Duquesa por obligación
by WhiteMons
Summary: Candice estaba a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, el Conde de Leagan o ese era el plan hasta que el prometido de Susana, su hermana mayor, desaparece en una batalla. Ahora sin Terry,Susana necesita un nuevo marido, el suyo. Cuando Terry regresa aun busca una esposa y venganza parece Candy esta disponible. Una historia de amor en un viejo tualización cada jueves
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Candice entró con aplomo en la enorme iglesia, miles de flores adornaban la catedral desprendiendo un aroma casi celestial. Cada asiento estaba ocupado, después de todo era la boda del siglo, todos vestidos elegantemente con tonos alegres que saludaban la primavera y con ello su matrimonio, todos excepto su hermana, que la miraba desde la primera fila con ojos llenos de rabia mientras portaba un lujoso vestido azul marino, casi negro.

La pecosa alzo su cara desviando la mirada del acompañante de Susana, al que en algún momento pensó sería el amor de su vida y dirigiéndola hacia su futuro esposo. Todos se quedaron callados mientras ella iniciaba su caminata hacia él. Su cabello había sido trenzado en un hermoso chongo bajo dejando solo algunos de sus mechones rubios enmarcando su cara y la pesada tiara de diamantes adornaba su cabeza.

"La reina esta aquí" Susurró su padre al sentir la mirada de su monarca "tu esposo, el futuro Duque, es su primo favorito" señalo como si su regalo de bodas no hubiera sido suficiente, la pesada joya real se alzaba sobre todos.

Candice optó por no decir nada mientras miraba por el fino velo, el cuál habían traído desde Milán, su cuerpo estaba enredado en finos encajes que contrastaban con lo blanco de su piel, un vestido innovador, un vestido único. La seda fina, que se encontraba bajo el encaje se pegaba a su pecho y no se desprendía de su cuerpo hasta el inicio de la cintura, dejando ver su delgada figura.

"Estas hermosa" Ofreció el barón mientras se acercaban al altar.

La oji verde solo pudo asentir, esa mañana, frente al espejo había visto a una hermosa muñeca de porcelana no su reflejo, y por la forma en que atraía todas las miradas podía sentir que no había duda de su belleza. Todo era perfecto, todo estaba bien, si tan solo el marido de su hermana estuviera en el altar.

"Cuidala" Murmuró su padre mientras entregaba su mano al futuro Duque que asintiendo invitó a su prometida a unirse a la ceremonia.

La mirada de envidia de Susana, el odio en los ojos de su madre, la pena en los de su padre, los celos en la del primo del joven que tomaba su mano, la ira en los de su cuñado y la diversión en los de la reina anunciaba su fin.

"Candice White Andrew, le he preguntado ¿Acepta Terrence Granchester, futuro duque de Grandchester, Marqués de Derbyshire y Conde de Matlock como futuro esposo? ¿Para proteger y cuidar de su legado, para serle fiel?

"Pecosa" Dijo molesto el castaño mientras apretaba su mano

Y así mientras sus ojos aún seguían fijos en Niel y Susana Legan, Condes de Legan, pronunció las palabras que ataban su futuro a ese odioso hombre.

"Acepto"


	2. Capítulo I: La Condesa de Leagan

¡_Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero poder publicar todos los jueves._

**La Condesa de Leagan.**

Candice White había nacido como la tercera hija del clan White, hija del Barón y Baronesa de White, Elizabeth y Alfred, hermana del futuro barón, Tom, y de la futura duquesa de Grandchester, Susana. Si bien, el matrimonio, aunque de la nobleza no de los primeros cirulos habían logrado crear grandes alianzas para su primogénita, Susana.

Ella, como su hermana y madre le habían dicho, no era especial, era demasiado blanca y pecosa, además de su cabello, aunque rubio, como el de su hermana mayor, estaba lejos de ese perfecto alaciado en cambio se enredaba en los más espesos rizos enmarcando aún más su cara infantil.

"Señorita Candice ¿De nuevo pensando en lo mismo?" Proclamó la sirviente pelirroja mientras ayudaba a la mujer joven.

"¿Qué pasa si él no me quiere?" Exclamó asustada mientras se sentaba dejando que la mujer, apenas mayor que ella atara su cabello en dos coletas adornándola con cintas de seda.

"Estaría loco, eres hermosa, digna del Conde de Leagan" Murmuró mientras colocaba las suaves cintas.

Candy asintió, hoy cumplía 17 años, era momento de hacerse una mujer, conocería a su futuro esposo, el Conde Niel Leagan, un amigo de la infancia del prometido de Susana, el futuro Duque de Grandchester, que al saber de la suerte de la familia White había pedido su mano en matrimonio. Sin embargo, ella no lo había visto durante su primera temporada, el año pasado, pero sabía por Susana, dos años mayor que ella, que era bien parecido.

"Listo, se encuentra hermosa mi lady" añadió Dorothy viendo a la próxima Condesa de Leagan, por un momento se estremeció entre los sirvientes el joven prometido de su señora era temido, sin embargo ella no lo conocía por lo que prefirió callar, después de todo, siendo la joven Candy tan buena no podía esperar menos.

Y así, con un suspiro contenido Candice White conoció a Neal Leagan, todos en la casa vieron sorprendidos como la suave alma de Candice caía por el joven Conde, que aunque mayor que ella disfrutaba de los días en su compañía, en las semanas próximas no era de extrañar ver a la joven pareja caminando por el pequeño castillo siempre acompañados de Susana o su hermano Tom.

"¿Cuándo volverá Terrence, madre?" Preguntó Candy, una noche, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino "Una vez qué él regrese se casará con Susana y yo podré hacer lo mismo" exclamó ansiosa pues el deseo de la rubia mayor había sido claro, casarse antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos.

"Solo la reina Elizabeth lo sabe Candice" Dijo su madre apretando los labios, a veces su hija menor era demasiado impertinente y la mirada ansiosa que le dirigía Susana le dejaba intranquila.

Candy suspiró, hundiéndose en su silla y apenas probando su comida, Neal y ella tenían un gran futuro por delante, su cuñada Eliza era el ser más bondadoso que hubiera conocido y pronto se convirtió en su confidente, a aquella que le podía contar de los besos robados entre sus largos paseos o de su ansia por casarse, no podía esperar por alejarse de aquel lugar con una madre cruel, un padre despreocupado y su egoísta hermana Susana, que aunque había mejorado su comportamiento no dejaba de ser ella.

Sin decir mucho más subió a su habitación y una vez que sus largos rizos estaban sueltos y ella en el delicado camisón, regalo de Elisa, suspiró, mañana sería el festival de la cosecha, mañana le diría a Neal lo mucho que lo amaba, después de todo habían pasado meses desde su reunión y cada día su corazón se llenaba más de él.

"Dorothy" Gritó la rubia impaciente mientras se colocaba la toalla, necesitaba estar lista, hoy le diría a su amado cuanto la quería.

"Señorita Candy" Exclamó entrando a la habitación "hoy no podremos salir, el Lord Terrence ha desaparecido, lleva semanas así, Susana, su madre e incluso su padre han decidido viajar al castillo del Duque" Contó rápidamente

Candy se sentó en la cama, no podía creerlo, el Lord era demasiado atractivo y joven, su pobre hermana, por un segundo se imagino en su situación y sin decir mucho más se puso de pie y ordenando su vestido más simple se alisto para orar, así pasaron tres días y dos noches hasta que Susana volvió, ella no era la misma y el vestido negro le decía mucho. Candice se abrazó a su hermana deseando poder quitarle todo el dolor que estaba pasando.

Los días se hicieron semanas y aunque su hermana había dejado el negro hace poco todos habían notado que la muerte de su prometido no había sido dolorosa para la mujer. La casa White volvió a la vida cuando se decidió la fecha de su boda, pronto, decenas de telas y varios regalos le fueron presentados. Se casarían durante el invierno en la finca de su prometido su dama de honor, Eliza, había estado más que dispuesta a entrar a las decenas de tiendas mientras Susana y Neal paseaban por el pueblo, una parte de ella no pudo evitar sentirse bien por su hermana, pues, su inminente boda era una distracción.

"Candy, que opinas, creo que esta tela se vería preciosa" Le expreso la pelirroja distrayendo su mirada de su hermana y prometido que charlaban animosamente al otro lado de la tienda.

"Creo que es hermosa, Eliza, segura será muy costosa" Exclamó sintiendo la textura

"Eso no importa" Dijo alejando los pensamientos de la pecosa.

"Neal" Gritó Candice tratando de llamar la atención de su amado, los últimos días había estado demasiado distraída y había planeado su boda casi en soledad, claro, a excepción de Eliza y Susana que trataban de opinar a cada paso.

El ceño fruncido en el castaño se replico en su rostro, algo andaba mal, tal vez, solo tal vez eran los nervios a sus nupcias, pero la forma en que la miró le hizo sentir incomoda.

"Neal" Suspiró la pecosa mientras tomaban su acostumbrado paseo "Yo te amo" dijo al encontrar por fin un momento de paz con su prometido.

La cara de Neal no fue lo que ella esperaba y mientras el la miraba fríamente tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su boca para colocar un suave beso en ellas, en lugar de su boca, acto seguido sin decir más

"Neal ¿Qué pasa? ¿Amor, me estas asustando?" Susurró ella mientras era medio arrastrada por su prometida al castillo.

"Es tarde, Candice, deberías ir a dormir" Exclamó en las escalares del salón una vez que ambos se habían desprendido de sus capas "Y por favor, arréglate el cabello, es tan rizado" mustió antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección del despacho del Barón.

Candy caminó, medio confundida y frustrada, siendo arrastrada por Dorothy que confirmaba su cabello no tenía ningún mal.

Esa noche, después de haber peleado con su cabello e investigar como tratar con sus rizos, determino que quizás la única solución era someterse a los elaborados peinados que exigía la corte.

"No pensaré en eso" murmuró para si misma, últimamente Neal no era el mismo, nunca le habían molestado sus rizos ni hablar de perder la oportunidad para besarla. Con eso el sonrojo recorrió su rostro, en los últimos besos había tenido que detener a su prometido ante los besos insistentes.

Sus manos acariciaron su cuello, los besos de Neal habían resultado fogosos, pero, los había detenido cuando se acercaron peligrosamente a su escote, ella lo amaba y Dios lo sabía, pero, no podía entregarse a él hasta su matrimonio, suspiro agradecida de que estuviera tan solo a dos semanas. Tal vez era eso, sin pensar mucho se puso de pie y prendiendo una vela se preparó para verlo, ella le explicaría, era una ventaja que se encontrará viviendo temporalmente en su hogar.

Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y escondiendo lo más que podía la pequeña llama caminó hacia su dormitorio, hasta ver por la ventana como este corría por su jardín hacia la cabaña de uno de los empleados, del jardinero. Temerosa y con el mal presentimiento salió, sin importar lo frío del pasto, que saludaba sus pies descalzos o lo oscuro de la noche que arropaba su fina ropa de cama.

"Susana" escuchó claramente la voz ronca.

Sin darse cuenta las lagrimas ya corrían por su cara, lentamente, sin querer creerlo asomo su rubia cabellera por la puerta entreabierta y ahí, en el centro de pequeño comedor su hermana se encontraba en toda su gloria, entrelazando su cuerpo con el del hombre que amaba.

"No" susurró para ella antes de dejarse caer a un costado de la puerta y cerrando los ojos para lanzar una plegaría silenciosa, deseando despertar de esta pesadilla.

Sin pensarlo más se puso de pie y corriendo desenfrenada busco alivió en su habitación, por un solo momento se sentó tranquilamente frente su tocador, la mirada de la mujer en el espejo era totalmente horrorizada.

"No" Gimió nuevamente deshaciendo las trenzas apretadas.

En solo siete meses había cambiado, adaptándose tanto a los deseos de su prometido que apenas y reconocía a la mujer que estaba en el reflejo. La rubia golpeo el polvo que solía usar para ocultar sus pecas, con coraje termino de esponjar sus rizos y mientras rompí todo no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado ciega. Con rabia caminó al ropero y sacando la ropa fina que su prometido le había obsequiado empezó a romperla, tratando de no gritar, todos esos vestidos, ahora que los veía parecían más lo que Susana se pondría, tonos rojos y rosados.

"No" repitió por tercera vez mientras rompía un chal.

Algo en su mente se había roto, el brillo en sus ojos se había perdido completamente y mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón no pudo dejar de llorar, sollozando e hipando a cada segundo hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.

"Señorita Candy" Exclamó Dorothy al ver a su joven ama

Candice abrió los ojos y al ver su cuarto solo pudo alzar la vista, nunca más sería humillada, ella no soportaría ni un solo segundo más de esa farsa.

"Mi bata, Dorothy" Habló serenamente antes de arroparse con ella y bajar al salón, solo para ver a ambos culpables sentados, con las manos entrelazadas.

"Por Dios, Candice, mírate" exclamó la hermana de Neal a un costado de Susana

"Candice" Habló su padre suavemente al saber que su hija menor, quizás su favorita, tendría el corazón roto.

En el brillo de sus ojos, la mirada altanera y la barbilla alzada lo supo, Susana había ganado, Susana se llevaría a su amado y sus padres como siempre estaban listos para permitírselo. Sin más se dejo caer al piso y volvió a llorar.

Dos semanas más tarde, su hermana envuelta en el hermoso vestido que le había sido confeccionado acepto casarse con su ex prometido y bajo la mirada de Dios, la peor pesadilla de Candice se hizo real.

**Nota del autor**

_Perdón por este capitulo, ha tenido que ser rápido pues la historia se centra en Terry y Candice, aunque debemos entender el pasado de ambos para poder profundizar en lo que pasará_

**Capitulo II: "Y él volvió"**


	3. Nota del autor

**Nota del autor**

Hola, no esperaba que esta historia tuviera tantos comentarios, en realidad estoy sorprendida.

He intentado arreglar el capítulo 2; no entiendo qué pasó con el formato, espero ya se encuentre bien, lo he revisado en mi celular y parece que se puede leer fácilmente.

En cuanto a las preguntas.

*Sí, sí es un fanfic con pareja Terry y Candy.

*Tratare de publicar una vez a la semana, por el momento ya tengo casi seis capítulos listos, aunque estoy tratando que queden lo mejor posible

*Soy nueva escribiendo, espero poder atraparlos en la historia y prometo mejorar cada capítulo.

Empecé a escribir cuando tenía 15 años en ese momento no tenía idea de como hacerlo, ahora, estoy un poco mejor plantada en este mundo literario solo espero que puedan tenerme paciencia. No conozco como funciona la plataforma, al menos del lado del autor, iré descubriendo poco a poco como hacerlo.

Espero poder contestar los comentarios poco a poco en la historia, para ello dejaré un apartado en la parte final del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Violet Mons.


	4. Capítulo II: Y él volvió

_Nota del autor: Históricamente nos situamos en 1610, en este periodo histórico Jacob I se encontraba en el trono ingles y escoges, para efectos prácticos de la historia he creado a Karen como sucesora en lugar de Jacob._

**Y él volvió**

Candy suspiró pesadamente mientras veía la enorme fiesta que se había dispuesto, la qué una vez había sido su mejor miga la miraba burlona mientras su hermana y su marido empezaban a dar rondas por las diversas mesas, Candy hundió su tenedor en el pastel con lo que podrían catalogar unas ansias asesinas.

La rubia se sintió atrapada, ni con su mejor vestido lograba ser algo en comparación de su hermana y la elección de Neal lo dejaba claro una vez más.

"Dios, no" Susurró mientras la feliz pareja se acercaba a su mesa.

Por un segundo no pudo evitar la comparación. Susana era de su misma estatura, pero las curvas que abrazaban su vestido eran más pronunciadas, frunciendo la mirada se preguntó ¿cómo había logrado encajar en el vestido que inicialmente había sido diseñado para ella?, su cabello era rubio y lacio mientras el suyo resaltaba por los espesos rizos además su piel pálida carente de pecas.

"Espero este todo bien, en la mesa de mis dos hermanas" Dijo Susana mientras tomaba la mano de Eliza

"Todo esta bien, querida ¿No es así Candice?" Preguntó Eliza

"Claro ¿Cómo no lo estaría?" Dijo amargamente "Después de todo, que gran recepción, tu gusto, querida, es indiscutible" Añadió mordazmente pues se encontraban en su boda, en el lugar que ella había diseñado e incluso bebían el vino que había escogido.

"Al contrario, hermanita, encuentro algunas cosas insuficientes" Habló la voz masculina haciendo que por primera vez posará su mirada en él.

Su boca se secó amargamente y mientras alzaba su copa para brindar con ellos no pudo evitar las lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Candice observó con horror como ambos se dirigían a la pista para su primer baile como marido y mujer. Sin querer ver más y habiendo permanecido lo suficiente se puso de pie.

"Si lo desea, puedes tomar el carruaje, Candice" Dijo amablemente el Barón.

"Gracias, padre" Exclamó saliendo silenciosamente del lugar.

Y así mientras su carruaje se alejaba, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, se sentía tan contaminada, tan sucia, estaba enamorada del hombre de su hermana.

"Dios, perdóname" Lloró pidiendo clemencia, cometía el más grande de los pecados al amarlo como lo hacía.

"Qué Dios los perdone a ellos, Candy" Susurró Dorothy usando su apodo "Él era tu prometido y a tu hermana no le importó, tienes derecho de odiarlo, pequeña"

"Pero no quiero hacerlo, odiarlo me mata, lo amo Dorothy"

"Tendrás que hacerlo, tu no eres como ella, ese hombre ya no puede ser tuyo, Candice" Le recordó

"Si debo odiarlo, que así sea" Determinó entre lágrimas, sin saber si odiaba más a su hermana o a su amado.

Las lagrimas de la rubia corrían furiosamente por su rostro, una traición tan grande era impensable. Así que limpiándolas deseo estar lejos, quizás en Londres, unas semanas lejos de casa podrían ayudarla a ser ella misma.

"Joseph" gritó sacando su cara por la ventanilla "A Londres y no te detengas"

_Dos meses después_

Dorothy suspiró viendo a su joven dama, Candy casi había recuperado su jovial aspecto aunque por las noches aún podía oír sus sollozos y sus ojos esmeraldas se habían apagado aunque su alma dulce seguía intacta conocía pocos seres que fueran capaces de tener tanta luz y ahora, lejos de la sombra de su hermana había florecido y aunque solo habían pasado dos meses podía sentir la diferencia.

Dos meses en Londres habían alejada las palabras de la Baronesa de su cabeza, había empezado a usar vestidos ajustados, destacando las suaves líneas de su cuerpo, sus pecas habían dejado de esconderse, su cabello se hallaba suelto y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios rosados por lo qué por un momento dudo en entregar aquella carta.

"Señorita Candice" Llamó finalmente extendiendo la misiva.

"Ven, acompáñame Dorothy" Pidió sentándose en el pequeño banco de su jardín, la casa que tenían en Londres era diminuta, pero cálida.

Candice tomó la carta con nerviosismo, su hermana le había escrito, describiendo su gloriosa luna de miel y solicitando su presencia en el teatro, ellos estaban en Londres.

"Parece que después de todo si necesitare ese vestido" Suspiró frustrada

"Siempre puedo decir que esta enferma" Ofreció Dorothy

"Me gustaría, mi querida, pero en algún momento deberé verlos" Determinó

Esa misma noche Candy puso especial esmero en su arregló, usando un elegante vestido esmeralda que se abrazaba a cada una de sus curvas sin llegar a ser vulgar, simplemente destacaba su delicada figura, la tela brillaba sutilmente llamando la atención gracias a su piel blanca, esta vez en lugar de ocultar sus pecas las había resaltado con un poco de rubor.

"Creo que estoy lista" Dijo tenuemente.

Su cabello había sido cubierto por una sencilla red de hilos plateados con algunas perlas, dejando libre sus rizos pero manteniéndolos apartados de su cara. Solo traía unos pequeños aretes y unas solitaria perla que era detenida justo sobre su escote, haciendo juego con la red que mantenía sus rizos.

"Lo está, señorita" afirmo la sirvienta viendo a su ama con resignación

La belleza de Candice opacaría a todos, siempre lo había sabido quizás solo por eso su madre y hermana se empeñaban por taparla, por oprimirla. Sin decir más ambas tomaron el carruaje y ante la mirada sorprendida de Londres espero al joven matrimonio, podía oír los susurros, la que debía haber sido su boda había sido un gran escándalo, un escándalo enorme.

"Es hermosa" Escuchó mientras se sonrojaba "No puedo esperar por ver a la hermana, debe de ser magnifica" "Pobrecita" "¿Quién sería capaz de dejarla?" "Escuche que no siente atracción por el sexo opuesto"

Las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron nuevamente mientras desprendía su capa, haciendo que todos se maravillaran, con manos temblorosas le tendió esta a Dorothy indicándole debía regresar en dos horas.

Pocos segundos después e lujoso carruaje de Neal se abrió pasó y de este descendió su hermana, adornada de joyas ostentosas y mostrando tal vez demasiada piel, su cabello había sido recogido en un complicado peinado y parecía encantadora.

"Candice, hermana" Anunció caminando lentamente

"Susana" Saludó lo más serena posible

"Condesa, Candice, Condesa de Leagan, somos hermanas pero el protocolo, querida"

"Claro, Condesa"

Candice apretó los labios ante la humillación y elevó la mirada al cielo pidiendo por paciencia.

"La luna de miel fue maravillosa" empezó la rubia mayor viendo con disgusto a su hermana, odiaba admitirlo pero incluso en aquel lugar la belleza salvaje de Candice robaba algunas miradas

"Me alegra, Condesa" respondió automáticamente, tratando de borrar las imágenes de aquella cabaña que involuntariamente se reproducían en su cabeza.

Candy caminó lentamente y con resignación atrás de su hermana y Neal, sin dejar de ver la falta de cortesía de este al no ofrecerle el brazo, aun así, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y entró al teatro.

Una vez adentro, tomó lugar al lado izquierdo de Neal y posó su mirada en el espectáculo que se disponían a ver. Por mucho que le disgustara la presencia del matrimonio o las miradas que eran dirigidas hacia ella optó por ignorarlas pues el teatro era una de sus grandes pasiones, su mirada se posó en una de las tragedias más grande que conocía, Romeo y Julieta.

Las velas fueron atenuadas, permitiendo una mejor vista de la puesta en escena y en cuestión de segundos se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba incluido el feliz matrimonio o eso pensó hasta que un jadeo en general la hizo tensarse y no fue otro sino el de su hermana el que más le sorprendió.

"Él regresó" escuchó el susurro de su hermana mientras sus manos se acercaban a su boca ahogando la exclamación.

La mirada esmeralda pasó rápidamente del rostro descolorido de su hermana al palco real donde la reina, Karen I, miraba con burla a la nueva Condesa que era sostenida por su esposo.

Candice no pudo evitar evaluar a la mujer, su cabello oscuro detenido en una elegante trenza y adornado por la más finas de las coronas que mostraba de manera poco sutil su estatus, la mirada burlona estaba dirigida hacia su hermana y en el segundo que sus ojos zafiros se posaron en ella no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, estaba siendo evaluada así que, instintivamente, mejoró su postura y alzó la barbilla para luego desviar la mirada a su acompañante.

"Él regresó" repitió serena.

Terrence Grandchester, el heredero al ducado y prometido de su hermana viéndolos fijamente, los ojos zafiro evaluaban la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Le tomó un solo segundo notar lo apuesto que era, claro, ella lo había conocido de niña, cuando solo tenia 14 años, en la primera temporada de Susy, pronto se habían enamorado locamente y a los 17 años había pedido su mano, solo un año después de conocerla.

Candy podía entender porque Susana había caído en su encanto, su pelo castaño colgaba con elegancia por encima de sus hombros, la piel blanca contrastaba con los ojos zafiro, su pecho era amplio y sus hombros resultaban intimidantes, contrastando con su bello rostro y gran altura. Un ángel, un ángel vengador.

"Candice, ayúdame, tu hermana se ha desmayado" llamó por tercera vez Neal, con la voz temblorosa.

"Parece, Conde, que usted podría unirse a mi hermana, tome asiento" Murmuró antes de llamar a un sirviente pidiendo un poco de sales.

Candy, con ayuda de un sirviente logró que la Condesa volviera en sí y por un momento agradeció a Terrence, había aparecido tarde, alguien haría justicia en su nombre, solo esperaba que no fuera despiadado pues aunque merecían un escarmiento ella seguía siendo su hermana y a él lo seguí amando.

Las luces se atenuaron mientras la familia volvía a su lugar, mientras esto pasaba la pecosa creyó ver la mirada divertida de la reina quien al encontrarse con la suya sonrió suavemente y con un pequeño asentimiento llamó su atención. Los ojos de Candice regresaron al que debía haber sido su cuñado y al verlo observó la confusión en sus ojos.

"Dios mío, aún no lo sabe" murmuró tan bajo que nadie pudo oírlo pero parecía que la reina había captado su movimiento de labios y una sonrisa le confirmó todo.

Su mirada se perdió en la obra de teatro sin estar ahí realmente, en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez la escena que habían protagonizado para el público de Londres.

Por su parte en el palco real Terrence estaba impaciente sabía por algunos rumores que Neal, su amigo, se había casado, sus ojos evaluaron a la rubia menor, era hermosa, no tenía duda alguna, su belleza era salvaje y algo en ella parecía atraer todas las miradas incluso la de él que poseía a su hermana mayor y aun no pudo evitar robar una segunda mirada a la cara pecosa, especialmente a sus ojos.

La hermana menor de su querida Susana era hermosa pero su belleza estaba lejos de ser como la de esta, Candice, como recordaba se llamaba, tenía suaves curvas, pecas graciosas y enormes ojos esmeralda.

"Hermosa, cierto" llamó su atención la voz de su prima

"Cambió mucho en estos dos años" cedió Terry antes de perder su mirada en las curvas de su cuñada "Sin embargo, las prefiero un poco más maduras" dijo moviendo los ojos a su hermana mayor.

Como siempre la encontró fascinante. El pelo rubio de su querida Susana había estado sujeto en el más elaborado de los moños y pequeñas perlas se incrustaban por todos lados, las joyas ostentaban una posición social elevada, sacudió su cabeza, no eran nada comparadas con las que tendría una vez que se casaran. Su mirada regresó a su hermana menor y en lo discreta que había sido esa noche, algo no encajaba y no lograba ver que era.

Karen, por su lado, miró burlona la escena, había conocido a Susana hace dos años, durante su primera temporada e inmediatamente la había odiado. Era momento de poner las cosas en su lugar y hace años no había tenido un espectáculo tan divertido.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_No he podido resistir el publicar este capitulo. Esperaba poder subirlo el jueves pero me la he pasado editando el fin de semana. _

_Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido. Adicionalmente he empezado a corregir algunos puntos del capítulo anterior._

_Sin más que decir les dejo un adelanto de lo que veremos en el próximo capitulo. (En la parte final de este capitulo se ecuentran algunas respuestas a los comentarios más notables)_

_**Adelanto**_

Capítulo 3: Un espectáculo para la Reina

"Y bueno, creo que la Condesa no necesita presentación ¿Cierto?" Añadió burlonamente mientras Candy daba un pasó atrás

"¿Condesa?" Pidió lentamente queriendo la confirmación que pesaba en su corazón, tanto como la ridícula joya con el emblema familiar de los Leagan que portaba la que él había considerado su mujer hasta ese momento.

"Claro, que distraída, estabas en India cuando sucedió todo" dijo alegremente ella "Todo es muy nuevo, de hecho, no tiene más de dos meses. Primo, déjame te presento nuevamente, esta vez no a Susana White sino a Susana de Leagan, Condesa de Leagan"

_**Fin del adelanto**_

_**Sección de comentarios.**_

_Armonica de Tery:__Espero estar actualizando cada jueves, incluso de vez en cuando, como en esta ocasión los domingos, muchas gracias por la confianza, espero no defraudar. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero mejorar cada día, me hace sentir realmente bien que todos pueden ver lo que esa pasando por mi cabeza._

_Australia 77__: I understand that the Spanish is a little difficult for translate. I speak English a little bad but I can try to help, anything you can write to me._

_Becky7024__: Muchas gracias, el personaje que he creado para Susana simplemente parecía encajar en ella, me alegra que así sea._

_White Andrew__: Espero pudieras disfrutar de ambos capítulos ya sin el odioso código, no espero abandonar la historia, es mi prposito de año nuevo, gracias por disfrutar conmigo de este loca idea._

_Eli__: Muchas gracias por intentar leer el capítulo anterior aun con errores técnicos, el personaje de Susana simplemente es odioso, lo sé, pero esto va más allá de un capricho, tengo mucho preparado para este personaje _

_BlancaG__: Candice estaba enamorada del amor mismo en sí, pronto descubrira que lo que sentia por el desagradable de Neal no era nada._

_Minea:__ No sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar esto, simplemente saber que puedo hacer que vean que pasa en mi cabeza es asombroso, gracias por imaginar conmigo._

_Mcvarela, rose1404, Gladys, Guedt,Rgranchester,Elena, lita0411,Benny, Ann Grand, Mary Men, Lola, Aminaabud, SantyLopez y todos mis queridos visitantes "Guest" que no han dejado un nombre de usuario._

_**Gracias totales**_


	5. CapítuloIII:Un espectáculo para la reina

_Solo me pertenece el drama y la historia, desgraciadamente ningún personaje es mío. _

**Capítulo III: Un espectáculo para la Reina**

La pecosa ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el receso de la obra había sido instaurado, después de todo, había pasado la primera mitad de esta robando miradas al joven matrimonio que lucia nervioso de sobre manera y al joven futuro Duque que miraba frustrado a la Reina quien al parecer había cerrado su boca alegremente.

"Necesito aire fresco" soltó al fin sin querer soportar más la tensión del balcón, segundos después su hermana se puso de pie y por un momento sintió pena.

"Te acompañare, Candice" declaró la mayor no queriendo permanecer más tiempo bajo la mirada zafiro.

Ambas hermanas salieron calladamente, eran el centro de atención, una vez más, todas las miradas las seguían y los susurros a su paso les hacían seguro que todos se habían percatado de la presencia de la Reina y su acompañante.

Candice salió al balcón, lejos de las miradas curiosas, ella había escapado a Londres, buscando callar todos los chismes, pero al parecer estos la seguían a donde sea.

"Lo has visto, Candice" dijo nerviosa y pareciendo una niña asustada.

Por un momento el corazón de Candy se estremeció, cuando se mostraba así se parecía a su pequeña Susy, a su hermana la que le daba miedo que trepara árboles y le horrorizaba el que pudiera caerse, a la pequeña que había salvado en alguna ocasión en la orilla de la laguna.

"Tranquila, Susy" se dejó vencer ante lo vulnerable que se veía su hermana, olvidando por un segundo sus actos.

"Condesa, Candice, que nunca se te olvide" respondió de inmediato alejando sus manos de las suyas "Estará furioso, todo es tu culpa" la acusó

"Mi culpa" repitió lentamente "No veo en qué mundo, esto es mi culpa, acaso yo te dije ven y róbame el marido, yo te pedí te acostaras con mi prometido cuando el tuyo fue dado por perdido" Le susurró airadamente poniéndose de pie "No veo en qué momento yo fui la culpable de esto, yo no te pedí me robaras el hombre que amo"

"¿Qué amas?" Respondió furiosa "A ese que amas es el hombre de tu hermana, tu cuñado, querida" le recordó molesta

" No veo cuál es la diferencia, Susy, después de todo tu hiciste lo mismo ¿no te enredaste con él mientras preparaba mi boda?"

Plaff

El sonido de la mano enguatada en el rostro de la pecosa sonó en el pequeño balcón. La rubia mayor había levantado su mano contra de la menor de los White.

Susana vio con temor los ojos de su hermana, que ardían furiosamente.

"Parece, Condesa, que se le olvidó el orden de las traiciones, usted se ha robado al que debió ser mi marido, me preguntó ¿por qué no he de hacer lo mismo?" Dijo la menor llevando la mano a su rostro

"No te atreverías, Terry es mío, escuchaste, mío" casi le gritó

El sonido de unos aplausos atrajo la mirada de ambas rubias, de pie, la reina de Inglaterra aplaudía alegremente ante el espectáculo que la rubia mayor había montado.

"Su alteza" dijo Candice al reaccionar primero, para después inclinarse en la más suave de las reverencias.

Karen en el profundo e imponente vestido rojo miró a la mujer casada que lentamente cayó en una reverencia más descuidada y menos delicada que la de su hermana. La reina frunció los labios ante ambas, era similares pero a su vez tan diferentes.

"Terry, primo, las he encontrado" Levantó la voz y mientras ambas se incorporaron escucharon los pasos apresurados del heredero.

"Susy" exclamó agitado el caballero inglés.

"Oh, Terry" gimió ella dando un paso hacia adelante

Candy miró curiosamente como la reina carraspeaba suavemente, algo no muy propio para su estatus, segundos después alzó la barbilla pareciendo más aristocrática, si eso era posible.

"Primo, permíteme presentarte" Empezó usando la más formal de las voces "Tengo entendido que apenas y conoces a Candice" dijo suavemente, la mirada zafiro parecía irritada sin embargo asintió "Pues, déjenme ser yo quien los presente.

Candice miró a la reina, encontrando algo conocido en ella, tal vez sin esa corona y la trenza elaborada, con algunos años menos y una ropa más sencilla. La mente de la pecosa se desvió a sus años en el Real Colegio San Pablo o la afamada cárcel que entre los nobles se dedicaba a impartir la rigurosa educación que todos mostraban.

"Ella es Candice White" presentó formalmente Karen "Lady White, él es mi primo, Terrence Grandchester, futuro Duque de Grandchester" dijo tentativamente mientras la pecosa tendía su mano, él eso suavemente la tela que recubría su mano y evitó los ojos que por un momento lo habían hecho temblar.

"Un placer, mi Lord" Dijo ella tratando de recordar la única reunión que había tenido con él.

Terrence asintió sin dejar de notar que la joven portaba el apellido de su padre y no él de su esposo. La mirada zafiro de inmediato se encendió, sus ojos se posaron en Susana y la manera tan nerviosa que actuaba, callada y escondida sutilmente tras la figura de su hermana menor.

"Y bueno, creo que la Condesa no necesita presentación ¿Cierto?" Añadió burlonamente mientras Candy daba un pasó atrás

"¿Condesa?" Pidió lentamente queriendo la confirmación que pesaba en su corazón, tanto como la ridícula joya con el emblema familiar de los Legan que portaba la que él había considerado su mujer hasta ese momento.

"Claro, que distraída, estabas en India cuando sucedió todo" dijo alegremente ella "Todo es muy nuevo, de hecho, no tiene más de dos meses. Primo, déjame te presento nuevamente, esta vez no a Susana White sino a Susana de Legan, Condesa de Legan"

Los ojos celestes de la rubia se agrandaron y dio un pasó en dire ciño del castaño que lucia la cara desencajada.

"Terry, no quise hacerlo, todo fue tan rápido, yo estaba sufriendo y Neal está ahí, cuido de mí y no pude rechazarlo" se justificó buscando tomar la mano del castaño

"Bueno, miren la hora, debemos regresar, seguro todos están impacientes, ya he retrasado lo suficiente el intermedio" declaró Karen viendo a su sirviente que inmediatamente asintió y corrió para declarar que la reina estaba lista.

La tensión en el aire era enorme, Candy miró con nerviosismo como aquel noble parecía a punto de perder la paciencia y explotar mientras su hermana derramaba lágrimas desesperadas. La reina por su parte sonreía graciosamente y no la mirada iluminada levantó un guante y agitó la mano, haciendo que su cuñado se reuniera con ellos.

"Conde, es un placer que decida acompañarnos" dijo encantada pero sin tender su mano, una grosería que Candy notó inmediatamente " es hora de volver, si puede acompañar a su esposa"

El Conde de Legan tendió su mano a su esposa con nerviosismo sin dejar de ver al que un día había llamado amigo. Eso fue quizás lo último que hizo antes de ver rojo. El famoso temperamento del futuro Duque se hizo presente y sin dudarlo su puño había impactado el rostro del moreno.

"Oh vaya, debería ayudar a su esposo, Condesa" dijo al monarca al ver que este se ponía de pie limpiando la sangre que provenía de su nariz " Como decía, querido, es hora de regresar"

Con esto el castaño tomó el brazo de su prima, entendiendo que esta no deseaba un escándalo más grande, se tomó un solo momento para recomponer su postura, observando rabioso a los recién casados mientras se juraba cobrar aquella traición.

"Candice, odiaría te perdieras el resto de la obra, deléitame con tu compañía, supongo que tu hermana podría venir por ti al final, creo necesitan tomar un poco de aire" exigió suavemente.

"Por su puesto, su majestad" dijo ella al saber que no podía negarle un deseo a la joven monarca

"Karen, querida...Terrence, serías tan amable" pidió la reina alzando el mentón.

Con eso la menor de los White unió su mano a la del castaño ante la mirada horrorizada de la Condesa que ayudaba a su esposo a mantener el equilibrio.

"Ahora ¿Sigues salvando la vida de monarcas desdichadas?" Dijo Karen mientras caminaban de regresó.

_Nota del autor_

_He disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, espero todos logren hacerlo._

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo más de 20 comentarios por capítulo parece un sueño, pues como se los he dichono estaba segura de la historia._

_Estoy tratando de hacer capítulos más largo, probablemente después del capítulo VI me odiaran de todo el contenido que voy a darles._

_**Adelanto**_

**Capítulo IV: Los exigencias de la corte**

"¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estaba vivo?" Exclamó la rubia mayor

"Eso ya no importa, querida, más bien importa que tenemos que hacer para que su furia no nos alcance, es decir, amor, eres una gran actriz"

"¡Cállate! Enserio crees que no lo sé, si Terry nos cobra solo nos quedará el titulo"

_**Fin del adelanto**_

_**Sección de comentarios.**_

_Becky7024: Susana es la peor de las hermanas, de eso no tengo dudas _

_ArmonicadeTerry: Lamento el suspenso… en realidad no, amo hacer eso. Pobre Terry, la que creía su mujer le ha jugado mal, su relación ira desarrollandose poco a poco. Por alguna razon y como dato interesante tod esta historia surgió porque escuchaba "Angel" de Yuridia con mi mamá, eso puede darte una idea._

_MakoBeauty: Muchas gracias! Todo se lo debo a un maestro de redacción que tuve hace dos años, el me animó a seguir escribiendo. Saludos desde México._

_Aminaabud: Casi sentí pena por ella, casi._

_Australia77: Lo sé, Susana simplemente resulta odiosa, creo, es el personaje que más he odiado. Su relación será agridulce, un gran amor enfrenta un gran reto._

_MINEA: Todos tienen su castigo, eso te lo juro, Terry acaba de regresar, necesita darse cuenta de la realidad._

_Lahany Almonte:Muchas gracias, espero disfrutaras de este pequeño fragmento._

_Wenca37: Estoy tratando de hacerlos más extensos, existen capítulos, como este que simplemente fluye._

_Blanca G: Es un placer entregar otro capítulo, ya tengo una gran cantidad de capítulos escritos, pero cada vez mi mente vuela más y me hace modificarlos __ Muchas gracias, a veces, más que amor es capricho._

_Eli86: Muchas gracias! A veces la vida tiene los caminos más raros._

_Eli: De nada! Para mi es un placer poder responder un poco del apoyo que me dan. Dicen que si olvidas así no era amor, simplemente interés. Nuestra querida reina es un personaje clave, al menos al inicio de este famoso romance._

_Rose: El dolor de ser traicionado por tus seres amados es algo a tener en cuenta y a veces las almas rotas se unen_

_Gevatri, Elena, White Andrew, janny, Rgrandchester, Allis, Denny Andley y todos mis guest. ¡Gracias totales!_


	6. Capítulo IV: La invitación del duque

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Inicialmente el capítulo tenía el nombre de "Las exigencias de la corte" pero mientras escribía y revisaba el documento esto cambio._

_No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia y mi amada reina Karen._

Capítulo IV: La invitación del futuro Duque.

Candice sonrió suavemente a la mujer, ahora podía recordarla, hace diez años le había salvado la vida a una joven reina que vivía en el anonimato, por órdenes de su madre, la reina Isabel. Karen, en aquel momento, tenía solo 13 años cuando por poco se ahogaba en un lago durante una visita que la escuela llevaba acabó cada verano. La rubia miró ansiosa a la reina que realmente parecía disfrutar de la actuación que estaba presenciando, aún no podía creer lo que esta mujer había hecho, con toda la eleagancia del mundo había colocado a Susana en su lugar.

Habían pasado años y Karen había cumplido su promesa 'Algún día, Candice White, pagaré mi deuda contigo' las palabras de la voz dulce no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, nunca, ni en sus mejores momentos había asociado a aquella niña con la reina.

"Fue maravilloso" Comentó la reina mientras sé ponía de pie para aplaudir haciendo que todos hicieran lo mismo.

Candice aplaudió pausadamente y siguió en silencio a la mujer mientras tomaba nuevamente el brazo del que pudo haber sido su cuñado. Por un segundo se quedó helada, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras entrelazaban sus brazos, ella no debía pensar en eso, era ridículo.

"Creo que ahora viene el verdadero espectáculo" Señaló Karen en voz baja mientras veía a la pareja que se unía a ellos, claro, ellos no deseaban otra cosa más que huir, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas despertarían el enojo de su monarca.

"Su alteza, espero mi hermana fuera de su agrado" Simplemente dijo Neal mientras extendía la mano a Candice.

Con eso la rubia, no queriendo causar más revuelo tomó la mano que ofrecía su cuñado, los ojos de Candy se estremecieron por un momento, habían hecho esto tantas veces, pero en una situación completamente ajena.

"Lo fue, de hecho" afirmó con tranquilidad

Sin más que decir los Leagan prácticamente corrieron de la escena arrastrando a la pequeña rubia que esa noche se veía obligada a dormir con el joven matrimonio. Candice no pudo evitar reparar en la hermosa casa de ciudad que tenia su hermana, fácilmente, era del doble de tamaño que la de su padre. Entró seguida de Dorothy y por un momento se sorprendió de lo bien conservados que se encontraban los muebles, ciertamente no había sido remodelada en décadas.

"Sube a tu habitación, Candy" pidió Neal suavemente sonando un poco a aquel caballero que la había cortejado, el corazón agitado de esta la hizo sonrojar y subió temerosa.

Estaba solo a mitad de camino cuando escucho el primer grito del matrimonio, algo estaba realmente mal entre ambos. No lograba comprender qué era, se veían tan bien esa misma tarde y dos meses antes en su boda. Su corazón volvió a doler un poco.

"Es mejor que no pienses en eso, Candice, un matrimonio es de dos personas, no tiene caso que te atormentes" Dijo la sirvienta mientras le ayudaba a colocarse la ropa de cama.

La rubia trenzo por sí misma su cabellera delicadamente no queriendo seguir en compañía de nadie. Los ojos verdes buscaron la luna como tratando de encontrar respuestas en esta, no podía dormir, había estado cepillando su cabellera más del tiempo necesario y aun así el sueño no la llamaba.

"Ahora que haremos Neal" Gritó Susana "Te das cuenta, Terry querrá su dinero de vuelta"

"No puedo dárselo Susana, lo he usado todo en el campo y sabes bien que la cosecha se ha infectado"

"Te lo presto hace más de dos años, Neal, dos años, no pudiste guardarlo"

"Por supuesto que pude, pero la estúpida boda me hizo gastarlo y tú, durante toda la luna de miel estuviste usándolo"

La curiosidad de Candy la llevó a apoyar su cabeza en la pared contraria a la cama, donde su hermana y Neal compartían dormitorio.

"¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estaba vivo?" Exclamó la rubia mayor

"Eso ya no importa, querida, más bien importa que tenemos que hacer para que su furia no nos alcance, es decir, amor, eres una gran actriz"

"¡Cállate! Enserio crees que no lo sé, si Terry nos cobra solo nos quedará el titulo"

"Tus padres aun deben de darme tu dote, podríamos darle un adelanto" gimió frustrado

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe de la habitación contigua y sin tener mucho tiempo corrió silenciosamente a la cama acostándose dentro de ella. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver la cara de Susana.

"Esta dormida" Murmuró la mayor preocupada de que su hermana escuchará su apremiante situación

"Pero ¿el ruido?" Cuestionó Neal

"Nunca pudo dormir tranquilamente" Contestó en un susurro

Con eso Candice se movió suavemente haciendo que su mano golpeará el buró escandalosamente y fingiendo empezar a despertar hizo que los Leagan regresaran a su habitación.

"Te lo dije" escuchó la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta

"Vamos a dormir, es tarde" la voz de pronto melosa de Neal la hizo enfermar

Se quedó callada, un beso, dos, tres. Tapó su cabeza con las sábanas, esperaba poder regresar a casa pronto.

_En el palacio de la reina_

"¿Por qué no me dijiste, Karen?"Bramó el joven mientras miraba a su prima que aun con una sonrisa tomaba su té

"¿Qué Terrence?" Pidió con cinismo

"No me mires así, sabes de lo que te hablo" Gruñó el lord.

La reina se puso de pie un segundo, caminó a su ventanal para abrirlo de par en par y sentarse en uno de ls sillas del balcón. El castaño siguió a su prima, estaba furioso, esto no era parte del plan.

"Te lo dije, Terry" Empezó lentamente "Si Susana podía estar lejos de ti seis meses aprobaría ese matrimonio, no se donde tenía la cabeza mi mamá cuando te dejo unir tu vida a la de ella"

"La amo, Karen" Gritó este poniéndose de pie

"Ella a ti no, primito" Sonrió mientras tomaba una frazada "Es decir, se casarían en abril ¿no?" Preguntó contenta

"Sí" gruñó mientras tomaba asiento

"Ella se casó en enero" Le sonrió dulcemente

Terrence abrió los ojos con ira y tomando un trago de licor que había acercado algún lacayo miró a su prima esperando que esta diera su veredicto.

"La boda de su hermana, Candice, sucedería en mayo" comentó casualmente "Susana al verte 'desaparecido' decidió seducir al prometido de su hermana"

"Le mentiste, le hiciste creer que había muerto" Se quejó bebiendo un trago más de whisky

"Hice lo necesario"Habló firmemente "Si ella te amaba ¿Por qué no lloró tu muerte? ¿Por qué no guardo luto?" Le dijo mientras se arropaba un poco más "Filtre la notica de tu desaparición en agosto, ella se comprometió en octubre y adelantó su boda a enero" Sentenció

"No, el dolor, ella me amaba" Murmuró ya sin convicción

Karen rió fuertemente haciendo que los sirvientes la observaran sorprendidos "¿Te amaba? No, ella amaba el titulo que cargas, al verte perdido corrió al siguiente gran noble, tu mejor amigo, Neal"

Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron mucho más y ya llevaba la tercera o cuarta copa de whisky cuando Karen terminó de contar lo que había visto en el balcón.

"Si no puede amar a su propia hermana ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede amarte a ti?" Añadió sueltamente

"Parece que la odia" Empezó Terrence pidiendo otro trago

"Así es" Dijo confundida la reina

"¿Dirías que ver los logros de su hermana le afecta?" Preguntó tentativamente

"Sí" contesto de inmediato "No soportó que su hermana se casara primero y que lo hiciera con ese titulo, tú lo sabes bien, los White tienen titulo más no riqueza. Ella pensó que Neal también era rico, lo aparenta bien" se rió brevemente alzando su copa de vino "No hay peor castigo que ese"

La mirada de Terrence ardió por un momento, Neal ,su mejor amigo, y Susana, su prometida, no solo lo habían lastimado a él sino que habían destrozado a Candice, su hermana, el único ser que había sido más traicionado que él, y el ser perfecto para cobrarle las cuentas.

"Candice Grandchester" Murmuró oscuramente mientras llevaba a su boca una vez más el destilado escocés "Susana se volvería loca"

_En la casa Leagan_

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron pronto, su cuerpo podía sentir que el descanso había sido escaso pero en su mente ya se encontraba a punto de dejar a su hermana para poder regresar a la tranquilidad de su casa. Por algunos minutos se mantuvo viendo el techo antes de oír la voz de Dorothy al otro lado del pasillo, sin mucho ánimo dejo que esta entrara con un vestido de verano.

"Temprano fui a la casa, traje algunas cosas para su aseo" dijo extendiendo el vestido amarillo en una silla "El baño ya está listo"

Sin decir mucho ella asintió y realizo su rutina matutina, lavando su cuerpo y preparando su mente para el día, anunciaría su deseo por volver a la residencia de su padre.

"Su padre está en camino, debería llegar después del desayuno" murmuró la sirvienta mientras le tendía una toalla

"¿Cómo consigues saberlo todo?" Cuestionó la rubia viendo a su confidente

"Crecí con usted" respondió sencillamente

Candy asintió, Dorothy era hija de la cocinera de su madre, ella había sido de la edad de Susana y aunque lo lógico era que jugara con la rubia mayor, Dorothy siempre había tenido una ligera inclinación hacia la pecosa, lo que había terminado en que esta cumpliera como sirvienta personal de Candy.

Una vez lista, miró a Dorothy que de inmediato comprendió los deseos de su joven dama, deseaba un desayuno tranquilo, así que mientras esta se encargaba de cepillar y secar sus rizos desapareció.

"Ven, desayuna conmigo" pidió la pecosa golpeando la cama.

"Gracias, Candy" murmuró la sirvienta cediendo un poco ante la rubia.

La rubia bajo, fue recibida por la mirada insípida de su madre y una sonrisa incomoda por su padre, siempre lo mismo. Se sentó en la sala, en el único sillón vació, frente a ella su hermana y su marido se robaban miradas nerviosos y en el otro sillón su padre suspiraba frustrado.

"Puedo darte el dote de Susana, Neal" Dijo el padre de esta "Pero aun así no alcanzaras a cubrir las deudas"

"Eso ya lo sé" respondió molesto "Podemos hacer tiempo, viajando al castillo de Leagan" Sugirió "Terrence tendrá que buscarnos y espero poder recoger algo de la cosecha" Apuntó el moreno

"Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, podría ayudarles" Sugirió el barón

"Al cuerno con eso, tienes el dote de Candice y dado que no sé esta casando podrías usarlo, no podemos dejar que nuestra Susy caiga en desgracia" gritó la baronesa poniéndose de pie.

Candy no dijo nada, su madre era cruel, no podía creer que esta mujer le diera la vida.

"Podría funcionar, al menos por un tiempo" Aceptó su padre "Pero tendrán que pagar cada moneda" Aclaró lentamente

"Aun así, no podría pagar la deuda, pero, creo que Terry se conformara, al menos por un tiempo"

La pecosa se sobresaltó con el sonido de la campana, minutos después entró un lacayo que sorpresivamente entregó la carta a Candice.

"Es una invitación del palacio" Murmuró mientras pasaba su dedo por la caligrafía elegante "Lady Candice White y familia"

"¿Por qué la carta se dirige a ella, ella que no es nada" gritó Susana ganando una mirada de reproche de su padre

"No lo sé, Condesa" respondió esta vez la rubia mientras leía la misiva, una invitación a la corte.

"Todos hemos sido invitados a un baile de máscaras en la casa de la Duquesa de York" murmuró lentamente "Y a mí se me ha extendido una invitación para permanecer en la corte, junto a la reina"

La sala se quedó muda, no podían rechazar aquel ofrecimiento, sería una grosería demasiado grande así que con pesar Elizabeth pidió se sirviera agua para el mensaje indicando que esa misma noche la familia se presentaría al compromiso.

"Esto cambia las cosas, no puedo mandar a Candice así a la corte, necesitara ropa" Empezó el barón y la pecosa al ver la cara de todos se puso de pie y acercándose a su padre sonrió dulcemente.

"No será necesario, creo que Susana lo necesita más" Aceptó saliendo de la habitación.

Durante todo ese tiempo pudo sentir la mirada de Neal en ella, tal vez esperando a que esta volteará a verlo, pero no podía hacerlo, verlo dolía. Candice se encerró en la habitación de música el resto del día, sin preocuparse por prepararse para aquel evento, mientras que su madre y Susana salían a comprar algún aditamento para sus vestidos pues prepararse para un evento en cuestión de horas era una locura mientras que ella se entretenía simplemente golpeando sus dedos contra las teclas del piano, sin querer complicarse por su atuendo, ya que cualquiera de sus vestidos serviría junto la vieja mascara que solía usar siempre.

"Candice" Escuchó la interrupción de su cuñado así que levantando la mirada dejo la hermosa pieza musical en el olvido.

"Neal" murmuró ella mientras se ponía de pie

"Yo, lo lamento tanto" Dijo este acercándose suavemente y llevándola a un sillón así que con sus manos en las de él la miró tiernamente "No quería hacerte daño, nunca a ti, dulce Candy" Dijo acariciando una mejilla de la rubia

Los ojos verdes se estremecieron mientras sus labios se abrían anhelando inconscientemente el consuelo del moreno que al ver su reacción sonrió arrogantemente.

"Espero puedas perdonarme, te he hecho la peor de las traiciones" Dijo mientras acerca su cara a la de ella.

Candice había pasado dos meses alejada de él y no podía creer que en verdad hubiera cambiado tanto, había dejado de lado los aburridos vestidos que acostumbraba a usar, en cambio traía un sencillo vestido rosado que destacaba la fineza de su cuerpo y lejos había dejado las dos ridículas coletas que la hacían lucir infantil o los peinados que simplemente no encajaban con ella, en cambio lucía una corona de trenzas que se entrelazaban manteniendo el cabello lejos de su cara pero dejando que este fluyera libremente desde su cuello hasta su espalda.

Sin pensarlo mucho más llevó sus labios a los de ella y robando un beso de su boca se preguntó porque nunca la había sentido así, si la había besado cientos de veces y quizás de manera más profunda.

"Aléjaté" pidió Candice retrocediendo aún con los ojos cerrados

El pecado, claro, el pecado podía ser aquello que hacía su beso fuera más deseado, el deseo de corromper aquel cuerpo y alma limpio. Neal la miró por un segundo, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios humedecidos ligeramente.

"Perdóname, nunca nos despedimos" Murmuró él mientras ella abría los ojos "Te quise Candice, enserio lo hice, pero me enamore de tu hermana, de su cuerpo hechicero, nunca quisimos lastimarte" Mientras la mente de la rubia se aclaraba el moren decidió seguir con su discurso ensayado "Lo más difícil que hemos hecho es pararnos en el altar, sabiendo cuanto te dolía"

Candice parpadeo al ver que sus mejillas estaba húmedas y sin quererlo su cuerpo se sacudía levemente por el llanto.

"Espero que no me odies" Candice negó con la cabeza aun sumergida en sus emociones "Gracias, Candice. Si solo pudieras ayudarme con la reina, se que ella es prima de Terrence y podría interceder por nosotros"

Candice dejo de sollozar y aun con lagrimas en los ojos se puso de pie "Eso es lo que necesitas, por eso haces todo esto, me sorprendes Neal Leagan, eres el peor de los hombres" vociferó ella mientras se enderezaba "Pero si es o que quieres, que así sea, pero escúchame bien, nunca más vuelvas a tocarme, a estar cerca de mí o a pensar en mí" Dijo fuertemente mientras salía del cuarto.

Candice subió las escaleras de la manera más rápida que pudo y sin detenerse mucho a pensar entró a su habitación azotando la puerta, dentro de ella. Dorothy ya la esperaba en su nuevo cuarto, algo no tan común en ella.

"Un mensajero llegó hace rato" Murmuró Dorothy mientras se acercaba a su joven dama y tomándola de la mano y llevado justo a donde se encontraba su cama.

Candice se estremeció, aquellos artefactos en la cama parecían peligrosos de alguna manera. Había solo cuatro cajas blancas adornadas con listones de terciopelo azul.

Como una amenaza un arregló de rosas rojas se encontraba en su mesa de noche y en ella una única tarjeta.

"Candice White, esta noche espero me concedas el primer baile, después de todo se que me reconocerás T.G.G" con eso se desplomó en la cama y se quedó mirando aquellas cajas.

"¿Qué significa T.G.G?" Murmuró la pelirroja mientras tomaba la tarjeta que Candice había dejado caer al piso.

"Terrence Graham Grandchester" Contestó con miedo.

Las manos temblorosas de Candy tomaron la primera de las cajas, desató con cuidado la cinta y al destaparla reprimo el grito. En la caja circular se encontraba el antifaz más delicado que hubiera visto alguna vez y junto a este otra nota.

"Perséfone es la reina del inframundo y esposa de Hades, espero que al verte en esto puedas traer la primavera, como lo hace cuando está en la tierra, o el inframundo mismo durante el baile. Terrence"

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**¡Más de 100 comentarios en solo 4 capítulos! ¡Gracias totales!**_

_Este capítulo nos muestra el inicio de la historia de Terrence y Candice. Se qué Candy está confundida, pero todo es demasiado reciente, por meses creyó tener al hombre de su vida, solo es cuestión de tiempo._

Lamento el tiempo de espera, la universidad me deja sin vida, espero todos lo disfrutaran.

**Adelanto**

Capítulo V: Perséfone y Hades.

"Le recomiendo, lord, que si busca la compañía de mi hermana vaya por ella" Dijo ácidamente al ver el objeto de deseo de Terry "después de todo, dudo mucho que ella lo rechacé" Candy volvía al aire formal que nunca debió haber perdido con aquel joven

"Cállate" le ordenó regresando la visa a los ojos esmeraldas

"Se equivoca de nuevo" Le informo mientras giraba a su alrededor "Yo no soy la condesa, a mí no puede callarme"

"Se bien que no eres Susana" siseó pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

**Fin del adelanto**

**Comentarios**

Rose: Susana es una sin vergüenza, enserio es sencillo odiarla, claro que Karen es nuestra celestina, ella le hará ver a Terry las cosas

LupitaHernandz: No te preocupes, este año es una meta personal, me alegra que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo.

CarolinaJimenez: Ciertamente ya la había elegido y como buena monarca tiene una forma para lograr todo lo que quiere. Amo Chiapas, estuve hace poco ahí. Saludos desde la CDMX.

ArmonicadeTerry: No tienes que agradecer, me siento bendecida al escuchar todas sus opiniones. Candy sera feliz, solo tendremos unos capitulos cortos de drama, la crueldad no va conmigo, tengo listos muchos giros donde Susana no es la unica preocupación.

Eli: Espero no decepcionar con la gran historia del como logró casarse con Neal, Terrence empieza a verla por lo que e

_Elena, CandiceWhite, Blanca G, Candy Pecosa, Fabiola Ruiz Hernandez, Celia castrejon, Gevatri. Y todos mis queridos Guest que no han dejado un nombre_

_**¡Gracias totales!¡Ya tenemos 100 comentarios!**_

_Trato de contestar algunos, no puedo hacerlo con todos, pero leo cada uno de ellos y los guardo como retroalimentación y una motivación enorme._


	7. Capítulo V: Perséfone y Hades

Capítulo V: Perséfone y Hades.

"No me va a intimidar" Dijo Candice mientras se ponía de pie una vez más y miraba con duda el atuendo que se presentaba ante ella.

"No usarlo sería una ofensa, Candy"Murmuró contra todas las expectativas y su instinto

"Pero es tan, tan sensual" Contestó aún en su bata de baño.

Dorothy no pudo decir nada ante esto. Por lo que mejor se acercó al espejo y le pidió se sentará frente a éste. Empezó a realizar trenzas gruesas en el costado para mantener su cabello fuera de la cara, momentos después empezó a cepillar los rizos sueltos y antes de fijar el peinado empezó a insertar las peinetas doradas en forma de enredadera.

"Las flores, Dorothy, rómpelas y colócalas en la corona" Dijo al ver su aspecto

Candice se removió nerviosa en su cama, había cubierto su cuerpo con una capa roja, tratando de que nadie viera su atuendo. Su cara había sido cubierta por aquel antifaz dorado el cual hacía juego con las peinetas y las rosas que adornaban su cabello, los labios rojos resaltaban suavemente sus pecas y los ojos esmeraldas.

"Candice, solo faltas tú" escuchó la voz irritada de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta.

Salió lentamente y no pudo evitar reírse levemente mientras abría sus ojos. Candice misma había tenido esa reacción al verse en el espejo. El trabajo que Dorothy había realizado ere ejemplar. Y por una vez la belleza de su hermana parecía simple al comprarla.

Susana presumía un vestido elaborado en tonos rojos, este se apretaba a su cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación y portaba dos simples pasadores de rubí los cuales pertenecían a su madre y eran la mayor pieza de joyería de la familia.

"¿Y esto?" Murmuró Susana entrando al carruaje

"Fue un regalo, Susy" Dijo airadamente sabiendo que esta no se atrevería a decir algo en presencia de su padre

Neal la miró atentamente, hechizado por su belleza, era inevitable ver a la mujer que se sentaba frente él, ya no había rastro de aquella niña y mucho menos de los besos robados. Esta vez, Candy, lucía hermosa, haciendo palidecer a cualquier mujer que hubiera visto antes, si tan solo no fuera tan aburrida y fría.

"Mamá, no es posible, yo soy una Condesa y ella es solo una solterona" Dijo Susana

"Eres la Condesa de Leagan, Susana, tal vez por eso es posible y sí, quizá soy una solterona, pero ¿no te casaste tú siendo mayor que yo?"

Agregó ácidamente Candy haciendo que todos la miraran, Candice siempre se quedaba callada, siempre era sensata desde hace años no había tenido ese tipo de arranques, como los que presentaba durante su niñez.

La familia se miró en silencio y una vez que llegaron a la residencia de la Duquesa de York suspiraron, la tensión era evidente. Candice bajo rápidamente y sin querer decir mucho tomo el brazo izquierdo de su hermano, Tom, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

"Esta vez, te has pasado hermanita" Dijo Tom mientras conducía a Candy "Sabes que la tierra arderá cuando Susana se entere, aunque, se lo merece" Añadió burlón mientras caminaban a la recepción.

"¿Se entere de qué?" Fingió ignorancia mientras esperaban por entrar

"De quién te ha regalado esta mascara y las peinetas" murmuró el castaño "Es casi poético, que seas tú, de todas la que porte el escudo de los Grandchester"

Candice acarició una de las peinetas, tallada en una esquina, casi imperceptible el escudo familiar del ex prometido de su hermana se ocultaba

"No me sorprende de él, sabía que se vengaría, pero de ti Candice, tú siempre has sido diferente"

"No podía rechazarlo y lo sabes Tom, no puedo ofender abiertamente a la corona" dijo Candice mirando a su hermano mayor con un poco de molestia

Este se encogió en hombros, como siempre, despreocupado y amando el espectáculo que sus hermanas pudieran ofrecer.

"Es nuestro turno" Señaló mientras entraban, no hubo aviso alguno después de todo era una mascarada aunque la mayoría podría adivinar quienes eran.

Candy respiró fuertemente, su hermana había entregado su capa mostrando un vestido rojo sangre que buscaba simular a un diablo y solo podía decirlo por la máscara. Su madre portaba un vestido simple y una mascara cotidiana no queriendo robar las miradas de Susana.

"Su capa, mi Lady" dijo un mozo y ella con nerviosismo desprendió la capa roja

Fingió no oír el jadeo de todos mientras extendía su cabello rizado. Lucía un atrevido pero elegante atuendo, el vestido tenia ornamentos dorados en la parte superior, aferrándose a su cintura y pechos, carecía de mangas solo era sostenido por tirantes gruesos pero por propiedad estaba cubierto por una fina capa trasparente que se aferraba a sus hombros y caía hasta el piso con bordes dorados mientras que de su cintura se desprendía una falda blanca y sencilla que culminaba en bordados complicados con el más profundo dorado.

"Perséfone" murmuró Tom mirando a su hermana, de alguna manera, parecía reencarnar a la diosa de la primavera pues sus rizos juguetones y la cara celestial la hacían encajar en el mito.

Todos en la fiesta lo notaron de inmediato, Canidce White, la hija más joven del barón de White era la misma Diosa griega Perséfone o quizás algún ángel. El cabello fluía libremente, rozando su cintura en los suaves rizos, su cara era adornada por el antifaz precioso que destacaba sus rasgos y aún con medio rostro cubierto podían suspirar. Candice White era un ser divino y ahora toda la corte lo sabía.

Desde la parte principal del salón Terry sonrió abiertamente, su traje negro, para encarnar a Hades, atrajo poco la atención, lejano a lo que su pareja. Por un momento se quedó maravillado de la deidad que se presentaba frente él, altanera y orgullosa mostraba sus ríos dorados que caían libremente mientras las peinetas doradas habían sido adornadas con las rosas que él había mandado ,una señal de rebeldía. Al parecer la pequeña White sería un poco más divertida de lo que esperaba.

"Hermosa" escuchó murmurar a su primo, Archibald

"Lo es" Contestó secamente, ella era su propiedad o al menos lo sería hasta que Susana pagara su pecado.

Al otro lado del salón Candy trató de no retorcerse incómodamente ante la mirada maravillada de todos, el vestido era demasiado sensual, demasiado atrevido y demasiado elegante, todo en un trozo de ropa. Su hermana estaba rabiosa y por su mirada le habría arrancado la ropa si su esposo no estuviera sosteniendo su brazo. Neal ,por su lado, parecía estar en estado de shock, mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta, recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez.

"Perséfone" Reconoció otra voz al ver como Terrence empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

Candice se abrazó a sí misma antes de ver como Terrence se inclinaba ante ella, exigiendo su compañía y sin poder hacer algo la tomó.

"Es hora de bailar" Exclamó una mujer que pudo distinguir como la reina disfrazada de Afrodita

Terry la tomó en sus brazos observando como el mundo completo se congelaba mientras empezaba su danza. El cuerpo de Candice reaccionó por instinto, bailando a su alrededor, siguiendo los pasos sistemáticos y evitando ver a su familia

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Murmuró ella con coraje al verse exhibida

"¿Por qué no hacerlo?" Contestó haciéndola girar "Neal me ha robado la felicidad, Susana ha jugado con mi orgullo no veo porque no hacerlo contigo"

"Yo también he sido víctima, nunca quise jugar este retorcido juego" le susurró dolorosamente mientras veía que otras parejas se unían a ellos

"Entonces sabes lo que siento"

"No les importo, acaso no lo entiendes, si me amaran no me hubieran lastimado" trató de razonar con el castaño

Terry alzó su mirada, todos estaba pendientes de ellos, de la mujer que tenía en brazos y eso por un momento lo hizo arder, pegó más su cuerpo al de ella, tanto como la propiedad se lo permitía y al sentir la mirada ardiente de la pecosa algo dentro de él se encendió.

"Te equivocas, pecosa" Empezó burlándose de las pecas que se asomaban "Les importas tanto que no han dejado de verte, Susana te odia tanto que su dolor al verte a mi lado es maravilloso"

"Eres insoportable, un mocoso engreído" dijo ella

"Engreído" se rió al conocer a una mujer que fuera capaz de responderle

Frustrada piso su pie para después sonreírle encantadoramente, nunca más sería usada o humillada. Terry frunció el ceño antes de apretar fuertemente su mano para luego hacerla girar con rapidez atrayéndola a un abrazó aún más intimo.

"Suéltame" Exigió mientras su rostro se coloraba aún más

"Oblígame" Contestó sabiendo que ella no haría algo para dañar la imagen de su familia en sociedad.

Candy se removió incomoda en él abrazó, pues aunque seguían los pasos establecidos cada vez que su cuerpo se atraía al suyo el castaño no dudaba en acercarla más de lo estrictamente necesario. Por un momento lanzó una mirada de rabia a la reina que había seleccionado la canción más intima de la temporada para el baile que compartía con su primo. Sus manos se deslizaron a sus hombros y mientras las de él se acomodaban en su cintura para ayudarla a saltar quedó sorprendida, sus manos eran firmes pero dulces.

"Eres ligera" exclamó el lord sorprendido.

"No eres un bárbaro, espera, si lo eres" respondió con fingida dulzura recordando el porque se encontraban discutiendo.

Los ojos de Terrence se alzaron de su compañera para ver a su hermana, que en una esquina de la habitación parecía dispuesta a matarla.

"Le recomiendo, lord, que si busca la compañía de mi hermana vaya por ella" Dijo ácidamente al ver el objeto de deseo de Terry "después de todo, dudo mucho que ella lo rechacé" Candy volvía al aire formal que nunca debió haber perdido con aquel joven

"Cállate" le ordenó regresando la visa a los ojos esmeraldas

"Se equivoca de nuevo" Le informo mientras giraba a su alrededor "Yo no soy la condesa, a mí no puede callarme"

"Se bien que no eres Susana" siseó pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

El corazón del castaño se aceleró fuertemente, era imposible negar lo que la rubia podía hacerle a cualquier hombre y el no era inmune al deseo carnal.

"Entonces, haría bien en recordar la propiedad" Señaló tratando de separarse logrando que su abrazó fuera más apretado mientras giraban una vez mas, Dios, odiaba bailar vals.

"Harías bien en recordar tu posición"

"¿Mi posición? Yo no soy su sirviente para caminar atrás, no su esposa para estar a su lado y mucho menos amante para yacer bajo usted" Exclamó escandalizada mientras hacia una reverencia al terminar el baile para después casi huir al balcón.

Candice se recargó en el balcón, ella había estado cerca de Neal antes y ni siquiera este había ejercido tanto poder sobre ella. Terrence parecía dominar su cuerpo como si fuera suyo, la tomaba como si fuera su posesión. La sensación de adrenalina embriagó su cuerpo, era como una droga, como el alcohol, no, era estar eufórica, era sentirse que la voluntad de luchar, de ser ella.

Los pulmones de Candy lucharon por aire y por recuperar el sonrojó agradeciendo el antifaz que cubría parte de sus mejillas, con horror observó como Terrence entró por el balcón y acercándose a ella tomó su mano, arrastrándola a su cuerpo.

La mano del castaño tomo la nuca de la rubia y con cuidado le susurró "No, querida, si fueras mi amante yacerías encima"

La cara de Candice se sonrojó de sobremanera y sin pensarlo azoto su mano en la cara del noble ingles que al verla así sonrió arrogantemente. Ni una vez en su vida una mujer ,que no fuera su madre o Karen, se había atrevido a levantarle la mano. El picor en su mejilla lo hizo rabiar y sin pensarlo mucho tomo su cara y plantó un beso violento en los labios dulces de aquella niña.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par de par al sentir la boca del castaño exigiendo su atención, trató de apartarse de él y con cada empuje los labios de este se volvían más insistentes. Candice luchó por no cerrar los ojos y ordenó a su cuerpo no reaccionar ante aquel avance pues por mucho que le desagradará el castaño su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo, nunca, ni una sola vez había sido besada de esa manera.

"Aléjate" le pidió con la voz temblorosa y lagrimas en los ojos.

Terrence abrió los ojos y por alguna razón inexplicable se sintió orgulloso al ver sus labios sonrojados y las mejillas encendidas pero al notar sus ojos un toque de remordimiento le hizo soltarla. El no era un cavernícola pero en una sola noche ella lo había trastornado, que mujer tan desagradable.

Ella se negó a llorar, nunca más le daría el gusto a alguien, fuera Susana, Neal, su madre o Terrence Grandchester.

"Ahí estan, queridos, son la sensación" Dijo Karen entrando al balcón.

"Su majestad" Murmuró Candice inclinada ante la reina

"Oh, querida, luces maravillosa hoy tienes un aspecto salvaje" Empezó la reina tomando la mano de la que ella quería considerar su amiga.

Con eso Terry observó partir a la rubia, era fascinante y mostrar interés en ella no iba a ser tan aburrido como lo pensó inicialmente. La mirada de fuego que había en ella lo hacía estremecer, la forma en que sus pecas se torcían cuando estaba furiosa era algo que de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse como adolescente.

"Nunca he perdido un juego, Candice White, no serás el primero" Murmuró limpiándose el pigmento rojizo que había dejado en su boca.

Salió nuevamente en busca de una White, esta vez no dé la menor sino de la mayor, era hora de ajustar cuentas. Se detuvo brevemente y ofreció algunas monedas al guardia que había mantenido alejadas las miradas curiosas.

La sonrisa de Karen no vacilo ni una sola vez, Terrence aún no lo sabía pero algún día perdería la cabeza por Candice, ella estaba seguro de eso. Tal vez había sido la manera en que sus cuerpos se atraían al momento de bailar, la sonrisa en su cara al discutir o como todos sus movimientos estaban conectados. Si alguien hubiera visto atentamente habría notado la manera en que ambos se deslizaban por la habitación, como si fueran conscientes del otro, tal vez se hubiera percatado de como se tensaba el cuerpo de su primo al oir la risa de Candy. Claro, ella estaba segura de que se pertenecían, es decir, casi podía ver el hilo rojo que unía sus almas y cualquiera que prestara atención podía sentirlo.

**Nota del autor**

_Hola chicos, ya es jueves, lamento tardar tanto en actualiar pero les juro que todo el tiempo que tengo libre lo uso para escrbir._

_Siento que los capítulos no sean tan largos __ pero recuerden que es mi primer historia, así que les pido un poco de paciencia._

_Próximo capítulo: La otra hermana_

_Comentarios _

_Australia77: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y seguimiento que le das a la historia, pronto todo tendra sentido!_

_Nat: Soy fiel creyente del hilo rojo, así que espera mucho drama y un amor inquebrantable._

_Rose:Karen es un gran personaje, ella solo sabe que harán una gran pareja entonces tratara de reunirlos pero protegiendo a Candice y sí, su madre es una bruja, todo tiene un porque, la segunda parte de la historia se centra en esto y en el matrimonio de nuestros rebeldes._

_Eli: Lo sé, me da mucho coraje, pero, en un primer impulso querrá a Candy para laastimar a su hermana sin embargo como no enamorarse de Candice?_

_Carolina Jimenez: Realente disfrute mucho de Chiapas, viví dos meses allá y su gastronomia es hermosa. Gracias!_

_Becky7024: Estoy trabajando para traerles mejores capítulos y más grandes __ gracias por confiar en mí._

_Alesita77,Ana, Ambar,Kira anima, Santy Lopez, Maripili, Gevatri77, Juanus, Claus Mart, Santa, Rgranchester,Yaqui, Elena, Maribet, Wenca 37, Ladyyiya, Animaabud y todos mis queridos Guest que no han dejado un nombre. _

_¡Gracias totales!_


	8. Capítulo VI:La otra hermana

_Nota del autor: Muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

Capítulo VI:La otra hermana

Terrence empezó a caminar por el salón tratando de encontrar a Susana. No era tan difícil ya que esta parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. Ambos se pararon en una orilla de la pista de baile, perfectamente visibles para todos. Para quien no conocía la historia solo podía tratarse de dos amigos hablando con todas las reglas de sociedad pero para la mayoría era el encuentro de un amante traicionado.

"Terry, todos nos miran ¿no podemos salir de aquí?" Preguntó melosamente mirando sutilmente al castaño

"¿Qué opinaría tu esposo, querida" Preguntó con ironía mientras veía que al otro lado del salón su supuesto amigo los miraba.

"No me importa, llévame, vámonos de aquí"Pidió en un susurro

La sociedad entera trataba de entender la platica, esta pasaba en el volumen más bajo y nadie, por respeto a Terrence se atrevía a acercarse más de lo estrictamente permitido.

"Debiste pensar eso antes, querida" Murmuró viendo que la que algún día había sido su amante aún se veía realmente bella.

"No me hables así" pidió la rubia tratado de acercarse a él mientras este retrocedía "Me lastima"

"¿Te lastimó? ¿Acaso no me lastimaste tú al decir 'Sí' a mi mejor amigo? ¿No lastimaste a tu hermana al tomar a Neal?"

"No entiendo que tiene que ver ella en todo esto, esto es nuestro" Exclamó mientras tomaba su mano sutilmente.

"No hay un nosotros, Susy" le explicó a la mujer mientras sacudía su mano "Es decir ¿Cómo puede haberlo cuando eres la esposa de Neal, la mujer de otro hombre"

"Cállate, sabes bien que fuiste el primero, Terry" dijo escandalizada

"Eso ya no lo sé, querida"

Susana ahogo el gritó de frustración y observo las miradas curiosas, nadie sabía de qué hablaban, eso la hizo respirar. La rubia dirigió sus llorosos ojos azules a donde todos lo habían hecho, en el centro de la pista la reina se había plantado y golpeando una copa todos habían volteado a verla, justo detrás de ella se encontraba su hermana, Candice.

"Queridos, esta noche ha sido maravillosa, pero son las doce y es hora de dejar caer las mascaras" Habló mientras se deshacía del antifaz y todos aplaudían "¿Qué esperan, veamos quien esta detrás del antifaz"

Nadie se atrevió a hacer el primer moviendo, solo Candice, ante la mirada de reproche, empezó a deshacerse de la máscara. Los murmullos se abrieron pasó y después de un solo segundo el resto se dispuso a hacer esto. Karen había enlazado su brazo al de la joven atrayendo más las miradas a ellas. Candice suspiro tratando de bajar el sonrojo que cubría su rostro y por un segundo sus ojos buscaron los de Neal que parecía hechizado ante su imagen.

Karen pareció notar esto y con una palmada la música volvió a sonar.

"Terry" murmuró Susana al ver que su compañero había dejado de prestarle atención, incluso cuando había tirado su antifaz. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, en Candice.

El castaño no respondió simplemente miró a Neal que sin sentido común se acercaba a Candice quien al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, para su sorpresa y con cinismo su cuñado extendió su mano y Karen sonrió irónica, le gustaba un buen espectáculo, por lo que asintió suavemente, haciendo que la rubia aceptara la mano de mala gana

"Te ves hermosa" murmuró Neal un poco molesto porque la música alegre los separará y apenas les hiciera tocarse.

Candy simplemente lo ignoró mirando a todos lados, menos a los ojos de su cuñado, repasó cara por cara del salón, la sonrisa burlona de la reina resaltó entre ellas pero cuando se detuvo en la de Terrence sintió miedo.

"Como Helena de Troya" le dijo el Conde "Hermosa y prohibida"

"¿Espero su esposa sea feliz con sus palabras?" Contestó ácidamente ella

"Mi esposa, tu hermana, hoy palidece ante tu belleza y ni ella podría enojarse por lo que provocas en los hombres"

"Creo, que su deseo esta mal orientado, Conde" murmuró ella tratando de huir"

La música pareció jugarle una mala pasada pues aunque el resto del baile lo hicieron en silencio al momento de terminar la pieza alegre una pieza un poco más intima empezaba a aparecer.

"Definitivamente eres Helena de Troya, mira como todos envidian mi suerte"

"Por si no lo sabes, Neal, es Perséfone" Interrumpió una voz tras él haciendo que ambos detuvieran el baile "Helena de Troya era una reina hermosa pero que destruyo Troya" le instruyó mientras miraba a la pareja "Helena de Esparta o Helena de Troya, lo que sea, no se compara"

Candice se sonrojó fuertemente, en algún momento se había alejado suavemente de la pista y todos los miraban.

"Perséfone, es la Diosa de la primavera" empezó al levantar su mano y acariciar las rosas que adornaban los rizos dorados "Es aquella, que con su belleza, logró tentar a Hades. La que provocó la infertilidad de la tierra con su partida"

"No hablen de mí como si no estuviera presente, caballeros" murmuró la rubia

Terrence giró su rostro y por un segundo quedó paralizado la belleza de Candice era algo que nunca había visto, pero la ferocidad de su alma era aquello que atraía las miradas curiosas. Este sin decir más la arrastró a la pista mientras Karen ría suavemente y llevaba su copa de vino a la boca.

"¿Puedes dejarlos ir? ya todos hemos sufrido" suplicó Candice "Ya es hora de que todos sigan adelante, necesitamos seguir adelante, no puedo parar mi vida por esto"

"¿A caso no te duele?"Le preguntó Terry mientras se balanceaba con ella

"Por supuesto, me duele pero me dolería más tener que vivir por siempre este drama. Ya mucho tenía con el matrimonio feliz, ahora, contigo se completó la novela" Exclamó molesta "¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo ir?¿No quieres vivir en paz?"

Terry la hizo girar suavemente preguntándose el porque no podía dejar ir a Susana ¿Acaso era la rabia?. El próximo Duque miro a la belleza que caminaba a su alrededor, ciertamente eran similares pero podía ver las diferencias en todos lados, en las pecas que resaltaban sus ojos, en los rizos que caían sobre sus hombros y sobre todo en la mirada audaz y pura que adornaba su rostro. ¿Cómo dos hermanas podían parecerse tanto y ser tan diferentes?

El baile pareció jugarle una mala pasada cuando cambiando de parejas se encontró abrazando a Susana mientras Candice danzaba con su primo.

Terrence se sobresaltó el cuerpo de Susana se pegó al suyo de una forma enloquecedora que apenas y lograba entrar en la propiedad. Susana era enloquecedora, las curvas de la que un momento fuera su prometida eran pronunciadas ciertamente sugestivas, él conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, era escandaloso y pecaminoso.

"Archie" la risa angelical de Candice lo hizo voltear a verla.

En brazos de su primo el 'elegante' la rubia había soltado una pequeña risa mientras golpeaba su hombro levemente, el sonido había sido angelical, lejos de cualquier que hubiera escuchado, era suave y parecía tan natural y ahora que sonreía abiertamente era algo extraordinario, parecía una ninfa que había atrapado la atención de todos a su alrededor. Los ojos zafiros no perdieron el brillo intenso de sus ojos y lo sonrojado de sus mejillas, por un momento no pudo evitar desear estar a su lado, su primo se veía feliz, realmente feliz, tanto que no robaba mirada de ninguna otra mujer en la sala, parecía ajeno a todo menos a ella.

Pensando en eso volvió su mirada a su acompañante, Susana, su hermana, que ni siquiera se había se había dado cuenta de su falta pues ella misma había caído en el hechizo que era la suave risa de Candy, como el canto de una sirena, que incluso ella que juraba odiarla había caído.

"Es eso, envidias a tu hermana" murmuró Terrence cerca de Susana

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Casi gritó haciendo que varios rompieran el hechizo de la ojiverde y volvieran su atención al baile "Ella no es más que una sombra de mí, una triste imitación" Le dijo aparentemente confiada

"¿Una sombra?" Se rió suavemente "¿Cómo puede ser ella una sombra si cada que entra a una habitación roba toda luz?¿Cómo puede ser un borrón si su cara ha sido dibujada?" Con esas palabras las lagrimas de la rubia se juntaron en sus ojos y por un momento él sintió pena.

"Tú no, Terrence, tú no" Mustió mirándolo con provocación "Tú que has compartido mi cama, tú que me has tenido no puedes decir eso" Ella deslizó su mano en la nuca de él "Mamá siempre me lo ha dicho, ella esta destinada a no ser nada, ella nunca será nada"

Los ojos del chico se sobresaltaron ante esto ¿Una madre podría ser tan cruel con su propia hija? El odio que Susana juraba ante su hermana menor era inmenso e incluso él sintió lastima por la niña.

"Siempre será mi hermana menor, no puede hacer nada bien, es decir, no pudo ni mantener a su prometido" Murmuró para ella misma

"Tienes razón, Susana, no pude mantener a su prometido, pues este estaba ciego es decir, se conformó con una simple copia barata de Candice, una más barata, si me dejas decirlo, querida" Contestó triunfante mientras la hacía girar para llevarla a su siguiente pareja.

Terrence tomó a otra mujer en brazos contando los cambios que faltaban par regresar a su pareja original, Candice. Por un momento saboreo la victoria ante su ex prometida pero las palabras no podían dejar su cabeza mientras Susana, Candice y la morena, que actualmente era su pareja de baile, se unían en un pequeño circulo, como otras mujeres, para girar graciosamente.

_¿Quién era realmente la otra hermana?_

La pregunta rondo en su mente hasta que se volvió a unir a Candy, su cuerpo encajo contra el suyo de una manera natural, como si hubiera nacido o sido tomada de ahí. La sonrisa de ella había vacilado un poco mientras tomaba su mano y el se sintió ofendido al recordar la actitud de esta en brazos de su primo.

"Deseando los brazos de otro hombre" preguntó amenazante mientras se acercaba a ella

"No, lord" contestó cortésmente y deseo que le gritará fuertemente como lo había hecho en el balcón, quiso sacarla de quicio y hacer que perdiera esa formalidad que llenaba su boca, que dejara caer la máscara.

"Candice" murmuró el mientras la miraba intensamente.

"Lady White" le dijo suavemente "Como bien sabe, mi hermana esta casada por lo que deje de ser Lady Candice ahora soy Lady White" le explicó dulcemente como si fuera un niño y por un momento el se dejó engañar.

La música se volvió un poco más suave, señalando que se acercaba el fin de la velada y con eso de su tiempo con ella. Candice realizó una pequeña reverencia mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él tragó severamente, la imagen de Candice era un sueño, sin darle mucha oportunidad de protestar le tendió el brazo mientras su primo se acercaba.

"Candy, la noche aún es joven" Dijo Archie alcanzando a la pareja que caminaba buscando a los padres de esta.

"Lady White, Archibald" Cortó secamente mientras la rubia levantaba una de sus cejas antes de reírse suavemente.

"No es necesario, mi lord, mis amigos pueden llamarme Candice o si lo prefieren Candy" le sonrió afectuosamente al castaño que asintió mientras también servía de compañía.

Los tres caminaron lentamente mientras los demás invitados los observaban, Candy sintió su cara enrojecer cuando Karen hablaba un poco acaloradamente con la madre de ella.

"Espero que no este insinuando, Baronesa, que a su hija le puede pasar algo en mi compañía" espetó la reina.

"Claro que no, su majestad, simplemente sugerí la compañía de su hermana para que nuestra querida Candice se sienta cómoda en su corte"

Karen pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de asentir.

"Me parece algo razonable, el matrimonio de los Conde de Leagan permanecerán en mi castillo hasta que Candy este instalada, creo 5 días son suficientes"

La mirada caprichosa de la madre de las rubias indicaba que claramente no estaba contenta pero aceptó con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

"Las cosas de Candice y de ellos eran entregadas mañana en mi palacio" determino acercándose a su vieja amiga y extendiendo sus manos a ella "Nos vemos mañana, querida" termino mientras besaba ambas mejillas.

El matrimonio mayor se disculpó para seguir su ronda de 'despedidas', aunque en realidad lo hicieron para permitirle algo de libertad a Karen.

"Annie Britter llega de Italia el próximo mes" soltó mientras se alejaba un poco de Candy "Ella, Paty y tú se incorporaran a mi corte como mis más recientes damas y amigas"

Los ojos de Susana se ampliaron enormemente, Annie Britter aunque carecía de un titulo ostentoso provenía de una de las veinte familias más ricas del país mientras que Patricia O'Brian era hija de un poderoso noble. Ser dama de la reina era un honor, uno del cuál podía sacar ventaja, ni siquiera en su tiempo como prometida de Terrence, pues de alguna manera había sido excluida en cada invitación, había sido aceptado en las altas esferas que ahora se presentaban a su hermana menor.

En la corte también existían mujeres casadas, ella lo sabía, esos cinco días podían ser lo que necesitaba para escalar un poco más alto.

"Reina, si le hace falta compañía, puedo quedarme hasta la llegada de Lady Anne"Exclamó Susana

Los ojos de su esposo miraron orgullosos a su mujer, Archie no ocultó la mueca que sobresalía en su rostro, mientras Terrence observaba a su prima mayor que empezaba a sonreír provocando que Tom enarcará una ceja.

"Tú no lo entiendes, querida, quiero a Candice, no a la otra hermana" Dijo besando su mejilla mientras se alejaba "¿Por qué tener una copia cuando puedo tener a la original? Exclamó riendo mientras se alejaba de la mano de un sorprendido Archibald.

Susana se mordió los labios suavemente, tratando de no gritar, horrorosa, sin educación y malintencionada seguía siendo la reina.

"Parece que es hora de irse ¿Por qué no caminas con Candice Susana?"Pidió Terrence "Mientras hablo con tu marido de negocios"

La rubia, mayor si es que podía, palideció aún más mientras asentía y esperaba su capa junto a su hermana que por momentos la miró con lástima.

"No te atrevas, no me mires con lástima" Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la menor con fuerza, Candice la miró disgustada, eso dejaría marca sin embargo no quería exponerse al juicio social de las personas que aún la miraban "No lo entiendes, cierto, yo gané" Lloriqueó Susana "Tengo a Neal, el me amaba, tú en cambio no tienes nada así que no me mires con lastima que no creas no sé que suspiras aún por mi marido, perdiste la guerra"

Candice se soltó discretamente y con la cara roja de furia tomó su cara para luego acercarse a su hermana.

"No Susana, no he perdido ya que no he querido pelear por él, es más, te lo regalo, querida. Él y tú se merecen, es decir, tal para cuál, yo no necesito vengarme de ti, con que te pases el resto de tu vida con él" señaló al moreno que temblaba ante el castaño "Me es suficiente"

Con eso ella caminó elegantemente hasta el carruaje y sin poder evitarlo miró por encima del hombro para sonreírle a su hermana, por primera vez había ganado.

"No vienes, hermana"

_Nota del autor:_

_Gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, por todos los que han comentado y lo siguen haciendo capítulo tras capítulo. Tambien por todos los que me agregan en favoritos o siguen la historia. Espeo no decepcionar._

_Lamento no poder contetar cada comentario pero les aseguro que los leo todos y me llenan y retroalimentan._

_Próximo capítulo: "El castillo"_

_Becky7024: Susana ha empezado a sufrir, ya era hora! Parece que nuestro Lord ya sabe que no será facíl._

_Aletsia 77: Ya tiene sentido lo de la otra hermana ¿no? Ya vimos que esta confundido, es solo cuestion de tiempo._

_Eli: ¡Muchas gracias! Pronto se van agregando cosas a la ecuación en pocos capítulos Anthony y los demás estaran acá. _

_Rose:Un gran titulo cierto? Candy va abriendo los ojos y Susana va sufriendo, la vida es buena._

_Gaby: Terrence es un niño berrinchudo lo interesante es como se convierte en hombr._

_Candice White: Muchas gracias por entender, actualmente curso el tecer año de la carrera y estoy por morirme, sin embargo, aquí estoy a la 1:40 am editando para todos ustedes._

_Hakuoki: Amo totalmente la mitologia griega y además todo aquel mito de amor aunque soy fanatica de la literatura griega, así que espera muchas referencias._

_Lahny Almonte: Todo el capitulo surgió mientras venía de regresó de la universidad, en mi celular sonó "hilo rojo" de río roma y ahora estamos aquí._

_Aliss:¡Gracias por la confianza! Espero no decepcionar_

_Australia77, Santy Lopez, Ladyyiya, Aminaabud, Gevatri, Rgranchester, Ana, Blanca G, NorideG, Armonicade Terry,Luz Issmenen,Goshy,Naty01 y a todos mis queridos Guest que no han dejado un nombre ¡Gracias totales!_


	9. Capítulo VII: El asunto Rose Mary

Ningún personaje es mío.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a Aletsita77 y Rgranchester además de todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de la actualización  
Capítulo VII: El asunto 'Rose Mary'

Candy se alegró de poder escapar esa noche, unas horas y estaría lejos de su 'amada' familia, sin poder evitarlo acarreo el medallón que volvía a colgar en su pecho, un simple copo de nieve estaba grabado en la moneda de plata y en la parte posterior las letras talladas cuidadosamente "C.W.A" aún le causaba intriga. Había recibido el collar justo en su cumpleaños catorce junto una nota de su tía lejana Rosemary, nunca la había conocido pero cada año le entregaba un hermoso presente o al menos lo hizo hasta su cumpleaños catorce.

"Tía Rose, espero me cuides" murmuró besando el medallón antes de prepararse para dormir.

En la planta de abajo los padres de Candice discutían, como era costumbre, sobre la hija menor del matrimonio.

"No puedo crear que sigas permitiendo esto Alfred, esa niña sigue siendo un problema, te lo dije desde el día que apareció en nuestra casa" Siseó mientras se servía una tasa de té

"Elizabeth, calla, juraste cuidarla y amarla como si fuera tu propia hija"

"¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, simplemente, regresaste con ella después de haberte ido por meses?" Le recriminó "Solo Dios sabe la hija de que prostituta he estado criando"

"No hables así de Rose Mary" Le prohibió levantándose

"¿Qué nombre debo ponerle a la mujer que se acostó con mi marido aún ella teniendo el suyo?

El padre de Candice miro a su mujer, era tan parecida a su hija mayor, Susana que no había duda alguna de su parentesco, ambas eran rubias y delgadas además de la piel pálida, la noche que había regresado con Candice no pudo hacer nada más que rogar que el parecido fuera suficiente. Rose Mary, la madre de Candice, había sido hermosa, rubia y pecosa como su hija menor solo que los brillantes ojos esmeraldas en los ojos de su hija la diferenciaban de los suaves tonos azules de los que un día se había enamorado.

"¡Cállate!" Le gritó golpeando su vaso en la mesa "No te atrevas a repetirlo, sabes bien que lo he soportado por años, pero un segundo más y me voy"

"Te vas, no me hagas reír, querido, si te vas no tardaría en decirle a todos que Candice Withe es tu bastarda ¿Quién querría casarse con ella"

El pesado suspiro que salió de su pecho hizo sonreír a su mujer que lentamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Sin saberlo los pies descalzos de una rubia se movían tratando de esconderse en la oscuridad, las lagrimas en la cara de porcelana mostraban el silencio de un gran secreto. Candy espero a que los pasos de su padre siguieran a los de la mujer que en algún momento pensó le había dado la vida. Se sentó tratando de callar los sollozos que empezaban a sacudir su cuerpo, por un momento mientras sacudía las lagrimas de su rostro sintió alivio, no era su culpa, ella era amada por su padre pero Elizabeth no podía hacerlo. No pudo culparla.

"Rose Mary" Murmuro ella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y olvidando ir por el vaso de agua el cual había causado escuchara tal confesión.

Murmurando suavemente aquel nombre que cobraba un sentido completamente diferente al decirlo subió rápidamente, saltando escaleras de dos en dos. Ya en su cuarto y saliendo al balcón no pudo evitar tomar fuertemente el barandal, tenía ganas de gritar el nombre de su madre, de saber ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué solo le escribía en su cumpleaños y por qué se había detenido?

"¿Quién es mi familia?" Susurró mientras se dejaba caer y ahí en medio del frio se sintió completa por primera vez.

Sus manos abrieron el medallón que siempre procuraba portar, dentro no había retrato de alguna de una mujer, en su lugar estaba el jardín de rosas más bello conocido, ni ella visitando casas enormes había visto un lugar que se equiparara al bello paisaje. Ella iba a encontrarla, iba a descubrir quién era porque por primera vez se sentía querida, valorada y amada de verdad.

Las piernas temblorosas de Candice caminaron hacia su cama y sacando de su cajón un pequeño conjunto de carta empezó a leerlas buscando algo que le ayudara, algo que le diera esperanzas, así se quedó dormida.

Candy se mantuvo en silencio hasta el momento en que ella y su familia llegaron al palacio. El hogar de Karen era maravilloso, no podía comparar se a ningún otro, el lujo se sentía en cada piedra que pisaba mientras caminaba hacia las grandes escaleras de mármol donde la reina y su prima esperaban alegremente.

"Candice, querida" dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano para levantarla de la reverencia en la que se encontraba.

"Su majestad" respondió alzándose "Mi lord" complementó mientras miraba a Terrence que se acercaba para arribar la man de la pecosa mientras su prima saludaba a el resto de su familia.

"Candy" Dijo mientras besaba la mano de ella con cuidado y demorando un poco más del tiempo permitido para luego colocar la mano en la suya para evitar que escapara.

Sin poder corregirlo ante la mirada atenta de su familia se dejó guiar al salón verde donde todos se disponían a disfrutar un refrigerio para que después su padre, Elizabeth y su hermano regresaran a casa.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Terry?" Preguntó Susana

"Es casa de mi prima ¿No?" Le contestó mientras levantaba la vista de la cara pensativa de Candy

"No sabía que eran tan cercanos" Murmuro ella mientras observaba su relación con Karen "Después de todo casi nunca la mencionabas"

"Es porque me gusta que mi vida privada permanezca así, Condesa" Dijo Karen mientras agitaba su té "Es normal que estemos juntos, después de todo, Terry es mi heredero" Solo mientras bebía su té

Todos retuvieron el aire, hace meses se esperaba que la joven monarca anunciara su favor en nombre de alguno de sus primos los cuales tendrían que tomar el trono en caso de alguna desgracia.

"Es mi favorito, crecimos juntos en Grandchester, era lógico" explicó ante la mirada sorprendida de Candice

Los ojos de Susana y su madre se encontraron por un minuto, un rey y aunque nunca lo fuera los hijos de Terrence estarían tan cerca del poder, tan cerca del trono. Susana maldijo por un segundo mirando a su marido un hombre con titulo pero pobre.

"En fin, creo que podría ser una buena idea un recorrido por los jardines" dijo la reina poniéndose de pie y haciendo que todos la imitaran.

Terrence tomó una de las sombrillas que ofrecía el mayordomo para después extender su mano a Candice quien lo miró extrañamente.

"Para el sol, Candy, tu piel es blanca y puede dañarse" Explicó lentamente recordando lo que la semana de la niña le había dicho cientos de veces.

"Pero si me escondo del sol, que caso tiene salir a verlo" Contesto ella mientras desprendía su chal.

Un sencillo vestido blanco con flores bordadas se encontraba debajo con un corte favorecedor en los hombros que los deja al descubierto así como a todas las finas pecas en su espalda.

Terrence la siguió maravillado, el sol golpeaba su cabello que bailaba suelto por sus hombros y la mirada sorprendida a cada paso lo inundo, no podía recordar ver algo con la misma fascinación para él todo era cotidiano mientras que la rubia se aferraba fuertemente a él tratando de captar todas las maravillas que se le ofrecían.

"Seguro existen tanto animales" murmuró mientras veía la inmensidad que se presentaba ante ella

"Unos cuantos, mi prima se ha empeñado en tener un pequeño zoológico" Dijo contento mientras la encaminaba.

"Llévame" pidió de inmediato causando el asentimiento del noble inglés.

"Mañana iremos a cabalgar, no esta lejos" ofreció haciendo que Candy le brindara una sonrisa.

Terry se sorprendió, era la primera conversación civilizada que ambos compartían y podía ver la simplicidad en su belleza. Candice se había presentado con el más ligero de los vestidos con bordados de rosas y tonos pastel, solo un dije adornaba su cuello y un par de perlas se asentaban en sus orejas mientras que su hermana había entrado con el más ceñido vestido con un profundo color rojo, su cabello en un moño tan refinado que por un segundo no pareció apto para recorrer todos los jardines.

"¿De dónde son estas?" Murmuró la niña mientras se quitaba uno de los guantes con el fin de tomarla, d inmediato la espina corto su dedo haciendo sangrar.

"Ven aquí, déjame ayudarte" Con cuidado de envolver el dedo herido en un pañuelo empezó a explicarle "Es una Rosa de Castilla, pero esa tipo, en particular solo nace en Escocia"

"Escocia" Murmuró ella al ver la flor del retrato

"Así es, pecosa" contentó mientras seguían caminando

Candice lo miró por un momento pero decidió ignorarlo mientras continuaba escuchando como la reina relataba historias de sus antepasados. Los ojos de la pecosa observaron al noble inglés, era hermoso, se veía realmente atractivo y cuando la furia no cegaba sus rastros podía ver un parecido con las estatuas griegas.

"Pon atención, Candy" se rió este mientras la guiaba entre los jardines

"Lo estoy haciendo" garantizó la rubia mientras veía su dedo vendado.

Terrence no dijo nada más mientras seguían caminando tratando de ponerse al día con ellos, sin embargo el sonido lastimero de un animal los hizo detenerse.

"Escuchas eso" dijo Candice tomando su mano para empezar a seguir el lamento.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron ante la imagen de un coatí enredado en una de las trampas en el jardín

"¿Qué esperas ayúdame?" Le pidió Candy mientras trataba de liberar al animal.

"Dame espacio" pidió mientras se hincaba a su lado para liberar al animal.

Ambos se movieron con cuidado hasta que la rubia pudo alzar en brazos al coatí.

"Va a necesitar comer algo" dijo evaluando el daño

"¿Piensas llevarlo al palacio?¿Es salvaje?" Le discutió mientras trataba de quitárselo.

"Es mío" contesto atrayendo al animal más cerca

Terrence se acerco haciéndola dar un paso atrás y caer así en un charco que ambos habían evitado durante su recate.

"Lo siento" dijo de inmediato al ver la mueca en la cara de la niña y tratando de ayudarla.

"Mi dije" murmuró al sentir su cuello desnudo

Durante la caída el animal se había aferrado al dije y este se encontraba en el piso, la cadena estaba rota y un solo rayón se mostraba. Los ojos de Candice se llenaron de lagrimas antes de correr al palacio dejando atrás todo

"¿Qué he hecho? Se preguntó el joven mientras tomaba al animal en manos y alzaba el dije.

Sin pensar mucho empezó una carrera para alcanzarla, ella ya estaba frente a sus padre y hermana que al parecer se encontraban molestos por la apariencia de la rubia.

"Lord, disculpe" dijo Elizabeth al ver que este también se encontraba un poco sucio

"No veo el problema" contestó acercándose a la rubia "Fue mi culpa, le he regalado un coatí y salió corriendo, fuimos tras el pero terminamos así" comento poniendo el animal en brazos de Candice.

La rubia asintió antes de disculparse pero regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, Terry esperaba ser perdonado por ella. Sin decir más salió en busca de su joyero, el iba a reparar el medallón que por algún motivo parecía de suma importancia.

"Vamos, Clint" murmuró entrando a sus habitaciones junto a su nueva mascota.

La habitación era hermosa en tonos crema y con detalles dorados, su ropa ya estaba en el armario. Suspiró lentamente mientras ordenaba un baño para ella y otro para Clint. Una vez dentro de la bañera miró a su animal.

"Terry no es tan malo, Clint, solo le hicieron mucho daño" le contó mientras tallaba su cuerpo. "Lo se, es guapo pero esta sufriendo, sufre tanto" murmuró ella

Terrence caminó en su habitación observando el medallón en su nueva cadena. El joyero había tardado horas en desvanecer el daño causado y parecía estar como nuevo

"Sabía que lo lograrías" dijo el joven mientras veía el medallón recién pulido y dando un par de monedas.

"Fue difícil, solo un amigo en Escocia usa esa técnica de grabado" comentó "La joven debe de ser especial"

Terry se quedó callado mientras despedía al hombre, había anochecido y sin tener mucho que decir se escabullo por los pasillos hasta encontrar el cuarto de Candice, una vez afuera toco tres veces y al ver a la rubia levanto el medallón el señal de paz.

"Espero podamos ser amigos, Candy" pidió poniendo en su mano el medallón

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el medallón en sus manos, sin dudarlo lo coloco alrededor del cuello.

"Haré cualquier cosa, solo perdóname" habló malinterpretando sus lagrimas.

Candy volteo nerviosa a ver el pasillo, no había nadie así que cerrando la bata lo dejo pasar.

"Necesito ayuda" Murmuró antes de llevarlo a su sala de estar "Este es el caso Rose Mary" señaló el conjunto de notas que había en la mesa.

Si Candice quería encontrar a su mamá iba a necesitar ayuda y tal vez Terrence tuviera el poder de hacerlo.

_Nota de autor_

_El capítulo incialemnte se iba a llamar el palacio pero mientras lo escribía el asunto RoseMary simplemente apareció en mi mente._

_Ayer tuve examen y por eso no pude actualizar, lo lamento, sin emabrgo muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos 3_

_Les pidó comprender que a veces no los hago tan largos o tan seguidos porque simplemente no me da la vida _

_Próximo capítulo: Vamos a ser amigos_

_Comentarios_

_White Andrew: Espero ahora todo este claro._

_Guest1: El primer Guest sin nombre para quien contesto… muchas gracias por todo, realmente me esfuerzo con la universidad y tratando de actualizar,, seguir creando historias y que todo simplemente salga. _

_Eli: Disfruto tanto de leer tus comentarios, graicas por todo, ya esta iniciando su magia simplemente son imanes._

_Rose:De Susana ya se veía venir, después de todo le arrebató el marido a Candy._

_Celia castrejon: Ya todo toma sentido, no es su madre, bendiciones_

_Gladys, Autralia 77, Yagui, LadyYiya, LetyBonilla, Gevatri, Becky7024, Blanca G, Rgranchester,Alesita 77, LahnyAlmonte, Aniaabud, Rose, Gaby,Hakuoki,Mary, Carol, KristellGrand,_


	10. Actualización,nuevos capítulos el sábado

Nota del autor:

No he abandonado el fic, no se preocupen, en México tuvimos un contratiempo por el Covid-19, como en muchos otros lugares, mi universidad tomó la opción de cerrar clases presenciales por lo que todos mis proyectos y exámenes se movieron de fecha.

Desgraciadamente tuve que ocupar todo mi tiempo de la semana pasada para terminar mis proyectos y durante esta espero terminar lo que me falta por lo que no tendremos capitulo este jueves, sin embargo, el sábado estarán disponibles, no uno ni dos capítulos sino tres.

Lamento hacerlos esperar pero la situación me superó.

Espero todos se encuentren bien, realicen la cuarentena de manera correcta.

Bendiciones a todos.


	11. Capítulo VIII: La ayuda y Eleonor

**La**** ayuda y Eleonor**

Terrence miró las cartas extendidas en la mesita, estaba sentado a escasos centímetros de la rubia y por fin entendía la diferencia entre las hermanas.

"Te ayudaré" murmuró el castaño viendo las lagrimas en la cara pecosa

Candice extendió su mano, tomando la de Terrence, inmediatamente un color todo por sus mejillas y la retiro.

"No eres tan malo, solo rebelde" mustió ella agradeciéndole.

Terrence asintió suavemente mientras le pedía más información del asunto, después de todo el mismo tenía un pasado que pesaba en su corazón, pues más allá de Susana la primera mujer que le había lastimado había sido su madre, Eleonor.

El heredero al ducado sabía que era no saber de donde venía y aunque sus circunstancias fueran completamente distintas, pues el había crecido con una mujer que lo amaba, conocía del dolor de desconocer sus orígenes.

Candy le mostró el famoso secreto, aquel que solo los dos compartían y que de alguna manera los entrelazaba de una manera inexplicable. Los ojos zafiro siguieron las cartas de la niña, las breves imágenes que su madre le enviaban y todas las divagaciones de la rubia.

"Ven" Dijo Terrence tomando la mano de ella y jalando la capa que se encontraba en el respaldo del sillón "Nadie me ha visto entrar y nadie nos verá salir

Candy con manos temblorosas ato su capa y sin más siguió al joven que pasaba las manos por su pared, minutos después se detuvo y haciendo a un lado la alfombra que adornaba la piedra busco a tientas.

"¿Qué haces?" Murmuró ella mientras el se agachaba y lograba presionar una piedra

"Encontrar a tu madre" Contestó suavemente mientras le tendía la mano.

Candice por primera vez en su vida sintió que podía confiar en alguien, era inexplicable. Su cuerpo y mente se enredaron en el muchacho, incluso cundo su voluntad le gritaba que era peligroso. Sin miedo siguió al joven, tomando su mano con fuerza se aferró a lo único que sabía en el mundo, Terrence Grandchester iba a ayudarle a encontrar a su madre.

"Ya casi llegamos, pecas" Murmuró Terrence.

"Me gustan mis pecas" respondió secamente

"A mi también"

La respuesta sincera la tomó desprevenida por completo, ella se sonrojó y desvió su mirada a sus manos unidas. De alguna manera parecían encajar, ella se estaba volviendo loca, lo sabía. Desde que había estado en sus brazos, durante el baile no había dejado de razonar lo bien que ambos se adaptaban, había algo magnético en la manera en que ambos se movían, fluían juntos.

Candy sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso, la locura que ahora era su vida le empezaba a causar estragos.

"Ven, tendrás que cambiarte" Dijo el joven una vez que la luz golpeo sus ojos, estaban en los establos y solo un joven se encontraba ahí

"Lord" Gritó el niño de nos más 15 años acercándose al heredero

"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo seriamente haciendo que este los dirigiera a una pequeña habitación

Candy miro sorprendida el pequeño pero cómodo lugar, parecía que el joven se encargaba de los caballos y había adaptado este lugar para descansar de su labor, en lugar de ser solo una sala de descanso se había convertido en un lugar cómodo con algunas cosas del propietario.

"¿Aún conservas un cambio de ropa?" Preguntó el Duque mientras señalaba a Candice.

La rubia entendió y quitándose la capucha miró como los ojos del muchacho recorrían su cuerpo, tuvo la necesidad de cubrirse pero se sorprendió cuando este se dio la vuelta y sacando de un cajón del escritorio saco un solo cambió de ropa.

Por primera vez noto que posiblemente podían adaptarse a su cuerpo así que sin dudarlo entró al baño que ambos muchachos señalaban, ella iba a encontrar a su madre.

"Listo" Murmuró mostrando como su cuerpo se había adaptado al conjunto de ropa masculino

Terrence se quedó quieto, aún con pantalones y ropa sencilla lucía hermosa. Ambos se miraron un segundo, el mismo joven había cambiado su aspecto y dejado la elegante ropa que usaba diariamente.

"Vamos" murmuró ayudándola a subir a un caballo no sin antes colocarle una capa "Dos hombres viajando llamaran la atención en menor cantidad" contestó

"Terry, vamos a regresar ¿Cierto?" Por primera vez su cabeza le dio una idea coherente desde que le había mostrado aquellas cartas

"Por supuesto, señorita pecas" Contestó

Ambos cabalgaron ante los ojos curiosos del muchacho que agitaba su mano deseándoles un buen viaje. Los dos nobles se internaron en el bosque y poco después en un pueblo, aquí no podían tomarse de las manos pues después de todo la cabellé de la niña que hallaba en una trenza que se ocultaba debajo de la ropa.

Se detuvieron frente a un bar de aspecto dudoso y Terrence la invitó a pasar, Candy caminó encontrando una mesa alejada y espero por un minuto a que Terrence se le uniera, sus piernas temblaron y después de ordenar dos bebidas con licor el la miró.

"Te ayudare, hace años yo mismo busque a mi madre" suspiró Terrence mostrándole la verdad "Ella era joven, me había dado a los brazos de Mary, la esposa de mi padre, y huido con el dinero ofrecido" Empezó bebiendo de la copa que se presentaba frente de él "Lo entiendo, Candy"

La rubia tomo su mano sin importar los ojos curiosos que veían con sorpresa esta acción.

"No sé que decirte, simplemente hay algo, que me dice debo ayudarte" murmuró aceptando el agarre de Candy.

"Lo entiendo" Dijo viendo sus manos unidas, había algo en ellos que lo hacía natural.

"Jerry me ayudo a encontrarla, el nos ayudara"

Pocos segundos después ella se deslizó más cerca de él, un hombre de aspecto mayor, con varias cicatrices en el rostro y la sonrisa sucia se sentaba frente a ellos.

"Necesito encontrar a alguien" Contestó secamente Terrence tomando la mano de ella por debajo de la mesa

"Lo sé, sino ¿por qué estaríamos aquí?" Se rió tomando la copa de Candy y bebiendo todo su contenido con un solo movimiento "Pero dime ¿quién es la bella dama que se aferra a tu mano"

El aliento de Candice se atoró en su garganta, la había descubierto. Terrence apretó con fuerza su mano mientras que con la otra sacaba un pequeño saco lleno de monedas brillantes

"Te pago por trabajar, no por preguntar" le amenazó, antes de sacar las cartas que llevaba ocultas en su ropa "Es todo lo que tenemos" Dijo poniéndolas sobre la mesa

"La búsqueda de otra mami" se rió mientras aceptaba la información "siempre ayudando a quien lo necesita"

Terrence acercó un poco más a Candy, de ser posible, su rostro se endureció por un segundo

"Sabes, ella se parece enormemente a la mujer que estaba contigo cuando te traje las noticias de Eleonor"

El aliento de la ruta se atoró en su garganta y un nudo en su estomago le hizo recordar exactamente quién era Terrence, el ex prometido de su hermana. Media hermana, se corrigió mentalmente tratando de quitar su mano de la suya.

"Ella es Lady White" presentó sin querer rebelar su nombre "Durante los siguientes meses, responderás ante ella, solo ella, ni siquiera yo tendré el poder que ella tiene" le dejo claro

"Claro, principito" se rió tomando otra copa que una mesera había dejado caer en su mesa "Será costoso y si mami se parece a la niña estaré gustoso de verla"

Terrence le miró con asco y bajando la voz le pidió a ella que le entregara en relicario que estaba en su pecho.

"Tal vez, pueda ayudar" dijo el castaño poniéndolo en su mano antes de salir de aquel lugar.

"Hermanas, vaya chico raro" se rio mientras ambos se deslizaban a la salida

Candy jadeo en busca de aire, no sabía que había pasado, el hombre no le daba bueno espina pero si era lo único que podía hacer para encontrar a su madre lo haría. Ambos caminan de regreso a los caballos y ella no dijo nada mientras el la ayudaba a montar al caballo.

No hablo cuando sus dedos rozaron su cadera y luego apretaron su cintura, mucho menos dijo algo sobre el fuego que dejaban sus manos en su cuerpo. Tampoco hablo de las palabras de aquel hombre ni siquiera trato de decir que no era un reemplazo de Susana únicamente se aferró a las riendas y una vez que Terrence estuvo listo cabalgó tras de él.

Los ojos de Candy nunca dejaron al castaño ni siquiera cuando entraron a los establos y mucho menos cuando ambos se deslizaron por los pasillos ocultos. Sus ojos iban directamente a sus manos entrelazadas, al secreto que ahora ambos guardaban y su cabeza no dejaa de repetirle lo absurdo que era confiar en un desconocido mientras que su corazón latía como el del castaño.

"Todo estará bien" dijo el joven mientras entraban a la habitación de ella.

Candice sin planearlo envolvió sus brazos en la cintura masculina, llorando y empezando a empapar la camisa de este mientras su alma se desgarraba.

Terrence miró la luna alzandose en la ventana y sin decir más se sentó en el pequeño sillon, dejandola llorar. Y así sin planearlo y estudiando la cara de la niña empezó a consolarla, las palabras suaves salieron de sus labios y tratando de tranquilizarla tuvo que admitir que ella le preocupaba más de lo que el había creído posible.

Sus manos se dedicaron a deshacer la trenza de la rubia que practicamente se había quedado dormida sobre de él.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó suavemente al cielo, nunca se había sentido así, ni con Susana que le juraba amar.

La tranquilidad de ver a la niña envuelta en sus brazos simplemente era imposible de imaginar, solo podía cerrar los ojos y oler su cabello. En toda su vida ni una mujer había tenido poder sobre él y ahora parecía estar finamente envuelto al meñique de la rubia.

"No puede ser"

El nunca volvería a dejarse encantar por una hechicera, no importa como su alma se envolvía a la de ella y mucho menos que su corazón latiera a su ritmo, su hermana lo había destrozado y no quería imaginar lo que ella podía lograr.

Con cuidado se alejó de su cuerpo y tomandola en brazos la cargo hasta su cama. Candice White era peligrosa y debía alejarse de ella, se convenció por unos minutos que solo era el hecho de tener una perdida similar aquello que los ataba tan intimamente, despues de todo, no existían las almas gemelas y mucho menos el amor a primera vista.

Sin embargo su boca susurró "Descansa, pecas"

Se incorporó y mientras caminaba al tapiz se repitió una y otra vez que una vez que solo era deseo o incluso compasión.

Nota del autor:

¡El primero de los tres capítulos!

Sigo revisando, escribiendo y alistando todo para que hoy puedan disfrutar de esta historia, después de todo es una cuarentena la que estamos viviendo y todos necesitamos de lgo que ayude.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron preocupados por la situación y aún más a todos los que la entendieron.

Ciertamente, en muchos lugares de México no se ha tomado con la seriedad necesaria este asunto, aún cuando los medios internacionales nos muestran la realidad por loq ue espero que todos tomemos enserio y hagamos lo posible por evitar que el COVID-19 haga más daño.


	12. Capítulo IX: Aila

**Capítulo IX: Aila**

Dorothy no pudo evitar ver a Candice mientras esta se bañaba, la rubia estaba silbando alegremente en la bañera. Algo había cambiado en su niña, lo sabía. La rubia tarareo felizmente mientras se deslizaba en su ropa interiror y luego cantó suavemente mientras seleccionaba un vestido amarillo suave.

La sonrisa de la pequeña solo se apagó cuando sus ojos fueron a su cuello y lo notó vacio. Aun así desestimó la idea pensando que pronto sabría de donde venía y creyendo ciegamente que tal vez tenía un nuevo amigo, con eso el sonrojo en su rostro se encendió.

"Es un buen día" solo dijo ante la mirada de Dorothy y caminando lentamente al jardín donde la reina desayunaba empezó a sonreír un poco menos.

En la mesa ya se encontraban todos menos Terrence, sin decir más hizo una reverencia ante Karen y tomó asiento, ciertamente había de todo, los más exquisitos postres estaban ahí así como el té y las tostadas francesas que tanto amaba. Con cuidado tomo una tostada y colocando una fina capa de mermelada se dispuso a desayunar.

"¿Y su esposo, Condesa?" Preguntó la reina antes de morder una fresa

"Algo ha requerido su atención en Leagan" Contestó feliz de ser el centro de atención "Sin embargo, debería de estar aquí mañana"

"Claro,odiaría que se perdiera de su corta visita"

Candy se rió suavemente al ver la sonrisa de Susana caer. En algún momento se preguntó porque Karen la odiaba tanto y simplemente se alegro de no ser la receptora de ese odio.

Las tres mujeres inciaron su caminata matutina, Susana leía una carta de su esposo mientras las Karen hablaba de la llegada de sus amigas y Candice la escuchaba atentamente sobre las nuevas integrantes de la corte, Lady Patricia y Lady Annette llegarían pronto. La primera esperaba llegar esa misma mañana mientras la segunda lo haría un día después.

"Majestad, mi cuñada, Eliza ha tenido un problema y se encuentra en la ciudad" empezó Susana

Karen solo asintió, pensando en como sacar a la fastidiosa rubia de su cabello, era como un insecto que se aferraba a ella. Candy sin embargo observo a una joven acercase con timidez, en su mano no había equipaje, solo un violín de aspecto lujosos. Sus ojos recorrieron su cara redonda, enmarcada con los anteojos redondos mientras que el cabello curiosamente corto cepillaba sus hombros, su piel estaba lejos del tono marfil que presntaba el de Susana, en cambio se encontraba bañado por el sol justo como el suyo propio.

"Su alteza" dijo la mujer inclinándose cortésmente antes de que los gritos de su dama d compañía llenaran el lugar haciendo claro que se había escapado.

"Paty, querida, de nuevo te escapas" contestó la reina dejando la mano de Candy para tomar la de la castaña.

Los ojos esmeralda vieron detalladamente a Patricia, la segunda de los hijos del marques de O'Brian y tambien producto de su segundo matrimonio con una gran amante de las artes, sus ojos vagaron al violín, decían que ella podía tocar como su madre que en su momento se había presentado en la corte y enamorado al joven y viudo marques.

"Tocaré para ti" prometio la castaña al ver la mirada curiosa de Candice

"Permítanme presentarlas, Paty ella es Candy" Dijo juntando la mano de ambas.

Ambas mujeres se agradaron inmediatamente, su aspecto salvae y su aire de rebeldía eran claros. La hermana de Candice, Susana, tosió fingidamente haciendo que la reina rodara los ojos.

"Por supuesto, la hermana de Candice, la Condesa de Leagan, Susana Leagan White" Dijo Karen cansadamente

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron lentamente para después entrecerrarse, esa mujer había sido causa de chisme en la corte por meses. Los ojos castaños evaluaron a la mujer que andaba lujosamente vestida, tanto que parecía estar fuera de cuadro entre los sencillos vestidos que portaban el resto.

"Un gusto, Condesa" dijo Paty lentamente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

"El gusto es mío, Lady O'Brian" asintió

Paty la miró con desagrado, después de todo una mujer como esa no podía traer nada bueno y vaya si su primo André lo sabía, después de todo le había roto el corazón al enterarse de que solo era el segundo hijo de un vizconde y eso que la rubia había tenido tan solo 14 años en ese momento, cuando fijo la atención en el primo de Karen.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala de música? He extrañado tu compañía" Exclamó Karen empezando a caminar al palacio.

Candy no dejo de notar las miradas intercambiadas entre ambas mujeres, Paty detestaba a su hermana y por más que Susana hubiera hecho ella no deseaba que su hermana fuera repudiada por el mundo entero, después de todo había roto toda lealtad entre ellas para conseguirlo.

"Entonces ¿es cierto que te escapaste a Italia el verano pasado?" Cuestionó Karen mientras entraban al salón

Candy se sentó escuchando a la tímida Paty quien solo parecía apasionarse por su violín, lo que la habia llevado a ver el mundo. Siguiendo el corazón musical de su madre se había embarcado a Paris, Verona y Madrid en busca de los mejores maestros que el dinero de su amado padre pudiera pagar.

"Sin embargo, aún deseo poder visitar Escocia" Dijo con un suspiro

El rostro de Karen se endureció por un segundo antes de asentir y responder suavemente.

"Yo también, querida. Sin embargo necesitamos más que unas rosas, un chocolate y una melodía para convencer a Lord Andrew de bajar las armas" Murmuró lentamente "Después de la muerte de su hija y el secuestro de su nieta no ha podido dejar de odiar, incluso mi madre, la reina, intentó cesar todo pero no lo logró"

"¿Qué ofreció la difunta Reina Elizabeth?" Cuestiono Susana por primera vez interesada en la conversación que se llevaba a puerta cerrada.

"Un matrimonio, deseaban me casara con el príncipe William" Contesto secamente.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron mudas en la habitación y sin querer decir mucho más Candy invitó a Paty a tocar tratando de distraer los enredos políticos con los que su amiga tenía que vivir.

Más tarde, esa noche todas se despidieron, la reina se había disculpado alegando un dolor de cabeza, dejando solo a Candy y a Paty, ya que Susana se preparaba para la llegada de Eliza.

Los curiosos ojos esmeralda buscaron respuestas en la nueva chica, que al sentir su penetrante mirada la guío a un banco en el jardín.

"Karen no esta perfectamente sana" Empezó lentamente "Y las presiones de la corona aplastan su salud cada día. El conflicto con Escocia se la esta comiendo, han tratado de detener los conflictos armados pero el viejo rey no lo quiere"

Candy asintió suavemente mientras la invitaba a continuar.

"Su hija, Lady Andrew, fue asesinada en nuestro país hace años y sumado al secuestro de su nieta esta furioso, ansioso de sangre inglesa" murmuró mientras miraban el cielo "Karen ha buscado a su nieta por años, cree que si logra regresarla todo marchara mejor"

"Pero, tu no crees eso" contestó la rubia

"No lo creo, dicen que el embarazo de la princesa Rose volvió loco a su padre, su esposo había muerto y ella se enamoró poco después de un inglés, era un pecado, iban a tene un hijo" confeso mientras tartaba de recordar todos los detalles que su padre le haía contado.

La rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta, Karen se veía fuerte y feliz pero en realidad estaba sufriendo por su pueblo, buscando frenar una guerra que había sido iniciado por un pecado.

"Por favor, continua" pidió Candy ansiosa mientras miraba a Paty

"No es una buena historia, esta llena de dolor… ¿Estas segura?" Cuestionó haciendo que la rubia asintiera.

"La princesa Rose se vio obligada a casarse con un Marques, que nunca logró amar, pero si a querer. De esa unión nació su primer hijo, Anthony, ahora marques de Brown. Todo parecía ir bien, ambas naciones se estaban relajando, Elizabeth, la antigua reina, se sentía menos angustiada por el problema entre ambos reino, pero el viejo rey William parecía no pensar lo mismo"

Candy cerró los ojos imaginando la situación, un mundo donde podían disfrutar de las gaitas escosesas y en el cual podía sentarse junto a las rosas de su madre.

"Envió al marques de Brown en una misión, ajeno de que su objetivo también lo sabía, ambos murieron ese día, el joven Anthony fue nombrado marques a la edad de 4 años"

"Sin embargo, la princesa Rose, que en ese momento se convirtió en la viuda de Brown, se negó a aceptar que su hijo hubiera quedado sin padre y sin pensarlo trato de investigar lo que había pasado, así encontró al padre de su hija, de alguna manera había estado involucrado con el asesinato de su marido y ambos se enamoraron, de ello nació Aila"

"¿Aila?"Dijo la rubia con disgusto mientras torcia su nariz

"Campo de Robles" Contestó divertida "Ella nació en medio de una propiedad de la corona, una pequeña locación en medio de arboles, ahí se le entrego a su padre y nunca más se supo de ella, no hasta que Lady Rose fue hallada muerta en Inglaterra durante lo que creían era una visita programada para su hija"

"Dios, me he quedado helada" Respondió Candy con miedo y cubriendo sus brazos con sus manos.

Paty asintió, no era una linda historia, pero era la historia que había dado pie a la eterna guerra que ahora vivían. Ambas mujeres se levantaron de un saltó al ver la figura de un hombre tambaleando, caminando directo hacia ellas con una botella en mano.

"Ayudame" Dijo Candice al reconocer la cara del joven ingles.

Sin esperar respuesta camino hacia él y lo tomo en brazos permitiendo que su cuerpo tocara el piso junto con el de ella mientras Patricia buscaba ayuda, en el piso ella acunaba el rostro del futuro duque, el olor del licor penetraba su nariz mientras que el perfume barato le hacia estragos en la mente, Terrence había estado a fuera todo el día y podía imaginar donde. Después de todo el castaño estaba lejos de su apariencia limpia y sobria, en cambio la marca de lápiz labial en su cuello, el cabello revuelto y el olor nauseabundo lo llenaban.

"Lo siento, Lady White" murmuró avergonzado la escolta del futuro Duque " Se suponía que Archie y Stear lo mantendrían a salvo"

Los ojos de la rubia se encontraron con Archie que la miraba avergonzado mientras que el otro caballero, que parecía ser Stear, optaba por lucir preocupado.

"Solo ayúdenme a levantarlo"

Con esa petición más de un siervo intento separan al castaño que se aferraba a la rubia fuertemente,

"No, Candy" Murmuró en estado de embriaguez viendo al demonio que lo había llevado a beber tratando de negarse a pensar en ella

"Levantate, Lord" Dijo ella con la voz molesta

"Terry" Suspiro mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte para escandalo de Dorothy que había estado cerca en todo momento

"Vamos, Terry" Cedió mientras este se ponía de pie y Stear le ayudaba

Con ayuda de uno de los sirvientes lo llevó de regreso a su alcoba, ya que el joven se había negado a soltar su mano y con todos entrando al cuarto del futuro duque su reputación estaba a salvo. La mirada del personal aclaraba que nadie hablaría de ese tema o del como el castaño había pedido un beso y el como la joven dama había besado su frente.


	13. Capítulo X: Las garras del amor

**Capítulo X: Las garras del amor**

Candice suspiró recordando el suave beso que había dejado en la frente del joven que ahora se encontraba frente a ella en el picnic que habían organizado esa mañana. Los primos de Terrence Archie y Stear se encontraban en la reunión improvisada por Paty quien destacando lo hermoso del día había decidido sentarse en una manta en medio de uno de los enormes jardínes.

Los ojos de Candy agradecieron encontrarse en el palacio de Hampton y no en el que la reina Elizabeth había vivido, ya que aunque ambos se ubicaban en Londres el de su querida Karen tenía un enorme cuerpo de agua ante el cual podían descansar.

"Candy" Murmuró Terry viendo a la rubia que lo examinaba pero se negaba a hablar con él

"Terrence" reconoció frunciendo la nariz

"Lo siento, anoche, no era yo" le dijo con un grado de temor, después de todo sus primos le habían contado la actitud que había tomado ante ella.

"No te preocupes, mejor disculpate con tus amigas"

Con eso la rubia se puso de pie y procedió a caminar por la orilla del agua.

"Esta molesta" murmuró maravillado Terrence.

Ayer como en algunas otras ocasiones había recurrido a un bar donde algunas mujeres habían buscado su cariño y este había accedido pero sin dejar de pensar los ojos esmeraldas que lo atormentaban y la cantarina risa de la niña. Sin perder más el tiempo e ignorando el sentido común que le pedía alejarse de la hechicera que había causado estragos en su vida a solo días de ingresar en ella.

"Lo siento, pecas" dijo poniéndose al día con ella.

"No tienes porque sentirlo" Contestó ella mientras caminaba un poco más rápido

"Tienes razón, después de todo, somos solo amigos" remarcó él.

Los ojos verdes se pagaron por un momento y asintió, Terry la tomó de la mano y beso sus nudillos.

"No quiero que te enojes, quiero creer que podemos ser amigos, más allá de tu hermana y mi prima"

Candy asintió suavemente exigiendole a su corazón serenarse, después de todo, era mejor así se repitió mientras regresaba al lugar donde su nueva amiga empezaba a empaquetar todo en la cesta para que después una de las sirvientas la tomara.

"Hoy llega Annie, te encantará" Dijo la castaña tomando con nerviosismo dejando que los tres primos junto a Susana los siguieran.

Ambas amigas se miraron en silencio, Karen había permanecido encerrada en su despacho y ciertamente la habían oído gritar un par de veces después del desayuno. Podría ser bueno que la sacaran un rato aunque sea a respirar un poco.

Unos pasos más atrás Susana se había aferrado a Terry mientras este la miraba con aburrimiento.

"Sabes Terry, aún recuerdo Grandchester" dijo ella suavemente.

Los ojos del muchacho se movieron inmediatamente a su figura, sí, él también lo recordaba, ella había usado el mismo vestido azul que usaba actualmente, esa tarde el la había hecho su mujer.

"Terry" Gritó Candice al ver la mirada perdida del castaño "Tienes que conocer a Lady Anne"

Este agradeció a la rubia menor que se había quedado parado viéndolo con reproche antes de tomar su mano y dirigirlo a la mesa donde los demás tomaban un vaso de limonada.

"Gracias" murmuró el castaño mientras caminaba con ella.

"Para que son los amigos, si no, para rescatarse de las garras del amor" se rio ella mientras le presentaba a la recién llegada.

Annie era hermosa, su cabello negro colgaba elegantemente atado en decenas de trenzas elaboradamente unidas al cráneo de su cabeza en un estilo romano definido. Muchos la llamarían callada o tímida pero no, ella era observadora, siempre lo había sido. Y podía ver la forma en que los ojos de Terrence seguían a Candice por la habitación el como se movían juntos, como si fueran imanes.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no tenemos una aventura?" dijo Candice llamando la atención de todos mientras Karen entraba a la habitación. "Existe una feria en la ciudad ¿cierto?"

Todos asintieron y ella sin decir más tomó una prenda que Dorothy le había entregado, un vestido sencillo, un vestido que cualquier plebeyo podría usar.

"Vamos a la feria, no como nobles, vamos como gente normal" Pidió ella mientras Karen sonreía, casi nunca podía hacerlo.

"Necesitaremos más que ropa común, debemos transformarnos" Sonrió la reina movilizando al palacio, un puñado de guardias los acompañarían .

Susana decidió pasar de la oportunidad, ella en realidad no deseaba unirse a los plebeyos, prefería quedarse en el hermoso palacio y esperar a que su esposo regresara junto a Eliza.

Los demás se vieron envueltos en curiosas pelucas y ropa sencilla. Candy habría recibido una peluca castaña la cual se mantenía en una coleta baja mientras que Paty se reía de su reflejo rubio y Annie no podía evitar odiar la peluca roja.

"Vamos" pidió Karen con el cabello corto y negro.

Los hombres se habían negado a usar pelucas sin embargo habían cambiado sus elegantes ropas. Con eso todos salieron siguiendo la risa de Karen y Candy se sintió mal al saber que su amiga no siempre no podía tener esa sonrisa.

"La ultima vez que camine así, fue hace años" le confió Karen a Candy "Antes de todo"

"¿No querías la corona?" murmuró Candy

"Nunca, siempre pensé que había personas más capaces" dijo mientras miraba a Terry "Por un capricho de mi madre terminé aquí, se lo pedí, yo solo quería ver el mundo, recorrer las naciones" le contó cuando entraban a la feria.

Candice sonrió tristemente, podía verlo, ella era tan libre, tan rebelde que la corona parecía pesar muhco más de lo que se podía imaginar.

"Amo a mi pueblo, enserio lo hago, pero amo la libertad, sentir el pasto en mis pies" comentó brevemente "Además, mi primo ofrece algo que nunca podré dar, un heredero" murmuró ella dejando a la ahora castaña atrás.

"Candy, ven, vamos" pidió Annie mientras jalaba a la rubia que seguía muda ante la confesión de la reina.

Por horas se vieron envueltos en la diversión ofrecida, juegos y risas además de comida llenaron el lugar. Todos lucían más jóvenes, como si tuvieran su edad, lejos de los ojos de la corte volvían a ser niños.

"No quieres pecas" Preguntó Terrence alzando un tarro con alguna bebida de dudosa procedencia

"No" lo miró seriamente recordando el episodio de la noche anterior.

"Esta bien" dijo alzando sus manos "Es la primera copa" le recordó antes de arrastrarla a la tienda del adivino "Anda, te he visto mirarlo toda la noche, esperare afuera" le aseguró

Candice asintió y entró con temor al lugar. Dentro una sola mesa con una gitana sentada del otro lado le sonrió, Cndice se sentó temorosa y miró como la niña tomaba la baraja agitándola en su cara.

"Por favor" pidió con calma

La rubia selecciono tres simples cartas y se sorprendió cuando la gitana tomo su mano en la ultima, viendo la palma.

"Sé que tienes preguntas, pero, no puedo resolverlas, tendrás que hacerlo tu misma, princesa" le dijo "Sin embargo puedo decirte que se me permite ver" Le devolvió su mano con una sonrisa mientras que con la izquierda volteaba la primera carta "Encontraras lo que buscas, la respuesta esta más cerca de lo que imaginas y los sacrificios que harás por ella son incontables, tu madre encerraba más secretos de los que creías"

Los ojos verdes vacilaron mientras la mujer levantaba la segunda de las cartas.

"Un amante, estas enamorada y aún no lo sabes…"

"Basta" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba unas monedas en la mesa

"Tu hilo rojo, lo has encontrado, suerte Candice" murmuró mientras la rubia salía de la tienda

Terrence tomó a la niña entre brazos mientras se preguntaba que le había agitado tan repentinamente. Sin decir más la consoló brevemente antes de apartarse de ella y ver como trataba de tomar el dije que faltaba en su cuello.

"Tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos" pidió este mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un único artefacto.

Con cuidado deslizo la cadena en su cuello y colocando su seguro le hizo frente

"Sé que extrañas tu collar, este puede estar contigo mientras" dijo suavemente.

Candice tomó el valioso regalo, no era de su madre, pero era de Terry. Agradecio suavemente el a Dios por tener un nuevo amigo en el cual confiar. Después de su oración tomo el dije que descansaba en su pecho, una rosa en oro blanco se entrelazaba con la fina cadena.

"Ahora ven, tenemos que llevarle algo a Clean" dijo felizmente jalandola hacia las luces.

La rubia no dijo nada, no menciono como sus manos se entrelazaban pero no dejo de sonreír mientras seguía al rebelde. Ambos se colaron en cada puesto, gastando pequeñas cantidades en cosas necesarias. No pus objeción cuando un hombre les ofreció un retrato y mucho menos cuando él lo aceptó. Tampoco se quejó de la manera en que robaba comida de su plato e ignoró las miradas curiosas cuando se acercaron al grupo que se preparaba para regresar al castillo.

Todos caminaron alegremente, la noche empezaba a arroparlos y el aire se encontraba lleno de alegría. Candice bailó alegremente en el prado previo al palacio, donde algunos campesinos iniciaban un festejo provisional.

"Me permite" pidió Paty señalando la flauta transversal que uno de ellos tenía.

El granjero asintió y la mujer despues de limpiar el instrumento levemente posó sus labios en este para tocar una armonía suave. La multitud miró a la niña con lentes que pasionalmente tocaba el instrumento sorprendiendo a todos que pronto se unieron a Candy.

Pronto todos se encontraban riendo y siguiendo el ejemplo de Candy bailando descalzos, Karen suspiró de satisfacción una vez que sus dedos tocaron la tierra y jalando a Terrence se unió a la niña.

"Ella tiene una magia, hace que los demás bailen a su alrededor" murmuró Annie junto a Paty quien solo asintió mientras continuaba su balada.

En el circulo que se había formado Candy giraba alegremente entre los campesinos, sonriendo suavemente y arrebatando el suspiró de más de un caballero haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño, ser amigos podría ser más difícil de lo esperado, en especial viendo como su primo tomaba su mano y la hacia girar tontamente.

La gente rompió en aplausos una vez que Paty ceso la música, haciendo que el selecto grupo entrara al castillo por la puerta de servicio.

"Gracias, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba hacer esto" dijo Karen mientras se despedía de la peluca igual que las demás mujeres.

"Siempre es bueno hacer algo que nos haga sonreír" Contesto Candy agitando el cabello de un lado a otro.

"Así es, querida" dijo Susana sentada en la sala

El alegre grupo se quedó en silencio al ver que Susana y su marido los miraban lentamente. Los ojos de su marido buscaron la cara de la rubia menor, la sonrisa pegada en su rostro la hacia ver más linda, más rebelde y más joven. Por un segundo sus ojos recorrieron su mandíbula y el deseo en ellos fue inmediato.

"Creo que es hora de dormir" declaró Terrence tomando la mano de Candy y jalandola brevemente "Dorothy" buscó a la sirvienta que en pocos segundos estuvo a su lado "Las llevaré a la alcoba de Candy, todavía tiene mi libro" agregó inventando una escusa para sacarla de ahí

Mientras caminaban lentamente Terrence soltó su mano y una vez frente a su puerta beso su mejilla

"Para salvarte de las garras de un mal amor" le repitió riendo

"Ve a dormir" Contestó suavemente ella mientras entraba a su habitación con Dorothy.

**Nota del autor**

Hi, I'm back!

Lo prometido es deuda, el tercer capítulo!

Ahora sí los comentarios, me he atrasado con esto

Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente y entender mi situación.

Eli: El peor ciego es el que no quiere ver, veamos como la vida le abre los ojos, después de todo no es el unico que puede verla.

Rose: Candy merece el amor que da, veremos como Terry lucha por ella una vez que esta cree son amigos y sin darse cuenta él siempre hace cosas por ella.

Armonica de Terry: De nada, me alegra hacerte más llevadera la cuarentena. Cuidate, en la Ciudad de México todavía hay quien cree es un juego

Aliss: Deuda pagada, no soy diputada jajajaja yo si se cumplir

Becky7024: Muchas gracias! Ya empezamos a ver como todo se enreda con el amor

Karina Estrada: Candy es una caja de pandora, más de uno va a sufrir

Saritaanimelove,Gaby , crazzy 76, roceli, Wenca37, Ana, minea, Alesita77, LahnyAlmonte, Austraia 77, Blanca G,Fabiola R, Bunny, Luz Issmenen, Elena, Denny Andley, candice White, Marian, Yessy, Gevatri, Leti Bonilla, Carol,Crazzy 76 y todos mis guest

¡Gracias totales!

Cuidado donde sea que me esten leyendo, un abrazo virtual y muchas bendiciones para todos en este momento tan dificil

¡Ya son más de 300 comentarios! ¡65 Follows y 43 Favs!

Estoy ansiosa para ver que logramos en unos días, nos vemos el jueves

Besos (Con sana distancia)

Withe Mons


	14. Capítulo XI: El tesoro

**Capítulo XI: El tesoro**

Candice trató de no sonreír mientras Karen le recordaba a Susana que Paty y Annie ya se encontraban en la corte por lo que no era necesario seguir sirviendo de escolta.

"Partiremos mañana" Aceptó el conde con incomodidad desde su asiento en el desayuno

"Que lastima, estaba disfrutando de su compañía" sonrió burlonamente mientras tomaba otro bocado de pastel "Pero qué le haré, supongo que tendremos que encontrar una manera de divertirnos sin ustedes"

Los ojos esmeralda le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia a Terrence, el muchacho había golpeado su pie por debajo de la mesa mientras trataba de no reír. La mirada severa solo provocó que sus hombros se alzaran con agitación mientras ella tenía que levantar su taza de té para cubrir su sonrisa.

"Sin embargo, podemos hacer algo hoy" Dijo Susana lentamente "Organice una búsqueda del tesoro" Comentó alegremente.

Las cejas de Karen se alzaron en un segundo pero aun así asintió, era su juego favorito.

"Es una gran idea ¿Pero qué ganará el equipo victorioso?" cuestiono sabiendo que se jugaba en parejas usualmente

"La satisfacción de haber ganado" Dijo la rubia sabiendo que la situación económica de su marido no le permitía ofertar un gran premio como era usual.

"Y si gana un día fuera del palacio" sugirió la reina "Todos amamos de una buena aventura y yo me ofreceré a pagar un día lleno de emociones"

Todos se levantaron rápidamente mientras Karen daba instrucciones nuevas, la búsqueda se reorganizaría, ella no confiaba en la ética de Susana. Y dado que ella misma jugaría se negaba a ser el juez por lo que su mayordomo tomaría ese papel.

El grupo se reunión frente la enorme fuente en el centro del jardín mirando los diez trozos de pergaminos finamente enrollados y colocados en la bandeja que sostenía Dorothy alegremente.

"Ahora, los equipos" Sonrió Susana mirando a Terrence

Todos tomaron un número y para fortuna de Terry el tenía el primero.

"Quiero a pecas" Dijo regresando su número al saco de terciopelo rojo, Candy asintió dejando el suyo en este y sacándole la lengua.

La cara de Neal, Archie, Eliza y sobre todo de Susana enrojecieron por el coraje. Paty, obteniendo el siguiente le sonrió a Karen. Archie se emparejo a Annie, Stear se conformó con Eliza y así se dejo al matrimonio formar pareja.

"Esto no sería divertido sin las complicaciones" Empezó Karen haciendo que los demás la miraran con nervios. Uno de los sirvientes se adelantó con un fino pañuelo de seda empezando a atar las manos de los participantes, de modo que tendrían que permanecer en pareja.

Candy levantó la mano que ahora se encontraba fija a la de Terrence, el pañuelo zafiro estaba perfectamente enredado en sus muñecas. Por una vez Candy lamento el atuendo tan finamente elaborado que Susana portaba, era pesado y complicaría su juego. Las demás usaban ligeros vestidos de verano, a pesar de ser primavera, que les permitían librarse del corsé y los kilos de las capas de telas.

"Vamos, Candy" le presionó el mientras tiraba de ella en busca de su pista.

Lo último que escucho fue un listos por parte de Dorothy y luego Terrnce la había arrastrado al laberinto inglés. Corrieron hasta encontrar una banca donde podrían leer su pista sin temor de que esta ayudara a los otros.

"Todos me visitan y a todos veo, sin embargo no respondo y espero. Así que encuéntrame, estoy de pie, viendo a quién acude a mí" Leyó Terrence haciendo que Candy lo mirara con una suave sonrisa

"Todo tu tiempo en San Pablo y no puedes entenderlo" Le echó en cara Susana "La capilla del palacio" Le dijo fácilmente jalándolo en la dirección adecuada.

"Dame tu mano, será menos incomodo" Le dijo sueltamente entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella.

Ella se sonrojó pero quito la idea de su mente, solo eran amigos. Le sonrió abiertamente mientras asentía y volvían a correr. Terrence se sorprendió al ver como sus rizos rebotaban y se agitaban con el viento despidiendo el aroma floral que encajaba a la perfección con el jardín.

Los dos entraron al prado donde se ubicaba la capilla. Ella sin dudarlo se dirigió a uno de los dos querubines que se encontraban a las orillas de la capilla. Ambos sonrieron al encontrar otro misterioso rollo de papel finamente colocado en la trompeta de uno de ellos.

"Te lo dije" le sonrió Candy mientras desdoblaban el siguiente trozo de papel.

Terrence lo miró por un momento mientras la niña se encogía en hombros al no saber a que hacia referencia la pista. El niño sin embargo sonrió y apretó sus manos unidas jalándola hasta la enorme fuente del otro lado del palacio. Y como si fuera una broma de mal gusto en la cima de esta se encontraba la siguiente pista, un conjunto de 5 botellas estaba en la parte superior, resguardando el secreto.

Candy volteo a verlo y luego de revisar que no había nadie alredor salio de su vestido celeste quedando únicamente en su camisón.

"¿Qué esperas?¡ayudame!" Dijo ella con prisa.

El se quedó mudo, el cuerpo de Candice aún cubierto por el camisón era maravilloso, dejaba ver que su figura no se debía a las elaboradas medidas a las que recurrían la mayoría de las mujeres, como su hermana, si no al ejercicio realizado diariamente. Con la boca cerra caminó y ayudándola a subirse en su espalda entró a la fuente, dejando sus zapatos en el pasto.

"Aquí vamos, tazan pecoso" trato de distraerse mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella presionado firmemente contra el suyo.

Ella asintió, mientras sentía el agua golpear su cuerpo, ella estiró su mano tratando de tomar la primera botella.

"La tengo" confirmó haciendo que él saliera del lugar, a esta altura ambos estaban empapados ocasionado la risa de la niña que intentaba bajar.

Ambos se miraron con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello rubio se pegaba firmemente a su cara, la sonrisa en su rostro y la falta de cualquier maquillaje lo dejaron sin aliento.

Candice rompió el encanto regresando a su vestido, una vez dentro de este por encima deslizo su batón, dejándolo abandonado en algún lugar del jardín y pareciendo perfectamente vestida nuevamente. Soltó su cabelo, agitandolo de un lado a otro mientras con él corrían a la siguiente pista.

La tarde entera pasó así, la mano de ella en la de él, su sonrisa haciendo reflejo de la suya, su cabello suelto y bailando entre los dos mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con más fuerzas.

"Es la última" Gritó Candice mientras corría con Terry a donde había iniciado aquella búsqueda. Casi era hora de la comida y esta se encontraba lista en una de las mesas del jardín. Ambos entregaron todas las notas al mayordomo.

"Son los primeros" Aceptó desatando sus manos.

Candy soltó la mano de Terry y él sintió la perdida de calor, pero en cuestión de segundos los brazos de ella encerraban su cuello mientras se reía euforicamente. El joven solo asintió al poner sus manos en la cintura de ella y hacer girar. Se quedaron así por un momento, intimamnte abrazados ante la mirada escandalizada de los sirvientes.

La cara de la rubia se refugiaba en el cuerpo masculino mientras que los brazos de este la rodeaban fuertemente, protegiéndola del mundo, su rostro enterrado en cabello sorprendemente suave mientras las risas morían en su garganta.

"Tengo hambre" soltó Candy separándose rápidamente de él.

El castaño asintió caminando tras de ella. Los dos se sentaron y empezaron a almorzar viendo curiosamente como Susana y Neal regresaban solo con dos botellas y una mirada fastidiada. Al rendirse el mayordomo desató su nudo y ambos se sentaron en lados opuestos, como si soportar la presencia del otro fuera un logro.

En su lugar, Neal se sentó junto a Candice y le sonrió agradablemente mientras apreciaba su belleza resplandeciente. Susana por su parte se mantuvo cerca de Terry, ignorando por completo a su esposo.

"Felicidades, Cand" dijo dulcemente su cuñado tomando su mano y besándola suavemente.

"Gracias Neal"Contestó por ella Terrence mirando al moreno

Candy le dirigió una brillante sonrisa a Terrence que solo asintió mientras su tobillo rozaba el de ella.

Minutos después una a una las parejas se unieron. Stear con una mueca, Paty y Karen terriblemente empapadas y Archie y Annie con una mirada molesta. El equipo aún emapapado recibió una bata de baño mientras los demás se reían de estas. Todos comieron tranquilamente mientras contaban las anécdotas de su aventura por el palacio.

"Deberías de usar sombreros, hermana, tu piel empieza a lucir tostada" Empezó Susana viendo la tez bronceada de la niña.

"Te ves encantadora, Candy" Respondió Archie "Tu piel tostada resalta cada peca en tu rostro, cada beso de sol"

En ese instante pasaron varias cosas en la mesa. Candy se sonrojó y bajando la mirada le dio las gracias a Archie, por su parte este le sonrió brillantemente mientras susana fruncía el ceño, Annie rodaba los ojos, Stear y Paty veían el rostro de Terry que buscaba en los ojos esmeraldas alguna señal que le pidiera ayuda como lo había hecho con Neal mientras que Karen tomaba su copa de vino alegremente.

"Ya es tarde" Observo la reina mientras daba indicaciones de que prepararan el salón esmeralda para jugar cartas.

Sin que nadie lo notara el tobillo de Terrence se enredó en el de Candy quien saltó brevemente ante el contacto de su piel desnuda con la suya ,ya que ninguno de los dos usaba calcetas pues estas estaban mojadas. El no dijo nada y ella tampoco lo comento. En su lugar ella movió la man que permanecía oculta rozando la de él, mientras que Terry en vez de alejarla entralazo sus dedos apretándolos suavemente y dibujando un pequeño patrón en su mano. Candy se sonrojó un poco más cuando el dejo ir su mano. Nunca había tenido un amigo con el que se comportara así, algo no estaba bien.

"Tienes razón, Archie" Dijo Terry antes de implicar un poco de presión sobre el tobillo de ella

Candice sonrió suavemente y asintió tratando de volver su atención a la copa de vino que en un solo momento se había vuelto muy interesante.

"Me gustaría ir al zoológico, si eso esta bien con Terry" Dijo Candice mirando al castaño

"Me encantaría"

Karen asintió complacida y minutos después dirigió a todos llevándolos al salón que ya estaba listo para su uso. Terry insistió en acompañar a Candy, tomando su brazo suavemente y disculpándose junto a las demás mujeres para instalarse en su vestido de noche.

El resto de la tarde paso entre juegos y risas, los coqueteos de Archie con Candy, las miradas de Susana a Terry y la sonrisa de Eliza que trataba de aprovechar el tiempo.

"Buenas noches" sonrió Karen después de la cena.

Sus invitados empezaron a caminar a sus habitaciones, separndose del joven matrimonio y Eliza en las escaleras ya que sus habitaciones por orden de Karen habían sido colocados lo más lejano posible.

Sin embargo mientras subían al primer nivel, donde Annie, Paty, Candy, Archie, y Stear compartían el ala de visitas ya que únicamente Terrence y Karen usaban el segundo piso ya que solo ellos eran miembros de la familia real mientras que los otros dos caballeros eran primos políticos de Terrence más no de Karen.

"Buenas noches" se despidieron todos los que se quedaban en aquel piso, entrando uno a uno a su cuarto mientras que Candy no podía apartar la vista de Terrence.

"Buenas noches" Contestó Terry mirando únicamente a la rubia que se sonrojó suavemente.

Una vez en su cuarto ella recargó su cuerpo contra la puerta, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, su olor, la forma en que la miraba o la tocaba. Despidió a Dorothy, que la esperaba en su habitación, una vez que se encontró en su ropa de cama. Sin pensarlo mucho sostuvo su vela mientras entraba al pasadizo, necesitaba leer algo, necesitaba distraerse.

"Terry dijo que bajando las escaleras la cuarta entrada" se recordó mientras hacia el recorrido.

Su sonrisa apareció al ver la biblioteca, era hermosa y ella podría permitirse tranquilidad ya que nadie la molestaría. Tomando una copia de alguna novela romántica se sentó en un sillón que la resguardaba de la vista que se podía obtener entrando a la habitación.

Unos minutos después escucho el mismo ruido que ella había provocado al salir de la pared que se ubicaba entre dos estantes. Apago su vela con rapidez, solo para soltar un suspiro al ver a su amigo.

"Me asustaste Terrence" le regañó mientras levantaba su vela pidiendo algo de luz "Creo que es hora de volver a dormir"

"Podrías quedarte" sugirió tomando asiento a su lado "Después de todo, somos amigos" Dijo lentamente

La cabeza de Candy le dijo que no sin embargo en su cara se formó una sonrisa y se quedó sentada, pasando las hojas. Casi una hora después ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en regresar a sus habitaciones cuando el sonido de la puerta les llamó la atención.

Apagaron las velas, no tenían tiempo de llegar al pasadizo. Terrence tomo su mano y la arrastró detrás de una de las estanterías, haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia quedara entre él y la pared.

"Silencio" pidió Terrence mientras ella asentía.

Ambos sabían lo que podía pasar si los atrapaban así. Era totalmente incorrecto, ella se encontraba en una bata ligera y el en su ropa de cama,era más que escandaloso. Con ese pensamiento los ojos de Terry se dirigieron a los labios de Candy, recordando el sabor de estos y sin pensarlo dos veces mientras la voz de los sirvientes sonaban lejanas cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, su cuerpo reaccionó primero inclinándose más cerca de él. Una de sus manos se entrelazó con la de él mientras la otra tomaba su cuello, acercándolo más. Terrence sonrió ante el beso robado y por primera vez correspondido, sus labios rozaron los suyos suavemente hasta que ella suspiró y el decidió conocer su boca. Candy apretó su agarra contra el cuello de la camisa y si el brazo derecho de Terry no la sostuviera o si su cuerpo no lo presionara contra la pared.

"Candy" suspiró Terry besando su boca suavemente.

"Deberíamos ir a dormir" dijo ella mientras su mente se aclaraba, estaba avergonzada por su manera de actuar.

El joven asintió y caminaron a ciegas ninguno dijo nada, ni una palabra. Terrence se alegró de conocer los pasadizos a la perfección. Una vez que abrieron la puerta que indicaba su habitación ambos suspiraron.

"Candy, eso fue un error" Dijo Terrence lentamente "Eres mi amiga, en serio quiero que seamos amigos" le comento acariciando su mejilla

La niña asintió, ella lo entendía, el amor dolía a ambos les dolía. Sin pensarlo mucho su mano se deslizó en su mejilla y poniéndose de puntillas beso su boca en un casto beso.

"Seamos amigos, es lo mejor" Aceptó retirándose.

Ella sonrió mientras una lagrima se deslizaba en su mejilla sin soportarlo más el tomo su cara

"Una ultima vez" habló rápidamente antes de besarla

Sus labios se movieron con rapidez, su lengua encontró la de ella y sus manos se cerraron en su cintura. La necesidad de dos almas rotas y encontradas. Su beso se calentó mientras ella respondía con la misma necesidad, la necesidad de ser amada, la necesidad de él. Las lagrimas en su mejilla hablaron por el poco tiempo que se conocían y el dolor en su alma que provocaba el desear a alguien tan intensamente a pocos días de conocerlo.

Los besos bajaron su intensidad mientras él empezaba a hacer los besos más cortos y dulces hasta besar su frente para luego retroceder y hacer una reverencia.

"Amigos" juró dejándola en su habitación.

Ella se desplomó en el pis cuando el cerró la puerta.

Nota del autor:

Usualmente contesto algunos comentarios, pero por esta vez no lo haré, la siguiente semana regresaremos a la rutina. Hoy quiero dar un mensaje.

Fuerza, fuerza a todos la que lo necesitan, porque hoy necesitamos no tener miedo, necesitamos tener fuerza, la fuerza de creer que pronto el mundo regresara a su normalidad, fuerza para creer que vendrán días mejores. Fuerza para sostenernos unidos.

Hoy, que el mundo esta de cabeza, hoy que el mundo no sabe que hacer y enfrentamos una de las mayores crisis. Hoy les pido que crean, que sean solidarios, que confíen y que sean responsables, responsables por las personas que amamos, por las que no queremos perder y por las que ya perdimos.

Hoy no somos una nación, hoy no soy de México, hoy entendí que soy del mundo entero, que todos lo somos.

Fuerza

White Mons


	15. Capítulo XII: ¿Simplemente amigos y ?

**Capítulo XII: ¿Simplemente amigos y negociaciones de paz?**

_Candy suspiró por décima vez en el día, sus ojos se movieron por la habitación, en su mano dos boletos para el zoológico, no había nada más. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza la cual se escondía en el bello gorro que Dorothy había colocado en su cabeza tratando de proteger su piel._

_Minutos después el apuesto castaño entro en escena, llevaba ropa ligera para afrontar el calor, sus ojos se encontraron y el sonrojo en su cara se hizo evidente. Dorothy quien esperaba junto a su bella dama frunció el ceño, ella y otra sirvienta los acompañarían en su excursión._

"_Vamos" Habló el inglés extendiendo su mano hacia ella._

_Candy la tomo con vacilación, tratando de olvidar la noche anterior. Ambos se sentaron en silencio y durante el trayecto evitaron cualquier palabra, sin embargo, una vez en el recinto intercambiaron observaciones de los animales que en este se encontraban. Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaban a cada paso, su sonrisa se ensanchó y pronto, olvidando a situación, se encontró divirtiéndose._

"_Me alegra" dijo Terrence "Me alegra que podas hacer esto, yo te quiero Candice, no quiero perder a mi amiga"_

"Señorita Candy" La voz de su querida Dorothy la regreso a la realidad, habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella conversación y desde hace 11 días el primo de la reina había partido por algun negocio.

"Sí, Dorothy" Dijo levantando la vista del libro

"El joven Terrence ha regresado" Exclamó lentamente

Los pies de la rubia bajaron del sillón y sin esperar un segundo salió de su habitación, los pies de ella parecían volar mientras corría por el palacio. Se detuvo en la entrada, el joven bajaba de su carruaje, se veía agotado, pero feliz.

Sin meditarlo mucho se lanzó a sus brazos. Ella se había vuelto amiga de todos en el palacio pero Terrence era único.

"Pecosa" se rió aceptando él abrazó y alzándola suavemente

"¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Bien" Sonrió abiertamente mientras Terrence la colocaba en el piso.

La mirada de él pareció mantenerse solo un segundo en la de ella y la chica se recordó que el latido que sentía tenía que detenerse, después de todo, simplemente eran amigos.

"Tengo noticias, sobre Rosemary" murmuró suavemente

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y asintió suavemente mientras caminaba junto a él para reunirse con los demás. Todos se alegraron de que se pudiera quedar por más tiempo, la temporada estaba iniciando y todos se encontraban ansiosos por el cumpleaños 18 de la niña, después de todo ya solo faltaba un mes.

"Hoy iremos al baile de Lady Esther" Dijo emocionada Annie mientras todos se sentaban en la mesita de campo

La conversación parecía fluir libremente, pero los ojos esmeralda se dieron cuenta de que el castaño había seleccionado el lugar más alejado de ella, las miradas cómplices habían caído y el Terry que la había levantado estaba lejos.

El resto de la mañana la situación continuo igual, solo le había dirigido una mirada y procuraba guardar su distancia con ella. Queriendo creer que todo estaba en su cabeza se retiró después de la comida, para lograr aclarar su cabeza, un baño caliente le ayudaría.

Sus manos jugueteaban con la espuma formada en la bañera, su voz tarareaba dulcemente mientras veía a la ventana.

Solo se había ido por dos semanas y había extrañado la complicidad que había surgido entre ambos. Ella se había convertido en la confidente de Annie y ambas pasaban mucho de su tiempo libre juntas. Ser dama de la reina tenía sus ventajas, aunque cuando esta se desaparecía por largos periodos encerrándose en su despacho, todo se volvía un poco más aburrido.

Paty estaba dándoles clases de música, la chica parecía poder dominar cualquier instrumento que le pusieran enfrente pero aparte de eso y su noche de chicas la castaña gastaba casi todo su tiempo con Stear, para sorpresa de todos, ambos parecían encajar bien juntos.

"Ha pasado un mes" suspiró lentamente, el mes pasado se había mudado a la corte y desde entonces había tenido mucha diversión.

Sin embargo su mente no podía parar de repetir el nombre de su madre una y otra vez, Rosemary, un gran enigma en su corazón, lo que más había extrañado del castaño era eso, alguien con quien compartir sus temores.

Sus pensamientos fueron esfumados por la entrada abrupta de Annie y Patty, las dods doncellas ovidándose del pudor irrumpieron en la sala de baño de la rubia y se sentaron en uno de los sillones. Annie rebotó su pie con nervio causando que Clean la mirara con enojo.

"Oh, disculpame Clean, es que esto no tiene precedente" Murmuró ella con nerviosismo.

Candy un poco abochornada le pidió a Dorothy su bata y pidiendo que sus amigas cerraran los ojos se envolvió en su toalla. Las chicas siguieron a Candy a su habitación, ella se sentó en su cama y tomando una copa de vino, que descansaba en su mesa de noche, mientras Dorothy traía otras dos copas para las jóvenes damas acompañada de una bandeja con fruta fresca.

"Gracias, Dorothy" dijo dulcemente Candy

La mujer sonrió saliendo del cuarto, dejando así a las tres niñas unidas.

"Bien, suéltenlo" Pidió tomando un trago

"Las negociaciones de paz iniciaron" dijo Paty lentamente

"Después de casi dos décadas" se sorprendió Candy mirando a las chicas.

"Así es" Empezó Anni soltando a Clean para que anduviera por la cama de su dueña libremente.

"Bueno, que gran noticia" habló confundida, estaba feliz por el fin de la hostilidad entre ambos países, pero aun así no comprendía la emoción de sus amigas.

"El rey, Lord William ha mandado a su hijo, el príncipe Albert Andrew, y su sobrino, el duque Anthony Brown a realizar las negociaciones"

La mirada de la rubia les dijo todo lo que necesitaba, ella las miró con confusión y no con emoción, las manos de Annie buscaron en su falda sacando un retrato.

"Él es Albert" dijo dandole la pintura.

La voz en la garganta de ella se quedó muda, sus ojos analizaron el retrato, era increíblemente apuesto pero había algo en el que le robaba el aliento de una forma completamente diferente, no podía definir que era, pero la atracción en su corazón fue innegable, sin embargo, no era un sentimiento rómantico, era algo más, algo que ella no podía definir.

"Ahora entiendes" dijo Annie mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Candy asintió acariciando el retrato, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, algo en los rasgos de él resultaban encantadores.

"Se ve como un príncipe" murmuró regresando este a Annie

"Es un príncipe" le recordó Paty mientras tomaba una uva.

Las tres chicas reanudaron su conversación, los misterios que envolvían a la familia real eran enormes así que sin dudar todas intercambiaron historias susurradas en los pasillos.

"¿Cuándo llegan?" pregunto Candy con nerviosismo

"Llegan en una semana" se escuchó la voz de la monarca.

Las tres vieron a su amiga caminar lentamente, todas sonrieron con cariño cuando esta tomó su lugar en una silla cercana a la cama.

"Tendremos una gran fiesta, si todo sale bien, podríamos tener algo de paz"

"Es bueno" dijo Paty tomando la mano de Karen que sonrió suavemente.

"El palacio será una locura" afirmó Annie mirando a la reina "Sin embargo, ellos han decidido quedarse en otra propiedad, no muy lejos pero les garantizará su seguridad" habló decepcionada la reina, la confianza aún estaba en duda.

En pocos segundos todas entraron en una charla fácil y no fue sino hasta que era la hora de prepararse que todas se pusieron de pie y caminaron a su propia habitación.

Candice camino entre todos los vestidos que había traído además de aquellos que se le habían obsequiado a pesar de sus protestas. Un vestido rosa suave con bordados dorados se aferró en pocos minutos a su cuerpo. El cabello atad en un moño sencillo y adornado por pequeñas flores le sonrió en el espejo.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al escuchar suaves golpes en su puerta.

"Terry" dijo ella saliendo y tomando su mano

"Candice" contestó en broma mientras caminaban por el pasillo "He encontrado poco, al parecer tu madre era escocesa, el retrato se encuentra cerca de un poblado, él se ha marchado hoy, tratara de conseguir información"

La rubia asintió ante su susurro, su verdad estaba más cerca aunque aún se escuchaba lejos. Al entrar en el vestíbulo pudo ver a cada uno de ellos ya listo. Candy le sonrió a Annie y empezaron una platica suave mientras Terrence caminaba para ver a Karen. Sus ojos descansaron en él mientras hablaba con Karen.

"Te has enamorado" murmuró Annie en silenció

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y trato de negarlo, pero su voz no ayudo sin embargo su cabeza lo hizo. Era posible enamorarse de alguien en un mes, es decir, Terry era su amigo y tal vez su compañía había calmado su alma pero estaba lejos de amarlo.

"No dije amarlo" le habló Annie

Candy se sobresaltó, algo en la pelinegra le perturbo, parecía capaz de leer su mente.

"No leo mentes, leo personas" se rió Annie "Estar enamorado no es amar, Candice"

Candy asintió lentamente, preguntándose si su alma había encontrado consuelo en la del moreno. Sus manos lucharon contra el impulso de tocar sus labios, el apasionado beso que habían compartido la había dejado sin aliento, nunca había besado a un hombre así, no a Neal y eso que había estado comprometida con este.

Un carruaje se detuvo, el castaño se acercó lentamente a este y para sorpresa de todos y ante la mirada de molesta de la reina, una bella castaña bajo. Su mano se apoyó en la del joven inglés.

"Dios" murmuró Candy llevando su mano al pecho, sus ojos vagaron por las curvas voluptuosas de la mujer que entrelazaba suavemente su brazo al de Terrence.

Cabello castaño y ondulado, lo suficiente alta para que Terry no tuviera que inclinarse para besarla. Las manos de Candy se apretaron en su vestido mientras luchaba por retomar el control.

"Candy" susurró Annie dando un paso más cerca de ella y tomando su mano en puño.

La morena sostuvo el brazo del moreno, levantando la cara con orgullo pero con clase. Los ojos del castaño ni una sola vez se posaron en ella, abriendo la grieta en su corazón un poco más.

La mano de Annie la sostuvo en su lugar mientras Terrence presentaba a la mujer uno a uno. Los ojos esmeralda la evaluaron mientras se acercaba. Tenía un aire de superioridad pero no dejaba duda en su comportamiento impecable, hasta su risa era apropiada, pensó la rubia con una mueca.

"Lady White, Lady Britter, les presento a Lady Rockwood" les presentó el inglés.

La cabeza de Annie y Candy se inclinaron en una suave reverencia. Los ojos castaños evaluaron a ambas, Annie Britter tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio mientras sus ojos eran de zafiro mientras que Candice White poseía el cabello rubio y rizado con los ojos esmeralda.

"Un placer" Contestaron las tres mujeres de inmediato

"Le he pedido a Luisa que se quede el resto de a temporada" declaró Terrence secamente

La mano de Candy se aferró con más fuerza a la de Annie, ellos eran amigos, entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

El camino al baile se hizo en total silencio y Candy se alegró de viajar con Paty, Stear y Annie, dejando al resto en el carruaje de la reina. Annie nunca dejo de tomar su mano y ella lo agradeció.

La rubia prestó poca atención el resto de la noche y se rehusó a bailar debido a un fingido dolor de cabeza desestimando así los intentos de Archie, Annie se había quedado sentada junto a ella,viendo como todos se movían. Después de una hora los pretendientes habían dejado de acercarse a ambas, dejándolas disfrutar de su compañía.

"¿Realmente no deseas bailar?" Pidió Archie una vez más

"No, gracias" sonrió ella "Pero apuesto a que Annie podría bailar contigo, después de todo, la he privado del placer de danzar por mucho tiempo"

Con eso sus amigos empezaron la danza, Candy se puso de pie y caminó al balcón, necesitaba aire.

"Terry" susurró la voz dulce de Luisa.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al ver a ambos jóvenes recargados en el balcón, el cuerpo del castaño encerraba el de la morena, haciendo que los ojos castaños la vieran con burla.

Ella quiso retroceder.

"Me alegro de que me pidieras venir contigo, después de nuestro tiempo juntos en Rockwood no hubiera podido dejarte escapar de nuevo" dijo pasando su mano a la mejilla de él.

"Me alegra que estes aquí" dijo la voz de él.

Candy se congeló, sus negocios habían sido esta mujer que ahora se enredaba en sus brazos.

"¿Pero que pasa con todos, no se veían felices?" Dijo la ex amante del joven

"Solo los sorprendí"

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó nuevamente "La mirada de la rubia…" dejo inconclusa la oración viendo con victoria los ojos esmeraldas.

"Solo somos amigos" Contestó fastidiado de la actitud de Luisa.

"¿Simplemente amigos?" preguntó la castaña

"Simplemente amigos" respondió sin tratar de pensar en la rubia, después de todo había corrido a los brazos de Luisa para detener el golpeteo de su corazón.

La mano de la rubia limpió sus lagrimas, ella no lloraría por él, después de todo, simplemente eran amigos. Su espalda se colocó contra la pared, cubriéndola de ellos pero dejándola oír.

"Simplemente amigos, Candice" se repitió la rubia enderezándose "Controlate, Candice" se ordenó caminando al salón, la cena pronto sería servida

Nadie pregunto porque Candice se sentó lejos de la pareja y junto a Annie, nadie notó la sonrisa serena y falsa que se quedó en su rostro el resto de la noche, nadie excepto Terrence y Annie. Él la ignoro y ella entrelazó su mano a la que algún día llamaría su mejor amiga, estaba segura.

**Nota del Autor:**

Tengo buenas noticias; he decidido hacer una secuela de esta historia! Aun faltan bastantes capítulos para el final pero ya tengo escrito el último capítulo.

Gracias totales por el apoyo y lamento la tardanza, tuve que realizar varios cambios.

Eli: Terry no terminar de regarla Susana lo lastimo y ahora él lastima a Candy.

Guest (Lima): Muchas gracias por todos los consejos, estoy trabajando para crear una mejor historia sin tantos errores, mientras tanto solo puedo pedir paiencia esta es mi primera historia.

Rose: es momento de odiar a Terry aunque sea solo unos capítulos! Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Gaby: Justamente escribí este capítulo escuchando a Yuridia, simplemente una de mis canciones favoritas!

BlancaG, Becky7024, Karina Estrada, Australia77, Armonica de Terry,Bunny, Yelani, Jekapc, Carol, Crazzy76, , Yessy, Ladyyiya, Anna y todos mis guest!

Teneos 370 comentarios! ¿Podremos lograr a los 400? Si se logra prometo subir un capítulo cuando estemos en esa cifra! 1 comentario por persona unicamente!


	16. Capítulo XIII: El príncipe

**Capítulo XIII: El príncipe**

Candy suspiró al ver el palacio, nunca había estado tan feliz de regresar a su cuarto. Todos se despidieron y mientras Karen daba instrucciones de preparar una habitación para la nueva adquisición de su selecto grupo, la muchacha en cuestión estaba hablando con la reina, seguramente sobre el tiempo de su estadía, con eso el castaño se acercó a la rubia que seguía cerca de Annie.

"Nosotros ¿Estamos bien, cierto?" le dijo con nerviosismo

Candy se volteó ligeramente y le brindó la sonrisa más grande que logró reunir sin embargo esta no llegó a sus ojos pues estos no brillaron como lo hacían cuando ambos hacían una broma.

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" respondió ella levantando una ceja.

Terry asintió aturdido, las palabras de ella habían sido dichas con dulzura pero dentro de él no se sentía igual. Ambas chicas se retiraron para poder descansar. Esa noche nadie dijo nada.

Karen no comentó lo que su primo había hecho, solo lo miro con enojo. Archie sonrió suavemente al ver una oportunidad con la pecosa. Paty ajena a todo solo pudo mirar a Stear que también trataba de comprender que había pasado. Nadie comentó nada cuando Annie se deslizó en su ropa de dormir y luego entró al cuarto de la rubia relevando a Dorothy.

"Vamos, Candice" dijo la niña "Puedes llorar por esto hoy, pero no mañana" le susurró dulcemente haciendo que la rubia acomodara su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga

Los dedos de Annie acariciaron los cabellos rubios de Candy, mientras a la niña se le partía el alma. Candy se repitió varias veces que no tenía porque llorar, no tenía porque sentir dolor, después de todo, solo eran amigos. Esa noche el corazón de la rubia descanso en manos de su nueva mejor amiga.

"Señorita Candice, Lady Britter" el susurró de Dorothy hizo que ambas chicas abrieran los ojos, se habían quedado dormidas.

"Dorothy,es un buen día ¿cierto?" dijo la rubia sonriendo suavemente

"Lo es, Lady Candy" dijo sacando un vestido azul bebe

Candice asintió y le sonrió fuertemente a Annie que regresaba a su habitación. Candy disfruto de su cabello suelto y el vestido pastel, hoy era un nuevo día y ella era una nueva persona.

Sorprendentemente, ella se adoptó a una rutina sencilla. Todos los días bajaría a desayunar y se sentaría junto a Annie, apenas dedicándole unas sonrisas al castaño, más tarde pasaría horas cuidando las flores del jardín con ayuda de Paty y no sería hasta después de la cena que ambos se sentarían en la biblioteca en compañía de Dorothy, Candy compartiría risas y la debilidad de su corazón solo unas horas al día antes de unirse a los demás y ver como Luisa se deslizaba a su sitio, junto a él. Sin darse cuenta una semana había transcurrido, entre miradas agudas y silencios incomodos.

"Candy" llamó su atención Annie sentándose junto a ella en el salón. El desayuno apenas había pasado y todos se encontraban adentro.

Todas las damas estaba jugando cartas mientras los primos hablaban animadamente junto a la chimenea, sin embargo la voz de Annie hizo que todos se acercaran y dejaran sus actividades.

"¿Si, Annie?" contestó ella con curiosidad

"Hoy llega el príncipe" dijo burlona y harta de la actitud de castaño.

"Lo sé" sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada, Terry frunció el ceño.

"Y hablando de eso, deberíamos de arreglarnos" sugirió Karen entendiendo el comentario de Annie "No querrás que tu príncipe no vea tu mejor vestido de día"

La mirada zafiro busco respuesta en la esmeralda pero esta se encontraba lejos de los suyos, trató de recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que habían compartido un momento de complicidad. La ultima semana ella había comentado con él el libro que habían estado compartiendo, le había leído en voz baja pero se había alejado de su toque.

Candy sin decir mucho e incomoda ante la mirada de Terry se puso de pie, ella podía querer estar cerca de quien quisiera y a él no tenía porque tomarle importancia. Con eso en mente se puso de pie y se alejó de todos.

"Creo que realmente le gusta" Dijo Annie tratando de meter el cuchillo dentro de la herida "Ayer no dejaba de hablar de él" mintió abiertamente mientras seguía a su amiga.

Aunque Candy no había mencionado el tema se encontró nerviosa viendo cada vestido que poseía, sin embargo, seleccionó uno en tono esmeralda y confeccionado de la más fina tela, había sido un obsequio de una de alta costura, según Annie le había dicho era la mejor promoción que una diseñadora podía permitirse.

Su corazón tartamudeo durante su baño y dudo aún más mientras dejaba que Dorothy la vistiera. Ella usualmente no usaría un color tan vibrante durante el día,no ella usaría suaves tono pastel.

Los risos de Candy se encontraron en un peinado romántico, un moño bajo que mantenía su cabello a la altura de sus hombros y con cintas de seda verde formando una diadema, en sus orejas una simple perla y su cuello mostraba el dije que le había obsequiado una vez Terry, sin embargo sus manos lo alejaron, dejando su cuello desnudo.

"Ya llegó, Candice" gritó Annie corriendo por el pasillo.

Sin pensar mucho abrió su puerta y siguió a la niña, su mano se entrelazó en la de ella mientras se reían como niñas ajenas a la mirada zafiro del otro lado del corredor.

"Vamos, Terry" Dijo Luisa reuniendo su brazo al del joven.

Todos esperaron ansiosos en la entrada principal, tres carruajes entraron en escena, la bandera escocesa se agitaba con el viento y las manos de la rubia apretaron su vestido ante la mirada molesta de Terry. Un lacayo se acercó para abrir la puerta y el aliento se congeló en su garganta.

Del carruaje bajaron dos hermosos rubios, ambos altos y de piel nívea, con los ojos celestes y el rostro cincelado. La mirada de ella paso de uno a otro mientras su corazón latíaa agitadamente mientras caía en una reverencia. Sus amigos imitaron su acción, excepto la reina y su primo, que solo asintieron brevemente.

"Majestad" dijo uno de los acompañantes del príncipe "Permítame presentarle a su alteza real el príncipe William Albert Andrew, heredero de Escocia" los introdujo el intermedario.

"Es un placer" tomó la mano de la reina y la besó con suavidad y dando un pasó atrás evaluo a los acompañantes de la reina.

Según la carta solo los más cercanos a ella se encontrarían en la recepción. Sus ojos escanearon rápidamente a los participantes con aburrimiento hasta que la rubia levanto su cabeza mostrando sus facciones.

El príncipe se quedó helado mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por ella, tratando de memorizar cada gesto que ella tenía. Sus manos temblaron suavemente mientras los ojos de ella se conectaban a los de él.

"Y el duque de Brown, Lord Anthony James Brown" dijo el diplomático mirando a su líder.

A lo lejos fue consciente de que Anthony conocía a la reina y que esta le contestaba alegremente, pero su cabeza recorría una y otra vez el cuerpo de la rubia, buscando alguna diferencia entre ella y su fallecida hermana, adivino que la niña no tendría más de 18 años y si su cabello fuera rizado podría ser una copia de su querida Rosemary.

Los pies del rubio avanzaron hasta ella y haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos ofreció su mano para levantarla de la suave reverencia en la que se encontraba.

"Lady Candice White" Dijo Karen al ver al rubio sosteniendo su mano.

Anthony había escoltado a la reina de regreso con sus amigos mientras su tío besaba la mano de una rubia sorprendida, había algo en ella, algo familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo mismo que Albert, su mamá, Rosemary estaba frente a ellos.

"Príncipe William" dijo ella suavemente mientras se sonrojaba.

"Albert" contestó de inmediato "Solo Albert, pequeña" pidió dulcemente y el corazón de ella se sintió en casa.

Albert se alejó del poderoso encanto que ella había arrojado y con un sonrojo reconoció a cada una de las personas en la recepción, aunque cada pocos segundos sus ojos vagaban a la rubia. Él y su sobrino empezaron a conocer a cada uno, dejando al final a Luisa, Terry, Annie y Candice en ese orden.

La mandíbula de Terry se apretó un poco más al ver que cuando se hacían las presentaciones los ojos del rubio mayor no podían dejar los de ella.

"Ahora sí" dijo Karen graciosamente después de haber introducido a Annie "Candice, te presento a el duque de Brown"

"Anthony" reparó de inmediato el niño mirando a la niña que se parecía tanto a su madre.

La mano de Candy se sintió cálida en la de él y sus ojos brillaron inmensamente, mientras los labios del rubio se posaban en su mano.

Todos notaron que ambos rubios habían tenido una distinción con Candice para sorpresa de la mayoría y disgusto de Terry.

Los ojos de Alberth miraron cariñosamente a la rubia, su corazón se apreto en el pecho había pasado casi una cuatro años desde que había logrado ver a su hermana. La cara de Rosemary era más serena, más madura pero no había duda alguna de su semejanza.

"Vamos, pensé les gustaría un recorrido antes de la comida" habló la reina

Los ojos del mayor se dirigieron a los de Anthony, pues aunque había sido su madre después de la "falta" que había cometido apenas y se le había permitido estar cerca de ella por lo que él añoraba más la imagen que Candy representaba.

"Me permite, majestad" pidió Anthony entendiendo el mensaje

"Claro" aceptó confundida ante esto, lo usual sería que el príncipe le hiciera compañía pero la forma en que su mano se aferraba a la de su amiga era innegable.

Sus amigos miraron con curiosidad como el príncipe escoces le brindaba una brillante sonrisa a su sobrino y después a la rubia. Terrence frunció el ceño, este hombre apenas era más grande que él, según lo que sabía tenia casi 25 años, tres años más, y seguía soltero, no se había casado.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó, no, suplicó el rubio

"Claro, su alteza" respondió ella totalmente sonrojada

"Albert, por favor" dijo colocando su brazo en el suyo

"Entonces, creo, deberá llamarme Candy" murmuró ella roja

Ante los ojos zafiros aquel rubor que cubría la cara de su amiga parecía matar, los demás se asombraron de la libertad con la que había pedido ser tratado mientras que Archie rodaba los ojos.

Terrence ofreció su mano vagamente hacia Luisa, ella entrelazó su brazo a lo de él y siguió a la pareja, la suave risa de la rubia lleno los pasillos. El corazón de Anthony y ,sobre todo, el de Albert se llenó nuevamente, la mirada esmeralda buscaba la celeste mientras la de Terry veía que en su cuello faltaba el dije que el le había regalado.

"Candy, suena dulce" Dijo Albert ignorando por completo os datos que la reina brindaba del palacio

"Gracias" sonrió haciendo que las pecas resaltaran aún más

El resto del viaje fue lo mismo, miradas y sonrisas entre los tres rubios aunque principalmente entre el mayor y la joven. Terrence solo pudo sonreír al llegar al comedor, se había servido formalmente por lo que el rubio tendría que separarse de ella, ya que el orden de los asientos se establecía por el rango.

"Disculpe, su majestad, odiaría perder la compañía de Candy" dijo inmaduramente el príncipe mientras se negaba a soltar el brazo de ella

"Por supuesto, nunca le negaría un placer a mis invitados" respondió sorprendida.

En un nuevo orden, completamente dispuesto por el rubio, los tres rubios se encontraron sentados juntos en el lado izquierdo de la reina mientras Terry se sentaba a su derecha.

"Entonces ¿Qué edad tienes Candy?" preguntó Albert mientras servían el vino

Las conversaciones educadas se silenciaron al ver el repentino interés del rubio, quizá, el próximo monarca de Escocia estaba buscando esposa, o es lo que pensó el castaño que sin importar la etiqueta bebió su vino de un trago.

"18 años en mayo"

La mirada celeste se encontró con la de su familiar, 18 años en mayo, como Aila. Las manos de ambos se presionaron en su regazo tratando de no tocar a la niña mientras los ojos del mayor buscaban una marca que pudiera confirmar la tonta sospecha que empezaba a sonar en su cabeza. Aunque claro, cada adolescente rubia y de ojos esmeralda que conocía y tenía la edad le hacían eso, aunque esta vez era diferente, esta vez era la imagen de su querida hermana Rosemary la que se lo decía.

"¿Qué día?" pidió Anthony haciendo que ella girara su cabeza revelando un unico lunar en forma de corazón justo debajo de su oreja, oculto del mundo.

Su mano subió a su propia cabeza, acariciando el mismo que él tenía, qué tenía Anthony y había tenido Rosemary.

Candice era su sobrina, era Aila Andrew y él la llevaría a casa.

La mirada de adoración se incrementó ante la idea de haber encontrado, finalmente, al último miembro de su reducida familia, ahora, que la veía aún más detenidamente parecía ajena a todo el lujo de la corte inglesa. Sus ojos pudieron verla sentada en la corte escocesa, un poco más salvaje y libre, se imaginó usando una suave banda con el tartan de los Andrew, incluso podía verla corriendo con un vestido pastel, danzando entre los hermosos jardines mientras la capa con su emblema se agitaba a su alrededor.

El encanto que ella provocó en el hombre pareció hacer que el castaño hirviera, en los ojos celestes había determinación y algo en su corazón se agitó sintiendo que la rubia y su estadía con él estaba en peligro.

**Nota del autor:**

Esto es una LOCURA 415 comentarios al momento que subo este capítulo, ¡415! Más de ¡40! Comentarios por capítulo, no puedo creerllo!

No puedocontestar todos pero los he leído y cada uno lo llevo en mi corazón, me da fuerza para terminar la historia y preparar la secuela!

Gracias totales a todos ustedes porque sin ustedes no podría compartir esta loca historia que surgió en mi cabeza hace meses.

Australia77 , AleLis23, flormata, ladyyiya, Minea, Yessy, Becky7024, Eli, Liz Grandchester, Settale, Rose, Blanca 73, Gaby, Yaqui, Mery Luz, Kristel Grand, Nany, Santa, greys, Gevatri , Jwkpac, CandyPecosa, Blanca G, Zafiro, Alesita 77

Lima:Muchas gracias, te juro que estoy trabajando en ellos, siempre se puede crecer más cuando uno recibe ayuda. Terry es un idiota no hay duda pronto tendran mucho de Terry y Candy

Gery: Muchas graciaspor animarte y dejar un ocmentario, es lo que me hace seguir haciendo lo que hago Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero ¿Cuándo nos han lastimado tanto es facil volver a amar? Yo misma he cometido este tipo de errores, el amor verdadero no es facil El matrimonio de Albert será una verdadera sorpresa para todos ;)

Mariana White: Yo tambien ya llevó kilos de más espero que este capítulo ayudara a hacer más ameno el encierro.

Lea: Terry no esta pensando es lo único que puedo decir :/


	17. Capítulo XIV:Los celos vienen de Escocia

**Nota del autor:**

No estas soñando! Esta es una actualización!

**Capítulo XIV: Los celos vienen de escocia y también los familiare incomodos.**

Terrence miró con molestia a los representantes del país vecino. Candy caminaba alegramente frente a ellos, contándoles pequeñas amenidades de Inglaterra. Los dos escoceses parecían sonreír a cualquier palabra que la rubia decía por lo que la reina le había otorgado el control de la visita.

"Es maravillosa ¿Cierto?" dijo Karen que caminaba a su lado "Parece que firmar la paz será más fácil de lo que había pensado"

Terrence odio asentir al estar de acuerdo con ella, solo esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente rápidos para sacar a ambos del palacio de su familia.

El grupo entró al salón de música donde Paty se había ofrecido a tocar para ellos, sin dudarlo la castaña se sentó frente el piano mientras Stear se disponía a pasar las hojas para ella.

"Quiero bailar" dijo Luisa mirando a Terry

El castaño le ofreció la mano mientras los ojos de la rubia se empañaban un poco, sin embargo, el príncipe escoses tardo poco en ofrecerse para bailar con la niña.

"Candy" pronunció dulcemente Albert mientras extendía su mano a una pecosa sorprendida.

"Será un honor, su majestad" dijo ella aceptando su invitación.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos el príncipe escoces entró en la pista donde Terry y Luisa bailaban. Albert tomó con suavidad la mano de Candy mientras la giraba dulcemente, los ojos zafiro descansaron en la pareja pero ninguno le prestó atención mientras se movían con la música.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó la voz de Anthony.

"Claro" sonrió la reina Karen ante la invitación.

Annie y Archie se unieron poco después, girando y haciendo todo tipo de pasos siguiendo la suave melodía que Paty orquesto para todos. Las tres parejas detuvieron su baile al escuchar la risa del príncipe, los rasgos de su cara se acentuaron mientras ayudaba en su salto a la rubia.

"Creo que podrías lograr un buen baile escoceses" Concedió mientras la canción terminaba "De hecho, me gustaría enseñarte"

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ante la invitación del príncipe, no queriendo ser descortés asintió suavemente, eso pareció ganar la sonrisa del hombre que sin dudarlo aplaudió y uno de sus muchos seguidores camino a la puerta.

"Espero que Lady O'Brian sepa tocar una gaita" Dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones arrastrando a la rubia con él.

"Por supuesto, mi lord" respondió la castaña como si hubiera sido ofendida, ella era una maestra en las artes musicales.

"Entonces les enseñare, si se me permite" dijo viendo a la reina que asintió con curiosidad.

El príncipe sin pensarlo mucho desato sus zapatos, primero uno y luego otro antes de alejarse de ellos.

"Un buen baile escoceses solo puede bailarse en el pasto o descalzo" dijo ante la mirada de todos.

Segundos después se arrodilló frente a Candy

"Es tradición, al menos en la familia real, quitarle los zapatos a la pareja de baile" declaró.

Karen y Candy asintieron mostrando unicamente su pie. Ambos rubios descalzaron a las damas mientras Terry y Archie se sentaban molestos, completamente desacuerdo.

"Pueden unirse, si lo desean, Lady Britter y Lady Rockwood" Habló Albert.

Annie dudo unos segundos antes de aceptar y dejando que el príncipe retirara sus zapatos asintió.

La gaita escocesa entró pocos segundos después y para sorpresa de todos Paty inició una nueva melodía con un aire totalmente diferente.

"Anthony y yo iniciaremos, solo observen y podrán irse sumando, es realmente fácil" declaró el príncipe cuando los dos rubios iniciaron a bailar dando pequeños saltos estirando sus piernas y girando ocasionalmente.

Candy sonrió sintiendo la música, una parte de ella la invitaba a bailar así que sin dudarlo siguió los pasos que en algún momento uno de las niñas en San Pablo había hecho. La mano de la rubia se reunió con la del hombre mayor y pronto los tres daban pequeños saltos causando la risa de la reina que un poco más descoordinada y tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido en sus clases de danza se unió al grupo

"Vamos, Annie" Dijo alegre la rubia mientras salía del circulo que habían formado para jalar a su mejor amiga.

Los ojos zafiro miraron molestos, la reunión política se había convertido en algo totalmente inapropiado, podía oír las risas de la rubia cada vez más fuerte hasta que una de sus manos se deslizó a su cabello y en cuestión de segundos libero su cabello dejando que los rizos se movieran libremente.

Con el cabello suelto y la sonrisa en la cara por un minuto la idea de un ángel entro en su cabeza hasta que vio que no era el único que podía apreciarla, ya que ambos rubios habían dejado de bailar para mirarla sorprendidos mientras la música terminaba.

"Creo, reina Karen, que nos veremos mucho" Dijo Albert alegremente mientras se inclinaba ante las damas causando un suave sonrojo en las dos menores

"Mi corte solo busca servirlo en estas negociaciones" Declaró la reina recobrando su altivez.

"Me alegro, porque temo que reclamare a Candy como nuestra compañera, llámela una diplomática si así lo desea" sonrió Albert

Con eso y sin importar que se pudiera decir Terry se disculpó y salió del lugar, era el hombre más odioso que hubiera conocido en el mundo. Nunca había odiado a alguien en un solo día pero la forma en que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo de su amiga lo hacía rabiar, era como si fuera un hombre sediento y ella fuera un oasis.

Las puertas se escucharon a los pocos segundos y el volteó con la esperanza de ver a la rubia, en su lugar Luisa lo miraba con duda.

"Dejame solo" Pidió molestó

La niña desapareció en cuestión de segundos, unos minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y sin mirar volvió a gruñir

"Qué me dejes"

La risa suave llamó su atención, de pie, tras él la rubia se reía suavemente antes de caminar y tomar la mano de su amigo.

"Deja de estar de gruñón, es hora de despedir a Albert y Anthony"

El castaño decidió ignorar como llamaba dulcemente sus nombres y la siguió ciegamente.

"Candy, antes de estar con ellos" pidió sacando de su bolsillo el famoso collar

"Puedes" pidió ella mientras movía su cabello suavemente.

"Claro" constestó con las manos temblorosas

Ella le dedico una sonrisa enorme mientras volvía a tomar su mano dirigiéndose a la puerta donde los carruajes esperaban ansiosos.

El grupo intercambiaba algunas palabras, aceptando la idea de nuevas reuniones sobre la paz así como del siguiente baile en su honor el cual se llevaría en el palacio en solo dos días.

"Ese collar" murmuró Anthony viendo lo que el joyero real había descrito como el último pedido de su madre.

"Oh, es un regalo de mi mamá" dijo sin pensar Candy

Los ojos zafiro se abrieron, pero si nadie más que él sabía lo que estaba pasando estaba bien. La mano de ella se apretó en el de él al darse cuenta de su desliz.

"Es escoces" afirmo Albert viendo los grabados en este "No lo llevabas en la mañana"

"Terry lo llevó al joyero, la cadena se rompió" ofreció nerviosa y acercandose al castaño.

Sin decir más empezó a despedirse y se sonrojó levemente mientras Anthony besaba su mano y aún más cuando lo hizo Albert.

Ambos rubios se subieron al carruaje y de inmediato voltearon su mirada al diplomático que había estado con ellos en la misión de paz.

"Llama al abuelo, hemos encontrada a Aila" dijo Albert sin dudarlo.

Por lo mientras en el palacio las manos de Candice se movieron de página, ella leía una obra para Terry, como lo había hecho cada día de la ultima semana, ambos compartiendo y tratando de regresar a la normalidad, dejando de lado su apasionado encuentro, o eso se repitió ella mientras miraba al castaño.

"Candy ¿Conocías al príncipe?" preguntó cuando ella cerró el libro

"No, no lo conocía. Sin embargo, algo en él es tan familiar, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí" contestó suavemente.

"Entonces…¿Realmente te gusta?" cuestionó dudoso

"Es muy atractivo y su aura es brillante" respondió sin respnder realmente a su pregunta

El castaño tomó su mano sobresaltando a la rubia que de inmediato la retiro causando un dolor en el corazón contrario.

"No creo que debas hacer eso, Terry" susurró con suavidad

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó molesto

"Somos amigos, Terry" le recordó "Tu trajiste a Lady Rockwood a este castillo, no juegues con su corazón y ciertamente n juegues con el mío"

Los ojos zafiro se abrieron al escuchar cada palabra de su boca.

"Es por él" exigió Terrence mientras se paraba del sillón haciendo que Candy imitará sus movimientos

"Pero de hablas" gruño ella sonrojada "No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, escuchame bien, Terrence, somos amigos"

"¿Y esperas ser su _amiga_ también?" casi gritó

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ante las implicaciones de sus palabras y sin dudarlo su mano se estrelló contra su mejilla.

"No te atrevas a hablarme así nunca más" le dijo fieramente mientras las lagrimas se acomodaban en sus ojos

"Candy" susurró él y sin dudarlo la beso fieramente.

Las manos de ella lo empujaron y sus ojos soltaron las lagrimas contenidas.

"No eres mi dueño" dijo dando un paso atrás

"¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Casarte e irte a escocia?" le recriminó con coraje

"Casarme, no" susurró enojada "Pero si permanecer lejos de ti" le contesto secamente

El sonido de la puerta les hizo separarse, para su sorpresa Dorothy entró agitando una carta.

"El Duque de Brown te ha mandado una carta, Lady Candy"

Los ojos esmeradas se abrieron mientras tomaba la carta. Segundos después otra sirvienta entro con una única rosa en su mano. Las lagrimas en la cara de Candy desaparecieron, la flor que se le ofrecía era aquella que había visto y memorizado cientos de veces, la que guardaba su dije y la pista de su madre.

"Espero que algún día puedas verlas, Dulce Candy" murmuró el terminó de la carta, sus manos tocaron la flor y sus pies cedieron

El mundo se volvió negro para ella, solo era consciente de los brazos masculinos que buscaban atraparla. Terry por su parte levantó a Candy sin esfuerzos y llamando al doctor empezó a caminar rumbo al sillón más cercano.

"¿Qué esperan? ¡Traigan sales, llamen al doctor!"Ordeno acomodando a la mujer

Ambas sirvientas salieron corriendo y a mano de Terry tomó la nota que había recibido la niña. Palabras dulces y el deseo de volver a estar a su lado era l único que se expresaba pero la rosa era diferente, odiaba admitirlo pero tal vez ellos podían ayudarlo en esa búsqueda.

"¿Por qué siento esto?" le pidió respuestas a la mujer inconciente "¿Qué me has hecho? ya no puedo estar con nadie más" Le dijo acomodando un rizo lejos de su cara "A esto es lo que llaman amor?" se cuestionó

Siempre había sentido fuego, era un hombre apasionado y la relación que sostenía con su media hermana se había basado en eso, en los sentimientos carnales que le habían hecho creer que era amor. Pero no, apenas unos besos, un roce o una sonrisa de la pecosa hacían que su corazón tartamudeara, quizás por eso el toque de Luisa se sentía ajeno.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" susurró besando sus labios "Estoy enamorado de ti, Candice White y voy a recuperarte"

**Nota del autor**

¡Feliz, feliz cuarentena! Tratare de actualizas dos veces por semana porque #Cuarentena

Chicos estoy escribiendo una secuela "Reina por elección"

Solo nos quedan 14 capítulos para la primera parte de esta historia

Adicionalmente he empezado otra historia, si les gusta samurai x no duden en ir a mi cuenta y pronto para los amantes de Salior Moon tendré algo

**Siguiente capitulo: Voy a recuperarte**

Blanca G, Santa, Ladyyiya, Wenca37, , Eli, Amabar 26, Australia 77,Elizabeth, Blanca 73, Settale, Crazzy 76, Elena, Yessy, Lea, Eligimenez, Gladys, Yessy, , Gaby, Zafiro, Bunny, Lita0411, Oli Rojas, Gelsi, Jekapc y todos mis guest que no dejaron su nombre ¿Gracias totales!

Alesita 77: Perdon a veces Terry se basa en una relación que tuve, entonces entiendo completamente el coraje, creeme lo odio

Mariana White: La mejor forma de escapar de un inglés es ir a Escocia.

Rose: Es hora de que Candy sepa lo que es estar respaldada y Terry bueno, le se ha dado cuenta de las cosas, solo que ahora ella no quiere tener nada con el

Becky7024: Esto se esta convirtiendo en una locura, creo que podemos hacer más de 500 esta semana ¿Sabes lo loco que suena? Simplemente ¡Gracias!

Armonica de Terry: La historia solo ha fluido y se ha transformado en esto, me alegra que te guste!

Gery: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, yo tampoco confiaria en el rey, después de todo su corazon no es puro. Espero seguirte alegrando el día


	18. Capítulo XV: Recuperar y perder

**Nota del autor:**

_Les recomiendo ver el vestido que uso Maria Estuardo en su coronación com reina de francia, ya qué es elque Candy usa en este capítulo(de la Series Reign)_

Dudas generales:

Cuando Albert dice llama al abuelo, se refiere a su papá. En mi familia se usa mucho este mdismo. Por ejemplo, cuando mi mamá quiere que le hable a mi abuela me dice "Llama a la abuea y pasamela" nunca me dice "a mi mamá". Perdón

No se preocupen, el capítulo 1 encaja a la perfección con la historia. Para ese momento Candice es conciente de quien es y no toda su familia no esta presente porque no aprueba el matrimonio ya que de algun manera se encuentra obligada. La cuestión es ¿Qué situación la llevo a tomar esa desición?

La escencia del primer capítulo es como ella ve el como se transformó su vida, lo que debía haber sido y lo que era. De casarse con Neal a quien ella creía amar y creía era correspondida ahora esta en el altar, con un hombre que ama y odia intensamente.

La secuela tiene a los mismos protagonistas

Y sí, Luisa es la amiga que tiene Eliza durante su estadía en el Colegio San Pablo

**Capítulo XV: Recuperar y perder a una rubia.**

Candice sonrió suavemente mientras cepillaba su cabello, había causado una conmoción en el palacio cuando se había desmayado. Así que por ordenes de la reina se quedaría en reposo hasta el baile de esa misma noche. Por su parte había aprovechado para que Dorothy descansara, después de todo, siempre se encontraba atenta y trabajaba lo humanamente posible, así que en su lugar. Molly, una sirvienta del palacio, se sentaba en la sala de estar de su habitación. Tres toques interrumpieron su pensamiento y segundos después Terrence entró.

"Lo siento" declaró incluso cuando ella no había dicho nada.

La rubia sin saber que hacer y sorprendida con su actitud asintió suavemente. El joven se acercó con cuidado y casi con temor levantó una de sus manos para cubrir la suya.

"Lo siento por todo" suspiró besando su mano haciendo que ella la retirara "Sé que estas molesta, sé que me equivoque pero también sé que todos lo hacemos, solo necesito una oportunidad, solo una Candy"

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron mientras las lagrimas rodaban en su mejilla. Sin importar cualquier regla de propiedad la mano de él limpió la lagrima que caía, Molly totalmente sonrojada decidió evitar a la pareja, era totalmete escandaloso y no sabía que ambos tuvieran tal relación.

"No sé si pueda" dijo ella suavemente "Duele" le aclaró con miedo

"Yo lo sé, pero ¿puedes confiar en mí una vez más?" Le suplicó con miedo "No me respondas, yo se que puedo lograrlo, solo necesito que me dejes intentarlo"

"¿Intentar qué, Terry?" Dijo ella con miedo "Intentar ¿qué olvide lo que has hecho, olvidar que somos amigos o quieres que olvide que trajiste a tu amante?" Ella se tensó "Dime, Terry, ¿Qué quieres que olvide?"

La cara de Terry se distorsionó y fue como si sus palabras lo golpearan una y otra vez

"¿O es que no te das cuenta? Después de Neal pensé que nunca volvería a enamorarme de nadie, pero ¡nunca estuve enamorada de él! Nunca me dolió tanto y eso que pasamos meses juntos, me da miedo que puedas hacer tu con mi corazón" exclamó empezando a llorar.

"Yo…"Murmuró el castaño viendo como el llanto sacudía el cuerpo de la niña "Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Candice" dijo finalmente "También tengo miedo de sentir, de amarte y dejar que me lastimes"

"¿Eso te da el derecho de lastimarme?" sollozó finalmente "Yo me enamore de ti, de nuestra complicidad, de tus sonrisas y tu gentiliza, pero, ese hombre no eres tú. Volviste a ser el Terry de Susana, el Terry que conocí cuando ella le rompió el corazón"

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de que él tomará su cara entre ambas manos, la niña desvió su mirada pero las manos de él con gentileza hicieron que sus ojos se conectaran.

"Candy, dejame curar tu corazón" Suplicó

"No puedo prometerlo" murmuró ella tratando de superar la sensación "Y te agradecería que apartaras tus manos de mi cara, no es propio que hagas eso" contestó un poco más firme "Solo, por favor, dejame sola" pidió

Terry dejo caer sus manos y retrocedió lentamente preguntándose cuanto daño le había causado. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su rostro donde aún corrían lagrimas pero ahora en total silencio, espero una mirada pero nunca la obtuvo, en cuestión de minutos Molly se puso de pie temblando.

"Creo, debería irse" susurró con miedo.

"Ya se va" dijo Candy calmadamente

"Así es" contestó "Pero, te voy a recuperar, recuerda eso" declaró Terry "Voy a hacer que me ames, Candice, te lo juro" dijo poniéndose de pie "Nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros"

"Primer fueron Neal y Susana, luego Luisa" le recordó señalando la puerta "Solo vete"

"No hago promesas que no puedo cumplir, Candice" le recordó "Nadie se interpondra entre nosotros, ni tu príncipe, duque o lo que sean" mientras decía esto caminó a la "Ni tú, solo preparate, porque algún día voy a poner una sortija en ese dedo"

Al decir esto sus ojos se abrieron y el pudo comprender lo que había dicho, nunca lo había pensado pero al decirlo su corazón se llenó de calidez de primavera. Él podía verla en su hogar, esperándolo con un niño en brazos y sonriendo alegremente, mientras ella y él se amaban con intensidad. Él podría amarla algún día si es que no lo hacia ya.

Con decisión el duque salió de la recamara lanzado ordenes de ensillar su caballo, si algo podía suavizar el corazón de la rubia era encontrar a su familia.

"Candice Grandchester" se sonrió mientras corría por los pasillos.

En la habitación la rubia se desplomó temblando mientras la sirvienta continuaba en shock, el duque, no, el heredero del reino acababa de proclamar la intención de casarse con una dama y no cualquier dama sino Candice White dama de la corte, hermana de su exprometida y ahora, por los murmullos que se oían en el castillo, la protegida del príncipe de Escocia.

Candy se negó a abandonar la cama el resto del día, los pensamientos iban de ida y vuelta mientras su cabeza trataba de no vagar entre los rubios y el castaño. Por un momento se preguntó cuando su vida se volvió complicada, ella podría ser feliz en una granja y sin tantos juegos políticos que se llevaban a su alrededor. Su cara se mostró irritada al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y segundos después Annie entró luciendo un vestido azul.

"Annie" dijo la rubia encogiendo sus pies invitándola así a sentarse en la cama

"Candy" Sonrió mientras dejaba que Clean se acomodara en su falda.

"Entonces ¿qué piensas de nuestros visitantes?" dijo la rubia juguetonamente

El rostro de Annie se sonrojó suavemente, el mismo sonrojo que había visto cuando Archie estaba cerca pues aunque ella lo negara. Por un segundo, solo uno, Candy sintió pena por ella, Annie había sido la mejor de las amigas y sin embargo no podía confiar como ella misma lo había hecho esa noche que lloró en los brazos de la morena.

La suave platica empezó a fluir entre ellas, las risas de ida y vuelta no se hicieron esperar, cualquiera que pasara por los pasillos del castillo podía oírlo.

"Otra regalo para usted, Lady Candy" exclamó Molly irrumpiendo en su habitación con dos cajas "También para usted,Lady Britter"

Ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas mientras Molly dejaba los paquetes en la cama

"¡Estefany, Lady Britter esta aquí" Gritó escandalosamente mientras corría por el pasillo.

Segundos después un par de sirvientas con tras cajas entraron a la habitación, dejando todo en la cama.

"Puedes traernos algo de vino, Molly" pidió Candy con dulzura.

La sirvienta asintió desdeosa de ayudar en algo más, llevaba pocos meses en el puesto y había servido a Lady Eliza, ciertamente era más sencillo trabajar con Lady White.

"¿Y Dorothy" Annie decidió ignorar las cajas que se apilaban perfectamente en la cama

"Me pidió el día" exclamó la rubia

"Yo también lo pediría, después de todo, hoy llega tu hermana" dijo con ojos burlones

"¡Dios, no!" se rio ella "Se quedaran en su casa" suspiró feliz "Papá se quedará con ella"

"¿Y Tom?" cuestionó Annie revisando la correspondencia y encontrando una carta del hermano de ella

"También Tom" dijo un poco menos alegre la rubia

Finalmente acabando con el acto de tranquilidad su mano alcanzo uno de los paquetes.

"Este es de Anthony" dijo mostrando la tela que se presentaba, un vestido rojo intenso, tenía ricos bordados dorados por todos lados.

"Es hermoso, este tono es difícil de encontrar" Exclamó Annie meintras sus dedos abrían otra caja, dentro de este un vestido azul se encontraba

"Son hermosos" sonrió viendo el que había sido enviada a su amiga.

Sin pensarlo mucho ambas empezaron a ordenar con sutileza, ambas se prepararían para el baile. Annie se retiró a su habitación mientras Candy empezaba a prepararse para entrar a la bañera. No entendía la amabilidad del príncipe, pero en el momento no quería pensarlo. Tenía más problemas como la llegada de su media hermana y su "madre".

"Señorita" escuchó a Molly pedirle una buena postura mientras esta empezaba a atar el vestido.

Candice se vio por primera vez, era un vestido hermoso pero escandaloso. Tenía un corsé que marcaba perfectamente cada una de sus curvas, el escote era recto haciendo que las mangas del vestido se abrazaran a sus hombros, por debajo unas mangas de encaje dorado cubría sus brazos. La falda amplia estaba adornada con cientos de hilos y bordados extensos.

"No puedo usarlo"soltó viéndose al espejo.

"Debes hacerlo" escuchó desde la puerta, la reina había entrado sin tocar "No lo entiendes, caminamos sobre una línea delgada, Candy"

Sin tener otra opción ante el decreto real se sentó dejando que acomodaran su cabello, su cabello había sido atado en una corona que dejaba fluir sus rizos pero alzaba estos formando una cascada. La reina misma se veía ricamente vestida y por primera vez Candy podía comparar sus túnicas, ambas detalladas ricamente, solo que en la cabeza castaña se encontraba una corona.

Sus orejas se vieron cubiertas por aretes en forma de cruz. Sin decir mucho la reina extendió su mano y llevó a Candy fuera de su habitación.

"Candy" Escuchó la voz de Terry en el pasillo y por protocolo acepto la mano que el ofrecía mientras Karen se adelantaba "Estas hermosa" dijo mirando a la rubia, en ese momento parecía una reina y aunque con sus vestidos sencillos brillaba en este se veía radiante

"Gracias, mi lord" respondió secamente

"Candy, amor, mirame" pidió

"Mi lord, le ruego que mida sus palabras" exclamó totalmente molesta mirando a otro lado

"Tengo el nombre de tu mamá" dijo suavemente haciendo que ambos pararan su caminata "no lo he visto" le aclaró "esta aquí, en el sobre" murmuró enseñándole el bolsillo que residía dentro de su chaleco.

"Gracias" murmuró finalmente mientras se reunían con los otros.

Los demás se sorprendieron al ver a Candice y ella solo asintió nerviosamente mientras su mano temblaba, por su parte Terry cubrió la suya mientras ella sonreía gradecida, a pocos metros estaba el secreto más importante de su vida y esa misma noche seria consiente de su verdad. Sin dudarlo y con nervios todos empezaron a caminar al salón. La cara de Candy se arrugó un momento cuando vio que Luisa trataba de recuperar la atención de Terry pero su sonrisa se formó al ver como el castaño lo ignaraba.

"Es hermoso" dijo Candy maravillada, sus palabras fueron suaves pero todos asintieron mientras veían a Karen, sentaba en el trono. A su lado se habían colocado cuatro tronos más, dos de menor tamaño y uno del tamaño del de ella.

"Espera que me siente a su lado"Le dijo Terry "Esta noche todos sabrán que seré el heredero" le confió mientras caminaban por la sala "Cuando todo pase, te daré la carta" prometió cuando se detenían con su familia.

La rubia asintió mirando a su hermana mientras se inclinaban, en su cabeza se preguntó cuando había aceptado acompañar a Terry por la sala, pero lo descartó rápidamente mientras asentía a su hermana. La cara de Elizabeth se había puesto blanca al igual que la de su padre así que sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ellos.

"¿Todo bien, padre?" cuestionó apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Terry

"¿De dónde sacaste eso" Preguntó con miedo viendo la imagen de la rubia

"Fue un obsequio, padre" dijo suavemente estirando una mano para tocarlo, este retrocedió rápidamente

"¿De quién?" preguntó esta vez Terry con celos

"El príncipe Albert" Susurró

"¿Albert Andrew?" Cuestionó esta vez la esposa del barón

Con eso las manos del barón se lanzaron a las de su hija

"Debemos irnos" dijo con enojo

"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo" dijo ella mirando a Terry pidiendo la sacara del lugar.

Eso no fue necesario, las puertas se abrieron y el príncipe entró con firmeza, buscando en la multitud el vestido rojo, sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarla al igual que los de Anthony, ambos fruncieron el ceño al verla de junto al duque pero no pudieron hacer más que caminar para enfrentar a la reina.

"Dios mío" dijo ahogadamente Elizabeth mientras Terry alejaba a Candy de su familia, llevándola al balcón, la gente se encontraba distraída y era su momento.

Las manos de ella abrieron temblorosas la carta y mientras leía el nombre escrito sus lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Las manos de Terry ofrecieron un consuelo a la niña que lloraba en sus brazos mientras repetía pequeñas palabras incomprensibles.

Los pasos temblorosos hicieron que ambos se soltaran mientras Luisa caminaba hasta enfrentarse ellos para después impactar su palma en la cara de Terry para luego mirar a Candy.

"Candy, por favor, alejate de él" Lloró la castaña para sorpresa de ambos "no puedes separar una familia" dijo ahogadamente deslizando su mano al vientre.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, cada uno por una razón, Terry por la mentira que acaba de decir y Candy por la verdad que creía escuchar. Sin pensarlo mucho ella salió corriendo

"¿Qué hiciste Luisa?" dijo Terry con odio "No puedes estar embarazada y es algo que ambos sabemos" le recordó su último encuentro donde no había podido estar en sus brazos

"¿Es que no lo ves? ella trata de separarnos, nosotros nacimos para estar juntos" lloró histericamente tratando de detener al castaño

Todo parecía un drama de mal gusto porque cuando Candy regresó al baile con la cara empapada se encontró directamente con Anthony, chocando contra su pecho. La cara de ella se sonrojó mientras más lagrimas seguían derramándose en su rostro. Los brazos de él la rodearon haciendo que un grupo voltearan a verlos mientras ella se aferraba a él.

Terry se detuvo en la entrada de balcón, ahí encerrados en un abrazó profundo podía ver a los dos rubios, estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar a Candy susurrar el nombre del duque mientras se aferraba a él fuertemente.

Las manos blancas se enredaban en la camisa del rubio preguntándose si sabía la verdad, llorando por Terrence y aterrada por su familia levantó la cara para ver a su hermano.

"Dios" susurraron las personas a su alrededor al ver que la puerta se abría y un rubio mayor entraba portando la corona escocesa haciendo que todos volvieran su atención a la puerta.

El anciano entró aplaudiendo causando que la reina se pusiera de pie deteniendo a la guardia real con su mano.

"Rey William, ciertamente, no lo esperábamos" dijo Karen levantando su barbilla viendo al grupo de soldados que entraban con él.

"Yo tampoco esperaba estar aquí" ofreció mirando a la joven reina.

"Supongo, entonces, ¿Qué ha sucedido o necesita algo?" exclamó ofreciendo una oportunidad de intimidad mientras se mantenía diplomática

"Lo hago, necesito a mi nieta y tú, junto con este país me la han robado" Determinó mientras los susurros creía en todos lados.

La fuerza de Candy pareció fallar al mirar los ojos simalares así que mientras se desmayaba, los brazos de Anthony la tomaron fácilmente, levantándola en su contra y haciendo que Terry corriera.

"Candy" gritó fuertemente atrayendo la atención de los demás

Anthony tomó con más fuerza a la niña acomodándola en su contra, su mirada fue a la cara de Terrence con odio, pues entre las lágrimas de su hermana había alcanzado a distinguir una o dos veces el nombre del duque.

"Suéltala" le ordenó el inglés al escoces que empezaba abrirse paso al centro del salón "No tienes derecho" le gritó haciendo que este se volteara a verlo.

La reina y el príncipe caminaron al centro ambos nerviosos por la escena que protagonizaban, por su parte, Albert miraba arrepentido a su padre, no debía haberle dicho. El rey había viajado de incógnito y se encontraba en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y al recibir su carta había decidido ir a la ciudad, pero el no pensó que lo lograría esa misma noche.

"Tengo más derecho del que tienes tú" Exclamó Anthony con arrogancia mientras protegía a la niña en sus brazos.

Los ojos de Karen se reunieron con los de su primo, estaban causando una catástrofe internacional por Candy. Sus ojos se movieron entre todos rápidamente tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Finalmente, su mirada se posó en los ojos esmeralda del rey que solo miraba a la rubia con adoración y dolor, al verlos entendió, su mirada era la misma que la de su amiga solo que estos estaban llenos de dolor y venganza.

"Ella es inglesa, no tienes ningún poder sobre Candy" gritó haciendo que los guardias se alertaran.

La risa del rey hicieron que los ojos de todas las altas familias, burgueses y diplomáticos vagaran de una escena a otra.

"¿Inglesa?¿Candy?" se burló arrogantemente "Estas equivocado, ella es mi nieta"

El mundo se congeló mientras Albert susurraba furiosamente con la reina Karen, tratando de detener lo que su padre estaba por hacer, la misión de paz podría convertirse en una declaración de guerra.

La mirada de Terry se asustó al ver los ojos de su amada en la cara del rey. Los ojos esmeraldas lo saludaban con odio. Se quedó quieto, los pasos de Anthony sonaron por la habitación mientras nadie se oponía a él.

"Creo, que esto se ha salido de control, padre" gruñó Albert "He hablado con la reina, mañana retomaremos este tema, por lo mientras vamos a casa" pidió.

El rey asintió secamente mientras miraba a la inexperta reina que trataba de mediar las cosas dando ordenes de que se les instalara en el palacio. Una invitación y una orden de no abandonar el lugar, ellos eran superados en número y por el momento aceptarían.

Mientras el baile se suspendía y los monarcas caminaban con fingida cortesía entre los pasillos el rumor de una posible guerra se hundió en Europa.

"Puedo ayudarte" se ofreció el príncipe al ver que Anthony se veía cansado

"No es necesario, es mi hermana" dijo suavemente mirando la cara de la rubia

"Es mi sobrina" ofreció mientras deslizaba sus manos en la forma dormida.

Ambos habían acordado enviar el vestido que Rosemary había usado hace años y el que permanecía guardado en la casa que tenían en Londres. Vestida como su madre y arropada por la riqueza inglesa era inevitable ver la similitud, ambas eran idénticas. Y esperaban que eso fuera suficiente para detener al rey y su sed de venganza.

A su lado las manos de Terry temblarón al ver a los dos rubios pasar a su amada de unos brazos a otros, tal vez no se casarían con ella pero sin duda alguna iban a robarle a Candy

**Nota del autor**

¡Feliz, feliz cuarentena! ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de firmar la paz? ¡Un matrimonio! Pero nuestra rubia no estará feliz con eso.

Más de 500 comentarios ¡Estamos locos! ¡ Muchas gracias por todo!

¡Fuerza y bendiciones para todos!

**Siguiente capitulo: El abuelo William y su nieta Aila (si es que no cambió de opnion,como suele pasar xD)**

Australia77, ambar 26, Naty01, Elena, Fabiola R, Yessy, Gevtri, Miryam76, Blanca G, WhiteAndrew, Lita0411, Nany, Rose, Carol, Gelsi, Coneja, Maie ngel, Jekapc, Gaby Ol i Rojas, Armonica de Terry, Ana, Candy Granchester y todos mis guest que no me han dejado un nombre ¡Gracias totales!

XD: Jajajaja No estab soñando, me alegra que esten al pendiente de todo.

Becky 7024: Ella se va ver obligada a casarse con Terry pensando en lo que le ha dicho Luisa, aunque sea una mentitra, imagina unir tu vida a quien amas y te ha traicionado

Lima: Espero no matarte No te precupes, soy super distraída y me pasan todo tipo de cosas así que suena como algo que me pasaría jajajaa

Eli: Espero que tus preguntas estuvieran resueltas Candy esta practicamente reconsiderando su vida en el prologo, de ser la hermana de Susana y estar prometida a Neal debe casarse con Terry para salvar una nació mujer no deberían de usar tiaras cuando esta la reina (a no ser que sean duquesas o princeas), ahí esta la clave, Candy trae en la cabeza una Tiara, la tiara de escocia y su padre se despide de ella.

Karina Estrada: Es hora de que ella tome el asunto en sus manos pero dicen que si haces algo te expltara en la cara y eso fue lo que le paso a Terrence

Gery: La epoca sin dua tenía todo este tipo de enredos, ahora todo tiene sentido, Candy ve como su vida se transforma al asumir su papel como Andrew y al tratar de evitar que su abuelo, el tirano, inicie una guerra.

Zafiro: Sé de lo que hablas, mi universidad se voló y tengo más tarea que vida así que mchas gracias.


	19. Capítulo XVI: El abuelo William

**Nota del autor:Disculpen la demora, estoy super trasada con mis tareas **** gracias a todos los que se preocuparon. Nos vemos el juves. **

**Capítulo XVI: El abuelo William y su nieta, Aila.**

El silencio en el castillo parecía decir que nada había pasado pero todos sus habitantes sabían que era lo contrario. Cada miembro invitado al trágico baile había optado por huir a su casa y prepararse, los dimplmáticos se juntron esperando saber el futuro del país mientras las mujeres rezaban.

Por su parte una temblorosa Karen se sentaba en el despacho, su dolor de cabeza venía en aumento mientras miembros de la cámara de los Lores iban y venían por ella, mirandola y diciendo sus ideas. En el piso de arriba resguardados por sus guardías se encontraba la familia real escosesa que también había puesto a sus propios guardías.

"Dios mío, estuvo bajo mis narices todo este tiempo" susurró Karen sintiendo que la corona pesaba muchos kilos más

"Esto puede desatar una guerra" dijo uno de sus asesores

"Crees que no lo sé" dijo con miedo "Claro que lo sé"

"Candy estará de nuestro lado" sugirió Terrence

Las manos de Karen se juntaron en una plegaria, la ayuda de la rubia podría hacer la diferencia en esta guerra no declarada. Asintió mientras ordenaba sus ideas para hacer el mayor bien posible.

En las habitaciones de arriba, en la suite real, el rey William miraba a su nieto e hijo, los tres rubios se reunian en la sala que conectaba cuatro recamaras en una de las cuales descansaba Aila.

"Ellos la tenían, tenían a Aila" dijo el rey caminando "Esto será la guerra"

"Padre, vi la cara de la reina" trató de razonar el príncipe "Ella no sabía nada"

"Creo que Candy se acababa de enterar" murmuró Anthony "Cuando me abrazó no podía dejar de repetir que era imposible, que mamá no podía ser su mamá" suspiró

"Ella es Aila" les corrigió el rey

Albert se detuvó y temiendo lo que iba a hacer trató de reunir valor.

"Ella es Candice, papá, lo ha sido por toda su vida, no pienses que puedes cambiarla"

"Ella es mi nieta" habló ferozmente "Es lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo, después de Rose"

Los ojos azules miraron con compresión, después de la perdida de Candy su hermana se había transtornado, el odio de su papá los había condenado y después de la muerte de Rosemary se había culpado así mismo y al país vecino.

"Ella es identica a Rose, esta vez, esta vez haré todo bien" se dijo mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro

"Yo lo sé, pero, para hacerlo bien debes de tener paciencia"

"Nadie la alejara de nosotros, Albert" exclamó mirando a su heredero y en un segundo perdiendo la cabeza se lanzó sobre este tomandolo de la camisa

"Tranquilo, padre" pidió este preocupado

Los rubios menores se miraron con preocupación, la demencia del viejo rey se empezaba a notar cada vez más. Ellos dos, desde hace meses habían dirigido el país tomando decisiones a su espalda y enfocandolo en la busca de Aila.

"Yo solo quiero hacer feliz a Aila" murmuró con miedo "No puede dejarme, no como Rose, pensé que si se casaba y vivía cerca nunca tendría que perderla" lloró

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la rubia que ahora vestía una bata blanca, pues, entre varías de las sirvientas habían logrado cambiar a la niña a una ropa más cómoda.

"Aila" gritó el anciano dejandose caer en uno de los sillones.

La mirada de la ruiba se cruzó con la de su medio hermano y lentamente caminó hacia su nuevo abuelo. Ella los había escuchado discutir desde su habitación y aunque su vida seguía completamente desordenada se sentó en donde el rey palmeaba con fuerza.

"Aila" volvió a repetir mientras ella lo miraba

"Candy, mi nombre es Candy" soltó de inmediato antes de ver la mirada de su abuelo que se agravaba con cada una de sus palabras "Me gusta que me llamen así, abuelo"

Con eso el rey sonrió brillante y completamente complacido con su nieta.

"Candice Aila Andrew" dijo felizmente tomando sus manos

"Te busque por años, pensé que Rose, contigo en brazos aceptaría volver" murmuró llorando

Los brazos de la rubia encerraron a su abuelo, era un hombre terriblemente roto y mientras este lloraba en sus brazos se miró sorprendida. Los tres jóvenes integrantes se miraron con nerviosismo hasta que ella suspiró.

"Abuelo, es hora de dormir, ha pasado tanto que estoy cansada" trató de convencerlo Candy

"Claro, debes estarlo. Mañana tendremos que hacer algo, necesitaras ropa de viaje" dijo alegremente ante la aceptación de su nieta "Te encantará Escocia, tengo tanto que enseñarte" habló rápidamente

"Estoy segura que es así, ahora, vamos a dormir, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

El rey se puso de pie aceptando la mano de su Aila. Con las manos temblorosas Candy dirigió a su abuelo, un completo desconocido, a la recamara principal. Ella sopló la vela suavemente antes de, por petición del rey, besar su frente.

"Descansa, abuelo" dijo saliendo con su medio hermano y tío del cuarto.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabían?¿Por qué no me querían cerca?¿Tanto me odiaban?" lloró silenciosamente mientras abrazaba más la bata a su cuerpo

"Lo supe en cuanto te vi, eres identica a ella, a Rose, mi hermana" le contó Albert "Tienes los mismos lunares que nosotros y el medallon, simplemente era todo"

Candy subió sus pies al sillon y procedió a abrazar sus rodillas, su hermano y su tío, el duque y el príncipe de escocia la miraban atentamente.

"Tu madre, mi hermana, juro odiar al rey resto de su vida. Papá perdió a su propia hermana, Rosalint, ambos habían ido a nadar y ella se ahogo. Años después, con el nacimiento de Rose, se volvió un poco más paranoico, llegó a casarla solo con el fin de mantenerla cerca y cuando se embarazo de ti, simplemente enloquecio" dijo tendiendole una taza "En su mente, tu eras el problema, tu harías que Rose se apartara de él así que decidió desaparecerte, tu padre te encontró primero"

Las lagrimas recorrieron la cara de los tres rubios, todos lamentando la historia.

"Y lo que hoy dijo, me confirmó todo, Rose se aislo, no papá" Habló con poca tranquilidad "Entonces empezó la busqueda, encontrarte era la única forma de traerla a casa, no lo logró, luego Rose murió y ahora tú,Candice, eres tan identica a Rosalint, a Rose."

Ninguno dijo nada, el llanto de Candice se calmó y no dijo nada cuando Anthony se sentó a su lado.

"Ya no se quien soy" Ello lloró "No puedo ser lo que necesitan, no sé quien soy"

"Soy Anthony y soy tu hermano" se presentó nuevamente el rubio mirando a su hermana, la mano de ella tomó la de él con nerviosismo "Tu eres Candice Aila White Andrew, duquesa de Hamilton, uno de los tantos titulos de mamá, y mi hermana menor"

Candy no sabía nada, ella no era una niña ue lloraba pero su vida y lo que conocía se derrumbaba ante la posibilidad de una nueva guerra y los brazos de su hermano eran calidos. Su mente se tanquilizo, sabía que los brazos de Anthony eran cálidos y por el momento eso era algo.

Mañana trataría de detener la guerra, por hoy solo necesitaría eso, el abrazo de su familia. Por primera vez se sentía amada. Albert se sentó del otro lado y sostuvo la mano de Candy, no importaba cuantos años hubieran estado separados, no importaba nada. En su sangre corría la suya y con eso bastaba.

Unos pisos más abajo Karen sostuvo su pluma frente el papel, acababa de nombrar a Terry su heredero, si se libraba una guerra alguién debida de cuidar su país.

"Eso es todo, mañana, trataremos de evitar una guerra" Dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación.

Candy se estiró, estaba ,una vez más, en su nueva cama. Los rayos del sol saludaban su piel. Sus pies temblaron mientras se establecían en el piso. Su vida nunca sería la misma y la entrada de criadas escocesas se lo confirmo. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras cuidaban su cuerpo. Tampoco dijo algo cuando le deslizaron la lujosa tela.

"El rey ha ordenado siempre viajar con 5 vestidos para usted. Todos hechos basados en su mamá, la princesa Rose, todo con la esperanza de encontrarla" confió la mujer que empezaba a atar en corsé

"Lo hace siempre" preguntó triste y asustada por la obsesión que parecía mostrar su abuelo.

"En cada viaje y tras cada rumor de su vida. El rey se ha reunido con cientos de mujeres que aseguran ser usted" Murmuró empezando a trenzar su cabello "Por cierto, me llamo Lucil, espero poder servirla" dijo nerviosamente la mujer.

Candy asintió, su mirada solo podía evaluarse al verse en el espejo. Era la misma y sin embargo no lo era, su cuerpo se adonaba con finas sedas de vestidos que se habían diseñado para ella inclusó antes de que su nombre tuviera cara. La mujer que ataba su cabello se dedicaba a trenzarlo con suavidad, la chica del espejo lucía sofisticada pero salvaje.

"Casi termino, su alteza" murmuró la sirvienta sobresaltando a Candy.

"Solo Candy" suplico de inmediato

"No podría hacer eso, su alteza, después de todo es una princesa de Escocia" murmuró

Candy sabía de eso, de hecho, cualquier nieto del rey sería nombrado principe o princesa, pero solo el heredero presumía el titulo mientras los demás usaban el ducado como protección. _(Esto es totalmente real, por ejemplo, el principe Guillermo tambien es llamado duque de Cambridge, su titulo de príncipe se ocupa usualmente cuando no esta su padre, el príncipe william)_

"Duquesa de Hamilton" murmuró mientras le indicaba a otra criada que se encontraba en la puerta

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron al ver que esta cargaba una caja y atrás de ella otras cuatro mujeres cargaban cuatro más.

"El rey se elevantó temprano y ordeno traer lo más elemental, un cuarto se esta preparando, esperan regresar hoy a la residencia familiar" informó señalando a una de las mujeres

Esta temblorosa se acerco a ella y abrió la caja presentando dos tiaras una sencilla y la otra demasiado exagerada

"Tiene que elegir una, su gracia" dijo la mujer "Es una duquesa"

Los ojos de ella se cerraron mientras dejaba que colocaran la tiara en su cabeza, indicando una vez más, quien era ahora. Su mirada en el espejo le asusto, estaba sentada, vestida ricamente con joyas que aunque sencillas mostraban el poder de su nueva familia.

Candy se puso de pie con miedo, en la sala su abuelo, el rey de Escocia, la esperaba alegremente. Su cara se iluminó al verla, con las finas capas de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo lucía como su niña, Rose.

"Iremos de compras, querida niña" sonrió "Después de eso hablaré con la reina, debemos irnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí"

"No quiero una guerra" dijo firmemente

"No es deseo, Aila, es necesidad, ellos te robaron, te ocultaron"

"No lo hiceron, podems confiar en ellos" susurró con miedo tomando su mano.

El rey desestimo lasmpalabras de su nieta y gritó pidiendo un carruaje, alejandose de ella.

"Tienes que distraerlo, Candy, negociaremos la paz, solo debes detenerlo de declarar la guerra" suplicó Albert.

Candy asintió lentamente, entendiendo su papel, ella no llevaría mucho sabiendose escocesa pero ella amaba a Inglaterra y jugaría el papel que tuviera que jugar para salvar a ambas naciones de la destrucción.

"Escuche de un mercado cercano, abuelo" dijo mientras asentía "Annie, mi amiga, me habló del joyero del pueblo" le soltó inventando lo primero que se reunió en su cabeza "Me gustaría que viniera"

"Lo que quieras" cumplió facilmente "Entonces ¿Diamantes o rubís" dijo alegremente mientras le tendía la mano

"Pensaba en perlas,no necesito nada realmente caro" pidió ella

"Oh, mi niña, esa vida se acabo, no necesitaras volver a preocuparte, Aila, todo lo que tengo es para complacerte"

Los ojos de la rubia se suavizaron, el hombre podía estar enfermo, pero la amaba intensamente aún sin conocerla. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa suave mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Los pasos de Albert y Anthony hiceron eco mientras corrían a hablar con la reina. Si Candy cumplía su parte evitarían una guerra.

_Semanas después_

La cara de Candy se iluminó al escuchar los golpes de Dorothy, habían estado ya por tres semanas enteras en la residencia de su familia en Londes. Había pasado cada día que había podído con su abuelo, distrayendolo de la guerra y centrandose en pasar tiempo con él viejo rey. Por loq ue había oído, la paz estaba por firmarse, en unos días ella tendría que pedirselo y después dejaría Inglaterra para siempre y con eso a Terrence.

Con los días había logrado convencer a su abuelo de usar túnicas más sencillas aunque siempre portaba una tiara o algun tocado que indicaba su importancia en la corona.

"Gracias por permanecer conmigo" dijo Candy mientras Dorothy ayudaba a colocar la tiara en sus cabellos dorados "Sabes si Annie ya esta despierta.

La pelinegra se había mudado con ella ayudandola en su tarea, en todo ese tiempo Terry había tratado de contactarse con ella pero su hermano, Anthony, se había encargado cada vez. Ella le había contado todo a él y a Albert, ambos habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo para no matarlo durante las negociaciones.

"Siempre, su gracia" dijo burlonamente mientras la miraba con cariño

Candy tomó a Clean, hoy lo llevaría a dar un paseo.

"Listo, su gracia" se burló Candy alzando al animal sobre mimado "Usted, querido, debe de ser el animal más cuidado de Inglaterra y Escocia"

"Su gracia, Clean, el grande" escucho a Annie desde la puerta.

La morena se reía alegremente con su tío, ambos de pie, viendola bailar con su pequeña mascota.

"Vamos Clean, es hora de irnos, el abuelo esta esperando" decidió ignorarlos mientras tomaba su bolsa

No recordaba ser tan feliz en toda su vida, excepto cuando estaba con Terry. Su mirada se deslizo una vez más a las cartas quedescansaban en su mesa de noche, no había logrado ver ni una, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

"Estoy lista" dijo suavemente, parecía que ser solo Candy White había quedado en el pasado y nunca había sido tan feliz

"Podriamos ir a comprar nueva tela, Aila" Sonrió el rey alegremente "Regresaremos pronto a Escocia, vas a necesitar algunos chales"

"No necesito más ropa, abuelo" dijo ella dulcemente

Con el paso de las semanas había aceptado que su abuelo la llamara así, todos los demás le hablaban por us nombre real y eso parecía estar bien para el monarca que recuperaba poco a poco la cordura, ya con su familia restaurada.

Su corazon se detuvo un poco, su familia inglesa, no había sabido nada de ellos, pero sabía que tenia que verlos, después de todo ellos podrías saber sobre la muerte de su madre y quizá si su abuelo tuviera al responsable entre manos desistiría de toda idea.

"El sol es encantador" Dijo Annie mientras caminaban resguardadas bajo los paraguas que sostenían sus damas de compañía.

Candy resopló, ahora necesitaba damas de compañía, no sirvientas, damas. Dorothy no había dejado de agradecerle cuando la había convertido en una dama. Su abuelo al ver el afecto que le tenía le había nombrado dama de la corte, destinada para servir noblemente a su nieta.

"Extraño los rayos del sol sobre mi piel" le confió a Annie

"Pero eso arruinaria tu piel" recordó su abuelo.

Por un momento Candy se había olvidado de que sostenía su mano mientras caminaban al carruaje. Un carruaje destapado los esperaba, ella subió y una vez en su asiento saco de su bolsa un gorro para cubrirse. El rey sonrió una vez más.

Los habitantes de Londres sonrieron suavemente, los susurros de guerra se pagaban mientras la niña sonreía radiantemente. Los comerciantes sonrieron complacidos, la duquesa de Hamilton era su mejor cliente, mejor dicho, su abuelo lo era y esa mañana ambos se encontraban ahí.

**Nota del autor: **

**Proximo capitulo: La tirania y el amor de un rey**

Papá, Tom, Susana, Neal, Baronesa" habló saludando a cada uno de los presentes mientras apretaba su mano, tenía que calmar los temblores

La baronesa levantó su barbilla, Candice podría ser quien quisiera pero nunca sería superior a ella. Y hecho de que todos estuvieran ahí no tenía nada que ver.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Candy sencillamente

**Comentarios**

**Gracias totales!**

White Adrew, Carol, Cary76,Imemell, Lima, Kristell Grand, Ann Grand, Blanca G, Yessy, Settale, Audry Paola,Gevatri, Bunny, Analilit, Mara de Lourdes, Gloria reyes75, Gaby, Wenca37, Mara A, Nat, Candy Grandcheser, Yessy, Alesita77, Ol rojas, eligimenez, jekapc, Mar, M.A, Celia Castrejon, Rosario Escobar, Rous Jd, Lima. Y a todos mis guest sin nombre 3

Eli: Ya sabes porque, el rey se esta volviendo loco ahora l toca a nuestros tres rubios desafiar a todos

Becky7024: La tirania de un rey no tiene limites, en el proximo capitulo veremos la furia del rey

Gery:El mayor de los secretos es quien mato a Rose y la misma locura del rey, seran capaz de detenerla, espero seguir llenandote de sopresas, gracias por todo.

Zafiro: Sin duda el rey es uno de los personajes más locos que he escrito, simplemente lo amo y lo odio. Terry ahora tendrá que ganarse un perdon de alguién que no quiere ni oirlo.

Lea: Puedes imaginar tanto dolor? El rey sufrió demasiado

Rose: un capitulo más tranquilo para ayudar a tus nervios.

Adamaris: No, la ultima vez Terry simplemente no pudo estar con ella, tienen una relación sí, pero Terry no se ha costado con ella nuevamente. Las mujeres depechadas son horribles

Karina Estrada: Exactamente de ahí el titulo para salvar a dos naciones tndrá que casarse con un hombre que dia mientras este lucha por amarl todos los días


	20. Capítulo XVII: La tirania y el amor

**Capítulo XVII: La tirania y el amor de un rey **

Candy suspiró pesadamente, su abuelo estaba descansando mientras ella leía tranquilamente en la biblioteca. Las negociaciones estaban casi listas y ella había estado mencionando la paz cada que podía pero su abuelo se encontraba molesto y cualquier cosa podría cambiar su disposición para firmarla.

"Su gracia, la buscan" declaró una de las sirvientas, Candy sonrió suavemente "No es el Lord Grandchester" dijo la castaña haciendo que la rubia asintiera "Es un hombre, dice ser su padre"

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de inmediato, Anthony asintió mientras todos se ponían de pie.

"Debes verlos, nosotros cuidaremos que no se levante" Dijo suavemente.

"Gracias" murmuró ella mientras temblaba suavemente "Llevalos al salón verde y ve que se sirva el té" indicó mientras le sonreía.

Todos lograron ver el nerviosismo en ella, Candy sonrió suavemente, alisando las arrugas invisibles en su vestido. Ella se miró en el espejo de la sala. Usualmente, no usaba vestidos tan elaborados, pero a petición del rey un pintor había ido a la casa para retratar a la familia, por eso, el vestido esmeralda con escote recto y mangas que se extendían por sus manos, su cabello había sido atado ricamente en una cascada de rizos que sostenían pequeños prendedores de esmeraldas complementando la tiara que descansaba en su cabeza cubierta de cientos de pequeños diamantes con tres enormes esmeraldas.

"Estas preciosa" le dijo Annie mirándola abiertamente

"Gracias" asintió caminando por el pasillo.

Uno de los tantos guardias abrió la puerta del salón esmeralda y Dorothy sonrió burlonamente mientras decía.

"Su alteza real, la princesa, Candice Aila Andrew de Escocia" dijo claramente

"Dorothy" regañó la rubia a su amiga

"Cierto, su gracia, la duquesa de Hamilton" terminó con una sonrisa dirigida a Susana.

En la sala su familia entera estaba sentada. Susana vestía un vestido fino pero que padecía en comparación al más sencillo de su guarda ropa y vestida así mucho más. Los ojos de su cuñado se deslizaron por su cuerpo mientras Dorothy se sentaba en una esquina para retomar su lectura y las sirvientas se acercaban para servir el té.

"Candy" empezó Susana con celos viendo a su hermana

"Princesa" corrigió Dorothy desde la esquina "O si lo prefiere, duquesa"

"Duquesa" dijo con los dientes apretados

"Eso no es necesario, Susana" habló de inmediato ella mirando a su media hermana "Papá, Tom, Susana, Neal, Baronesa" habló saludando a cada uno de los presentes mientras apretaba su propia mano, tenía que calmar los temblores

La baronesa levantó su barbilla, Candice podría ser quien quisiera pero nunca sería superior a ella. Y hecho de que todos estuvieran ahí no tenía nada que ver.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Candy sencillamente

"No entiendo" respondió la baronesa "Te di un techo, comida y vestido" empezó su discurso "¿Y aún así no puedes ayudar a tu familia" le gritó como estaba acostumbrada

Candy solo levantó la mano deteniendo a todos, esta era su batalla había sufrido demasiados maltratos por parte de su madrastra.

"Me diste techo, comida y vestido pero nunca amor" respondió lentamente "No podías ver que es lo único que quería"

"Hija" empezó su padre lentamente

"No me llames así, no creo que pueda soportarlo, viste su maltrato por años y no dijiste nada" Le soltó Candy aguantando las lagrimas

"Acaso no lo entiendes, era la única opción, no quería que te llevaran lejos" gritó poniéndose de pie

"Tú me alejaste, padre" Habló lentamente "Entiendo tus razones, pero en todos estos años ¿Por qué no mostrar un poco de humanidad hacia tu hija? Todos los días me preguntaba porque mi mamá no me amaba"

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron lentamente, una parte de él esperaba que ella lo olvidaría, que olvidaría el sufrimiento porque siempre se trató de ella, de ella y de Rose.

"La que no entiende eres tu, Candice, te protegía de tu familia, te protegía de la locura de tu abuelo, te protegía de quien eres" Le informó lentamente

"¿ME PROTEGÍAS?¿CONDENÁNDOME A UN MUNDO SIN AMOR?" su voz permaneció tranquila en todo momento, rebelando la madurez adquirida en los últimos meses.

"Callate" silenció la baronesa "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, saldaras la deuda de tu hermana y le aseguraras un lugar en la corte, es lo menos que puedes hacer"

La risa de Candy resonó en la habitación y sin poder evitarlo levantó la cara orgullosamente haciendo su cara tomara un aspecto aristocrático.

"No puedes decirme que hacer, ya no más" le aseguró lentamente "Deje de ser una niña hace años, no puedes volver a tocarme" aclaró acaloradamente haciendo que su padre cerrara los ojos, durante años su esposa había abusado no solo verbalmente de la rubia y él había callado cada vez, no pasaba de una cachetada o un golpe.

"Pero lo haré" Aceptó lentamente "Solo lo haré si Tom puede tener su final feliz" dijo con lentitud "Alguien en esta maldita familia necesita eso, Dios lo sabe"

Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron brevemente parpadeando solo por un segundo en la figura de Dorothy, los ojos de su madre se abrieron mientras empezaba a negar con la cabeza.

"No" decidió rápidamente

"Tú has venido por mi ayuda, esta es la condición, puedes dejar que Tom se case con ella, que vivan tranquilamente y yo a cambio ayudaré con mi donación. Neal no ira a la cárcel y Susana no quedara deshonrada" Explicó suavemente

"Señoria Candice, yo…" murmuró la doncella desde su lugar y acercándose.

Candy se colocó de pie y extendiendo una mano a ella la animó a entrar en la reunión, Tom miró a su hermano mientras se acercaba a la otra mano que ella le tendía. Con suavidad ella unió sus manos.

"Ya no eres una sirvienta, nunca lo has sido, no para mí" le dijo ella tranquilamente "Y si eres la felicidad de mi hermano, entonces, que así sea"

"No lo apruebo" Gritó de inmediato la mujer mayor

"No lo entiendes ¿Cierto?" le preguntó Candice "No es una negociación. Puedes tomar el dinero y salir corriendo o irte sin una sola pieza de oro. No importa como, incluso si repudias a Tom yo lo cuidare, él será feliz" Dijo lentamente tratando de hacerla entender.

Tom miró sin palabras a Candy pero sin dudar tomó la mano de Dorothy, feliz de poder ver a la mujer que amaba sin tener que ocultarlo. La antigua sirvienta sintió caer las lagrimas por sus ojos, quemando por sus mejillas, su voz se quedo en su garganta mientras miraba a la niña, no, a la mujer que se mantenía seria frente a su madrastra.

"Tú eliges" Sentenció

"Lo tomaremos, Candice" Habló por primera vez Neal

"Entonces tenemos un trato, mi hermano, Anthony" dijo ella viendo al rubio que aparecía en la puerta "Hará con ustedes las transacciones necesarias. Tom, puedes quedarte aquí" ofreció lentamente.

Candy salió de la habitación y sin poder soportarlo dejo su cuerpo caer. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y después de unos minutos su abuelo bajo, hoy tenían una reunión en el palacio y después de postergarlo ambos asistirían. Candice ajusto la tiara mientras con cuidado tomaba el brazo del rey. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Albert, hoy tratarían de evitar una guerra.

Una vez en el palacio Candy no pudo evitar notar a Terrence de pie, justo a un lado de la reina. Karen, su amiga, se había vestido para la ocasión, ambas en vestidos elaborados y portando joyas.

Candy se estremeció cuando la mano de Terry sostuvo la suya y la beso cuidadosamente, casi con adoración.

"¿Recibiste mis cartas?" preguntó él joven suavemente

"No las leí, para de enviarlas" sentenció lentamente

Sin decir más Candy se colgó del brazo de su abuelo y caminando entre los pasillos se dio cuenta de cuanto había llegado a amar y odiar ese castillo. Le había quitado el amor pero le había regresado a su familia.

Todos se sentaron en el despacho de la reina en una falsa cortesía. Candy no podía hacer más que mirar por la ventana hasta que un tema atrajo su atención.

"Estoy dispuesta a negociar una alianza entre nuestros países" Anunció Karen

"¿Qué puede ofrecerme, qué no tenga ya?" preguntó el rey "Una mujer débil, incapaz de llevar a un heredero o acaso cree que no se porque ha nombrado a su primo como el siguiente al trono"

Los ojos de todos se posaron en el anciano, su sed de sangre no se detenía y de seguir así pronto todos estarían corriendo a las tierras escocesas. Y dirigiendo una guerra sin cuartel a su país vecino.

"No, abuelo" interrumpió Candy levantándose con suavidad

"Callate, Aila" estableció el anciano "No puedes intervenir, ellos se metieron con mi familia y no pueden arreglarlo ofreciendo una reina rota" exclamó lentamente "No puede ser la reina de ambos países, ese lugar es tuyo" declaró lentamente.

Las miradas cruzadas en la habitación no se hicieron esperar, el rey estaba declarando su deseo de casar a su nieta con su hija, una unión de sangre.

Albert palideció mirando a la niña, Candy tembló suavemente hasta que una criada entro por la puerta. Los ojos de la rubia se detuvieron en ella, no la reconocía, nunca la había visto.

"¿Té?" preguntó acercándose lentamente al rey.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente, la daga se incrustó en el cuerpo del monarca. Candy se dejo caer al piso, gritando por ayuda mientras todos se movían. Su abuelo, el rey de Escocia había sido herido de muerte.

"Aila" gritó el viejo rey.

"Abuelo" Lloró la rubia mientras tomaba su mano.

Sirvientes y médicos entraron de inmediato, arrebatando al señor de los brazos de su nieta. Los diplomáticos se alzaron y los guardias de ambos lados se pusieron de pie. Candy se vio rodeada de guardias escoceses mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo en sus ojos.

"Necesitamos sacarla, duquesa" dijo un funcionario

"No, Karen no haría esto" gritó viendo a la monarca

"Nunca, Candy" habló suavemente la mujer tratando de contener su temperamento.

La duquesa asintió corriendo tras de su abuelo con sus guardias a cuesta.

"Esto será un desastre" murmuró Karen

"No, podemos arreglarlo" dijo Albert temblando, su papá se debatía entra la vida y la muerte pero su primer deber era con el pueblo escoces

"¿Cómo se puede arreglar esto? Aunque fueras rey, si tu papá muere en mi castillo vamos a ir a la guerra"

"No, si hacemos una alianza"

**Nota del autor**

Gracias por la paciencia, aquí el capítulo prometido. Nos acercamos a la recta final.

Siguiente capítulo: Por el amor a un pueblo.

Graicas a mis guest que no me han dejado un nombre y a :

Carol, Wenca 37, Daylin, Gloriareyes75, Blanca G White Adrew, Gevatri, Candy Grandchester, Kristell Grand, Lea, Rose, Rous, Candy, Coneja, Marie Angie, Lita0411, Goshy, M.A, Marce grandchester, Jekapac, ladyyiya

Eli: Recuerda que para la epoca Terry solo actua como era normal triste pero cierto, ahora otro misterio ¿Quién mando a matar al rey?

Becky7024: Parece que Candy tiene mas de lo que puede manejar :"(

Zafiro: Tanto misterio solo se puede ver en la realeza. El abuelo esta loco pero ama a su nieta

Karina estrada: Candy ganó una familia amorosa, que es lo qu emás importa sin embargo todo esta en su contra al meos por ahora

Lima: parece que la gente ha olvidado que tenemos una vida fuera de la escuela mucha fuerza, tu puedes!

Gery: Muchas gracias por enteder, la universidad me tiene vuelta loca Poco a poco regresaremos a la normalidad


	21. Capítulo XVIII: Por el amor a un pueblo

Nota del autor: Ningun personaje es mio, solo la historia. Y si es miercoles pero mañana s eme complica mucho así que creí que todos prefieren leer antes que despues ;)

Disfruta tu lectura y no olvides comentar, eso me motiva

**Capítulo XVIII: Por el amor a un pueblo.**

Candice se detuvo fuera de la habitación de su abuelo, por capricho de Anthony y seguridad del rey habían trasladado al rey a su residencia. Había pasado la ultima hora en la capilla, orando por su bienestar y tratando de serenar su espíritu.

Desde que habían llegado los tres Andrew se habían dividido un sin número de tareas. Por su parte, hace un par de horas, había mandado un comunicado para que su tía abuela, Eleonor, viniera pronto, sería la primera vez que viera el rostro de esta, había mando a su hermano Tom, junto con Dorothy para informarle de la situación.

Por su parte Anthony se había encargado de reunir fuerzas militares, no solo el pequeño ejercito que habían traído durante su visita, el joven escoses había mandado a un mensajero con instrucciones especificas. Mientras que Albert había iniciado charlas diplomáticas con todos aquellos que los habían acompañado.

"Princesa Candice" le llamó una de las empleadas acercándose rápidamente "Ha terminado el receso, es hora de volver a las negociaciones, su hermano la esta buscando"

"Ya voy" asintió empezando su camino hacia la sala de juntas. Estaba segura de que en el castillo de Karen pasaba lo mismo.

La sirvienta que había atacado a su abuelo estaba bajo custodia, lista para ser interrogada. Durante su descanso había decidido cambiar su ropa a una mucho más cómoda y adecuada. Una vestimenta negra, un vestido militar, no había nada de vuelo en la falda y solo tenía hermosos bordados dorados en difíciles patrones mientras que su cabello ahora se encontraba suelto y solo con una tiara en su cabeza. Por primera vez agradeció al real Colegio por su formación; ella siempre la había odiado, durante años las hermanas habían tenido predilección por ella, pero así mismo había sido formada para ser un líder,

"Candy" murmuró su hermano poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a llegar a su lugar en la mesa.

Todos los diplomáticos que habían viajado con ellos se quedaron de pie hasta que se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la cabecera, su tío ocupaba el lugar que su abuelo usualmente y en el lado derecho su hermano, el lugar que ocuparía su tío.

"Debemos regresar, reunir un ejército" Exclamó Anthony

"No podemos ir a una guerra" exclamó Candy

"Debemos ir a la guerra, su alteza" exclamó uno de los miembros que se sentaba en la mesa.

"Vamos a reunir al ejército, Candy, eso es un hecho" dictaminó Albert "Espero no llegar a eso, pero de ser necesario, necesitamos estar listos"

La rubia se sentó con rectitud, tratando de recordar todo lo que había aprendido y seguía aprendiendo, desde el primer día como Candy White Andrew su abuelo se había esforzado en reforzar su educación diplomatica.

"Estoy de acuerdo. He mandado, como habíamos dicho, a Tom ,mi hermano, para a notificar a la tía abuela" sentenció lentamente.

"Conoces Inglaterra, Candice ¿Cómo entramos?" exclamó Anthony con coraje

"Paz, hermano, tratemos de tener paz, si las negociaciones no se llevan a cabo, yo misma dirigiré el ejercito" le hizo saber, tratando de tranquilizarlo "Sé que estas molesto, el rey, nuestro abuelo ha sido como un padre para ti, tal vez no creí contigo, pero tengo tu sangre y también hierve bajo mi piel, el abuelo, ha sido el único ser que me ha amado incondicionalmente, solo por ser yo, Candy"

Albert asintió mientras observaba el mapa, los altos mandos escoceses habían llegado hace unas semanas, justo después del descubrimiento de Candy, dejando a la tía abuela a cargo de todo en escocia junto a otros funcionarios.

"Por lo mientras, sugiero una ruta de escape" murmuró un Conde mirando la disputa familiar

"Estoy de acuerdo" murmuró la rubia "White esta cerca de la frontera, a solo unas horas" aceptó "Crecí en ese bosque"

Las manos blancas tomaron la tinta y empezó a marcar la ruta.

"Es peligroso, nadie conoce ese bosque, al menos no como nosotros, Tom ha usado esta ruta" señaló "Todos podríamos salir por ahí, necesitaríamos cruzar por aquí" indicó mostrando su posición, estaban a una hora en carruaje del castillo de Karen y conociendo como salir eso les daría ventaja "Annie puede viajar para asegurar nuestra ruta"

Los hombros del rubio mayor se tensaron y la mirada rápida que le disparó a su prima no paso desapercibida para ella.

"Annie no correrá ningún peligro, su papá es importante, es la única persona que puede viajar hasta aquí" señalo un punto en el mapa "De ahí en adelante Tom ha asegurado dos casas"

"Annie no puede viajar, Candy, no sola" dijo Albert rotundamente

"Entiendo tu sentimiento, pero ella es la única que puede hacerlo, ella puede hacerlo"

Candy volteo a ver su tío en una lucha de voluntades, finalmente él asintió.

"Su seguridad está en tus manos, Candice, tú conoces esta gente, tú conoces este país" le aventó en cara

"Lo sé, Albert" Murmuró ella

"Necesitamos un plan de ataque" insistió Anthony

Los funcionarios en la mesa estallaron en pláticas los tres Andrew trataron de entender todo y no fue hasta que la idea de un militar que todos callaron.

"Un matrimonio, el princípe Albert ha propuesto una alianza y esta es la posibilidad más grande que tenemos" dijo el castaño lentamente

"Nuestro futuro rey no puede casarse con esta reina, esta enferma, todos lo saben" exclamó otro de los funcionarios, el marques de Willson, si ella no se equivocaba.

"Podría hacerlo, no necesito de un heredero, Anthony y Candy pueden asumir un lugar en el trono, si es necesario"

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de inmediato, ella nunca había deseado eso, los susurros la llamaban la princesa inglesa. Demasiado inglesa para Escocia y demasiado escocesa para Inglaterra.

"¿No crees que es irresponsable, unir tu vida a una reina inglesa?" exclamó Willson "Todos sabemos de la supremacía de la reina Karen, no puedes estar bajo el yugo de esa mujer"

"No lo estaría, sería una unión política" Exclamó Albert

"¿Y cuándo llegue el momento… dónde vivirá?" dijo Stanford, un Conde "Anthony es un niño, ya trataron de matar a nuestro rey una vez"

La cara de todos estaba tensa, ella podía notarlo, su hermano, Anthony tenía 21 años mientras que Albert debía de cumplir 27 dentro de nada. Y aunque la edad no era tan baja podía entender la preocupación de todos.

"Yo no me casare con una asesina" decretó Anthony "Ella ha tratado de matar a mi abuelo"

"No sabes si ha sido ella" Le reprendió Candy "No puedes saberlo"

"Tu amas este país, claro que vas a defenderla" gritó otra voz desde el otro lado de la mesa

"Tienes razón, yo amo a este país y estoy dispuesta a destruirlo por mi familia, por una nación que nunca he pisado ¿Eso no demuestra cuánto puedo amar a Escocia, mi nueva patria?" Dijo ella poniéndose de pie

Los hombres en la mesa se quedaron en silencio, así, de pie y orgullosa era la princesa Rosemary, no Candice.

"Tanto lo amo que me ofrezco, yo llevaré este matrimonio a cabo" Murmuró sentándose lentamente "Puedo casarme y firmar una paz"

Los dos rubios se miraron con miedo, Candy se había ofrecido para una alianza que posiblemente la haría infeliz y ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

"No puedes, no Candy, yo lo haré" murmuró Anthony

"Es mi deber" Exclamó Albert de inmediato

"No, no lo es" dijo ella con suavidad "Tu, Albert, naciste para ser padre, o crees que no he visto tus ojos cuando miras a un niño" Le dijo

"Puedo renunciar a eso" Se negó a admitir las ideas de su sobrina

"Pero ¿puedes renunciar a amar?, tu corazón no es tuyo y no puedes dejarla así, no cuando ella te ama" susurró con suavidad "Si hago esto confió en que todos aceptaran la decisión de Albert, para amar libremente" Estableció

Cada par de ojos se abrió ante las palabras de la niña, mirando con un nuevo respeto a la nueva integrante de la familia real.

"No puedes vivir salvando a todos, Candy" Dijo Anthony "Ya lo has hecho con Tom, ahora Albert" susurró

"Tengo que cuidar de mis chicos" contestó ella suavemente "Y por eso no te puedo condenar a este matrimonio, no a ti que odias esta tierra tanto como el rey" sus manos jugaron con el anillo que tenía puesto, el escudo de Escocia pulsaba en su dedo "Yo lo haré, yo amo a esta nación pero tambien los amo a ustedes, a mi familia"

Un capitán, el encargado de la seguridad de su familia asintió "La princesa tiene razón" dijo lentamente

"Todos aceptaran, soy la opción más viable, mejor dicho, la única" Les explico Candy.

"¿Y qué pueden ofrecerle ellos a una duquesa?" Dijo otro funcionario, ella entrecerró los ojos, sabía bien que su abuelo había tratado de conectarla con una familia escocesa garantizando su cercanía

"No se trata de lo que pueden ofrecerme, se tarta de lo que yo puedo ofrecer para ambos países y eso es paz" Determinó "Yo viví en el filo de esta guerra desde antes de comprenderlo y aún hoy en día. Es hora de terminarlo, quiero que nuestro Escocia vuelva a su gloría, no quiero a más niños en un ejército que combate por tiranías y orgullo individuales"

Todos miraron mientras ella se ponía de pie y tomando su estatura completa se dejaba caer una profunda reverencia ante Albert.

"Mi príncipe" dijo tomando su mano y besando donde el sello familiar descansaba "Mi rey, algun día" exclamó con suavidad "Dejame servirle a la corona, a mi familia y sobre todo a mi corazon. No podría vivir sabiendo que hice la guerra y no la paz"

Albert se puso de pie y con el porte aristocrático asintió antes de levantar a la niña del piso. Sus labios descendieron y besaron la frente de la rubia.

"Odio perderte cuando apenas te he encontrado" murmuró colocando su frente junto la de ella "Odio no poder defenderte cuando yo soy quien debería de salvarte"

"No lo hagas, Albert" gritó poniéndose de pie Anthony, negado a que su única hermana se sacrificara por un conflico que había causado la falta de vigilancia en Escocia

"Pero pienso en mi pueblo y si algún día voy a ser rey no quier esto para nuestra patria" terminó sellando el destino de Candy

Ella se limpió las lagrimas y arrancando suavemente las manos de su tío volteó a ver a todos.

"Capitán Johnson" llamó con firmeza "Prepare los caballos, Annie tendrá que salir para asegurar una ruta de escape y usted, usted llevará la carga de este país en sus manos. Es su deber entregarle nuestra solución a la reina de Inglaterra"

"Será un honor, su alteza" aceptó

Y por primera vez desde su llegada a la monarquía de aquella patria que no conocía pero que latía en sus venas todos la miraron con admiración, reconociendo que Candice no era solo una White sino una Andrew que estaba dispuesta a servir a su país.

"Si ellos no aceptan iremos a la guerra" decretó Anthony "Espero su propuesta sea igual de buena, les estoy dando a mi única hermana" murmuró saliendo de la habitación

"Ahora, Albert, es hora de que realices una carta" murmuró Candy desplomandose en la silla y levantando su copa de vino "Por el amor a un pueblo" dijo ella en voz alta y mostrandole a todos su copa

"Por el amor a un pueblo" repitió inmediatamente el joven capitan

"Por el amor a un pueblo" secundo otro diplomático y pronto toda la mesa se dispuso a brindar con ella.

"Salud" finalizó el rubio antes de beber un trago del suave vino que se servía.

Nota del autor:

Pronto veremos mucho de Terry, el siguiente capítulo es solo para él!

Capítulo XIX: Hacer la paz y buscar su amor.

Tenemos 642 comentarios… Llegaremos a 700? No puedo creerlo

Como siempre Gracias Totales!

Candy Granchester, Gloriareyes75, Blanca G, Eli, Rose, Jekapc, Zafiro, becky7024, Marie Angie, Tiza20, Lea, Carol, Coneja, Lita0411, Marcegrandcheste y todos mis guest

Lima: AL fin una cuenta! Esperemos puedas conservarlo, lo de Tom y Dorothy lo veía pensando desde que Dorothy desaparce por la llegada de Tom a mi me desespera no publicar te entiendo

Gery: Esta loco por su mala vida pero esta lejos de ser malo Albert ha propuesto una alianza pero simplemente su corazón ya esta tomado por alguien más y Candy como siempre juega a salvar el día

Gaby: Rosemary por un momento en el odio que tenía por su padre pensó que era lo correcto y ciertamente se equivoco, nuestro rey aun no ha muerto, animo!


	22. Capítulo XIX: Una petición a la corona

Nota del autor: Ningun personaje es mio, solo la historia. Y si es miercoles pero mañana s eme complica mucho así que creí que todos prefieren leer antes que despues ;)

Quieo pedir disculpas y agradecer a todos. Soy humana y tuve un lapso de depresió así que las palaras no salían, sin embargo ya estoy de vacaciones y un poco más animada así que…

Es un capítulo super corto, pero nos vemos el martes con la segunda parte 3

**Capítulo XIX: **Una petición a la corona.

"No puedes permitirlo" Exclamó Terrence al entrar en la sala donde su prima tomaba amenamente el té

"Ciertamente podría" Repuso Karen mientras bajaba la taza "Pero, dime, primo ¿De qué rayos hablamos?" Añadió risueña

"Archibald" soltó amargamente

Karen se puso de pie y con un ademán de la mano todos menos su dama de compañía, que sabiendo su lugar se alejo para sentarse junto a la ventana, salieron de la habitación. La castaña caminó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su primo favorito.

"Me parece, Terry, que tendrás que ser un poco más especifico" Pidió burlonamente mientras alzaba su barbilla.

"Hoy me lo ha dicho, desea que Candice sea su esposa, no puedes permitirlo" gruñó frustrado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Acaso soy su tío, no Terrence, no lo soy" Mustió ella.

"Eres la monarca de esta tierra, Karen. Tú debes de hacer la oferta con la que contestaras esa carta" Afirmó seriamente "Nadie querría casarse encontrar del deseo de una reina y mi primo lo sabe, si tu lo niegas, no podrá presentarse como opción ante los nobles."

La reina asintió levemente, sabía que sus lores y consejeros esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de la invitación de paz, muchos habían insinuado a sus hijos como miembros aptos para tal unión, sin embargo solo ella podía decidir el futuro de ambas naciones, claro, si los escoceses aceptaban su idea de pareja.

"Tú mismo lo has dicho Terry ¿Cómo podría entregarte a la mujer que me salvó? ¿A mi amiga? ¿Mi confidente?" Cuestionó cruelmente "A ti, que desde que la conoces no has hecho más que compararla, molestarla y usarla, a ti que no haces más que irritarla, que te has permitido imponer tu voluntad sobre la de ella y la has humillado con Luisa".

"Por eso mismo ¿acaso no la quieres? ¿No le deseas el mejor porvenir? ¿esposa de un Duque no es lo suficiente?" Contraatacó ferozmente.

La reina sonrió internamente al ver el fuego en los ojos similares, aquél que había visto apagarse a lo largo de los años con el peso de su linaje, cada vez más frio y calculador, cada vez más desinteresado.

"No tuerzas mis palabras, nunca dije que no fuera suficiente. Pero ella merece más que un niño rebelde que se niega a ocupar su lugar en la vida, que a cada paso lucha contra su linaje, que tal vez no llegué al ducado por su capricho y entonces ¿Mi dulce Candy dónde quedaría?"

"Eso es todo, el juego de un monarca, creí que eras su amiga" Le aventó en cara

Karen levantó la barbilla y frunciendo la boca le contestó airadamente "Soy su amiga pero también soy la reina y eso no debes olvidarlo"

"Créeme, no lo olvido y si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea, tomare el ducado"

"Y si aun así me niego, no tengo porque intervenir por ti, querido, la noticia esta en boca de todos, y eso que solo han pasado algunas horas ¿Sabes cuantos nobles se han ofrecido?¿Cúantos quieren desposar a la princesa de Escocia?"

El castaño pateó la mesa y caminando de un lado al otro se enfureció, no, ella no le quitaría a Candice, nadie lo haría ni la propia Candy podría detenerlo. Estaba decidido, quería ser feliz y quizá su única oportunidad era aquella rubia pecosa.

"Me importa un carajo, si lo haces te quedaras sin duque y sin Candy" aseguró "Quiero tu ayuda, te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda"

"Eso es todo ¿No te importa que ella no te ame?"

"Haré que me ame, prima" Dijo ferozmente "La amo, nadie, ni tu, ni tu corona ni la de su rubio primo me quitara eso, ella es mi única oportunidad"

Karen caminó hasta el sillón más cercano y viendo el té derramado le pidió a Terrence se sentara con ella.

"Haré lo que me pides, te presentare ante todos como mi opción" asintió "

"Gracias" Suspiró el joven tomando sus manos

"En cuanto se casen tomaras el ducado y nunca volverás a huir, nunca más taparé otra de tus escapadas, no dejare huyas de la corona solo por un capricho o porque estes cansado de tu amante, Candice no es Susana y no permitiré que huyas de ella por buscar nuevas emociones" Le habló claramente mientras se ponía de pie

"En tus manos, dejo no solo a una gran mujer sino la felicidad de mi más querida amiga"

"Solo, no le digas lo que siento, no quiero presionarla" Murmuró rápidamente

"No lo haré, ese es trabajo tuyo, mucho estoy haciendo al empujarla en este matrimonio. Ahora, creo debes avisarle a mi tío de tus deseos y cuando Archie venga por mi le diré, como a todos los demás, que Terrence, el heredero de Inglaterra se ha ofrecido " Culminó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta "Después de todo, que alianza puede ser más fuerte y feroz que esta, tú, algún día, seras rey y ella gobernara a tu lado"

"Si así lo deseas" suspiró Terrence

Terrence siguió su ejemplo y haciendo una reverencia salió corriendo. Tenía la oportunidad de tener a Candice a su lado, a su gran amor aún si ella no lo sabía y ciertamente no esperaba que lo supiera en los días próximos, no podía darle más poder del que ella ya tenía, inconscientemente, sobre él.

Karen observó por la ventana a su primo, corría como el joven que alguna vez había sido, claro, antes de la muerte de Eleonor.

"Lo logró, señora" Murmuró la dama de compañía viendo a su monarca que se desplomaba cansadamente contra un sillón "Reuné a todos, tengo una carta que escribir"

La mirada de la castaña brilló por un momento, Terrence no correría de sus obligaciones y con Candice a su lado tendría una oprtunidad, Inglaterra y Escocia tendrían la oportunidad de un amanecer sin guerra. Bueno, a no ser que contara la enorme guerra que vivirían ambos antes de reconocer sus sentimientos.

Nota del autor:

No puedo responder todos los coment, es una locura 3

Quiero calmar sus inquietudes con este pequeño fragmento, tuve una crisis emocional, todo se junto y en un minuto tenía todo sobre mí. No tenía ganas de nada pero ya me encuentro mejor y espero retomarlo como lo haciamos usualmente, un capítulo a la semana, os cuales les prometo serán largos, este ha sido corto para anunciar mi regreso.

Muchas gracias por esperarme, todos somos humanos y me toco no esar bien, pero esta bien no estar bien.

El siguiente capítulo volvemos a responder comentarios, ahora, ire a leer todos los que me falta y ey! Tenemos 752! Cien comentarios en un mes, me tomara algo de tiempo leer todos, pero lo haré

Gracias por estar ahí 3


	23. Capítulo XX: Un compromiso

**Nota del autor: Candy Candy no es mío **** solo está historia.**

**Capítulo XX: Un compromiso.**

Candy miró a su hermano que claramente estaba disgustado por la situación, los dos nobles viajaban en el cómodo carruaje. Por cuestiones de seguridad su hermano, Anthony, y no su tío, Albert, era él la persona que la llevaba para conocer la decisión de la corte inglesa.

Los ojos esmeraldas se empañaron lentamente mientras recorría la carretera, una vez más, otros decidían lo que pasaría en su vida, con quien estaría y ante quien respondería.

Unió sus manos en una oración silenciosa, esperando que su destino fuera favorable.

"No tienes que hacerlo" repitió Anthony con lentitud

"Tengo que hacerlo, lo sabes" murmuró ella encontrándose con sus ojos

"Eres mi hermana, te he perdido y apenas te recupere" susurró él.

Candy se estiró y tomó la cara de su hermano entre sus manos.

"Nunca me vas a perder, no ahora que nos hemos encontrado" le reprendió colocando su frente contra la suya "Tu sangre es mi sangre, eres mi hermano, nunca lo olvides"

"Estaras lejos, seguiras aquí, en Inglaterra" le respondió

"Eso dejamelo a mí" le guiñó un ojo "No creas que no voy a conocer mi patria, la amo aún sin haberla visto pero antes de encadenar mi vida a Inglaterra"

Ante eso el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, su hermana era brillante y encontraría alguna manera de estar en Escocia y tener tiempo para conocerse, tenían años que recuperar y odiaba la idea de pederla.

"Si odias a tu marido siempre puedes correr a Hamilton, tu castillo te estará esperando" le sonrió tranquilamente.

"Gracias a Dios que los Ingleses creemos en el divorcio" se rió brevemente tratando de sonrier.

Anthony hizo lo mismo aunque ambos sabían que no era una opción, el divorcio para su hermana no era más que una ilusión, si, ella siempre podría huir a Escocia pero unicamente después de darle un heredero al odioso ingles con el que uniría su vida.

El carruaje se detuvo frente el palacio que había albergado a Candy durante algún tiempo, donde se había enamorado y donde le habían partido el corazón. Un lacayo abrió la puerta, su hermano bajo primero y después le tendió la mano. Ella bajo lentamente recordandose de respirar.

Frente a ella, en un vestido modesto pero luciendo la imponente corona estaba Karen y justo un poco atrás de ella Archie, Stear y Terry, todos en sus uniformes.

"Bienvenidos" Dijo Karen claramente con un ligero asentimiento al igual que Terrence mientras Archie y Stear realizaban una reverencia.

Los dos rubios. Él en un uniforme militar lleno de medallas las cuales mostraban su rango y ella en el más esquisito de los vestidos blanco, asintieron.

Terrence se sorprendio de ver a la princesa de Escocia, la duquesa de Hamilton y no a la pecosa que recorría los jardínes cada mañana ante él. El vestido era de seda blanca con exquisitos bordados de hilo de oro los cuales se entretejían formando cientos de formas. El escote recto enmarcado por el borde dorado mostraba sus claviculas y aunque las mangas cubrian sus brazos la forma en que el corsé acentuaba sus curvas dejaba ver la maravillosa forma de su cuerpo, mientras la amplia falda acentuaba sus caderas. Su cabello se encontraba suelto, dejando que los rizos bailaran hasta su cintura y unicamente adornando su cabello una tiara discreta.

"Vamos" pidió la reina invitandolos a entrar.

Candy asintió tomando la mano de su hermano y entrando al palacio. Siguió sin dudarlo a Karen que sostenía la mano de Terrence, su mirada se había posado en ella pero había decidido ignorarla.

"El anunció se dará en media hora, en la sala del trono, antes de hacerlo, quisiera hablar contigo, Candice" dijo la reina al detenerse en una mesa colocada en sus jardínes.

"Candy…" susurró su hermano molesto por la petición.

"Estaré bien, Anthony, quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir la reina"

Desprendiendose del brazo de su hermano y tras depositar un suave beso en su mejilla lo que ocasionó los celos en Terrence, caminó a la reina y después de verla a las ojos coloco su mano en la de ella.

"Vamos, querida amiga" dijo la reina sosteniendo a Candice "Terry, atiende al principe Anthony" Asintió al jóven rubio.

Ambas mujeres caminaron al despacho de la reina y una vez que ella se sentó en uno de los sillones y animó a la rubia a unirse a ella solicitó que todos esperaran a fuera.

"¿Qué esta mal?" Pidió Candy al leer la cara de su amiga.

"Hoy necesito pedirte algo como amiga pero también como monarca, querida" Murmuró suavemente "Se que eres escocesa pero tambien inglesa Candy, así que te pido que tambien veas a este país como tu patria y entiendas que todas las decisiones que he tomado solo son pensadas en el bienestar de mi pueblo"

"Dime" pidió lentamente esperando que se le hicera saber su destino

Ambas compartieron una mirada, Karen tratando de explicar sus razones y Candice tratando de entenderla.

"Terrence"

Candy dejo caer la mano de su amiga y no trató de ocultar el enfado que le causaba aquel nombre.

"No, no puedes pedirme esto" dijo Candy lentamente

"No lo estoy pidiendo Candy, no es una discusión, es un hecho" Murmuró la reina

"No deseó casarme con él, acaso no lo entiendes, estoy seguro de que mi tío apoyara mi decisión" sentenció poniendose de pie.

"Es la única unión que puede satisfacer a ambos paises, un reclamo tan fuerte a la corona inglesa, tanto con el tuyo a la escocesa, una unión que nadie podría desafiar"

Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron ante la realidad de sus palabras y aunque ella ya lo había previsto no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se derramaran.

"Deseas que me case con él" repitió en vos alta

"No entiendes, querida, deseo que lo ames" Respondió y levantando una mano con debilidad hizo callar a la niña "Estoy enferma, Candice, lo he estado por años solo algunos lo saben, mi mente y cuerpo se encuentran cansados y cada vez la presión los aplasta un poco más" Empezó con cuidado "Mi primo, ha sido una gran preocupación, él, es mi heredero"

"No hables así" Dijo asustada mientras su amiga palidecía un poco "No digas eso, saldrás adelante, eres fuerte" habló olvidandose levemente de su deseo.

"Aunque lo haga, mi condición nunca me permitirá engendrar un heredero y Terrence será el siguiente en subir al trono, no sabes lo que me aterra que cuando llegué ese momento lo haga de la mano de alguien como Susana" Confió mientras miraba el cielo a traves de la ventana.

El terror era evidente en la mirada zafiro y por un segundo Candice se estremeció, ella misma tenía miedo de lo que su hermana podría hacer en una situación así, lo que haría con el poder.

"Puedo ayudarte, buscare a alguien para Terry. Para mí eisten otros duques, incluso condes" suplicó neciamente la pecosa

"No quiero a alguien más ¿no lo entiendes?" Exclamó "Te quiero a ti, eres perfecta, serás buena con mi pueblo, cuidaras de los enfermos, te preocuparas por los huertos, por alimentar a mi gente y eso es lo que necesito, necesito de una mujer que detenga a mi primo, que discuta con él, que lo mantenga con los pies en la tierra, que logré que este retroceda"

"No puedo hacerlo, no puedo" Dijo ella cada vez menos convencida

"Puedes, pequeña, puedes hacerlo, estaré contigo a cada paso y tu estarás con él. Te estoy regalando mi nación y el corazón de un hombre bueno, de mi primo ¿Acaso puedes rechazarlo?"

"Karen, no sabes que me estas pidiendo, lo ame, no puedo casarme con un hombre que ya no amo" se mintió ella y le mintió a la monarca

"Y cuando estabas por conocer a Neal ¿lo dudaste? no, simplemente esperaste amarlo y te hiciste hacerlo, porque, tú no lo amaste, amaste al amor y ahora dudas de todo" Sentenció la reina mirando como las pupilas de su amiga, ante las revelación, mostraban la sorpresa y comprensión "No te estoy pidiendo que confies en el ciegamente, te estoy pidiendo la oportunidad de volver a creer en él"

Candy levantó la vista, mirando expectante a la monarca y cada vez con más dudas de lo que esta le pedía.

"¿Acaso dudaste el poder cumplir tu juramento ante Dios? ¿Dudas ser capaz de serle fiel, de proteger y cuidar no solo de Terry sino de tu ducado y quizás algún día de esta nación?" Pidió ferozmente mientras la jalaba haciendo que sus pequeña y resignada nariz casi chocara con la suya "O acaso le tienes miedo a amarlo nuevamente, a aceptar que aún lo amas"

El aire quedó atrapado en la garganta de la menor y ante esto Karen sonrió fuertemente.

"Sabes que es la única union que aceptaran los dos países" le dijo nuevamente.

"Lo haré, me casaré con tu primo, si consigues convencerlo de unir su vida a un mono pecoso" Soltó ella molesta "Aunque creo que ya lo has hecho.

"Ya lo ha hecho, en este momento esta esperando tu respuesta" contestó la reina alejadose un poco de la rubia pero uniendo sus manos"

"Que así sea" sentenció la rubia levantando la cara y volviendo su rostro indiferente. Ella se debía a un pueblo, antes pudo ser solo Candice White, ahora era Candice de Escocia.

"Se casaran en dos meses y juntos tomaran el titulo de su padre, ya es hora de que sienten cabeza" murmuró cerrando brevemente los ojos "Ahora, prima, es hora de presentarle al mundo nuestra decisión"

Con las manos unidas ambas salieron de la habitación. Candice sonrió tristemente a su hermano y tomó su mano tratando de asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Observó con un silencio solemne como Karen entraba a la sala del trono. Los ojos de su hermano la miraron y ella espero hasta le ultimo minuto para decirle la verdad.

"Esta es mi elección, Anthony, yo elegí hacer esto y estuve de acuerdo con el nombre que ellos me dieron" le dijo al ver que un funcionario se acercaba para decirle que todos estaban listos "Debes respetar mi decisión, debes de respetarme"

Anthony asintió suavemente ante las palabras de su hermana menor y besando su mano se preparó para entrar. Candy miró alrededor, los nobles se reunían en la sala del trono incluso Neal, su cuñado, estaba sentado en su lugar, todos la miraron abiertamente y ella se enfrentó a la reina inglesa y su corte. Todos se pusieron de pie y Anthony a su pesar dejo caer su mano mientras la rubia caminaba al centro de la habitación y hacia una reverencia haciendo que la reina se pusiera de pie y asintiera con la cabeza suavemente.

"Candice Aila White Andrew, princesa de Escocia y duquesa de Hamilton" habló Karen haciendo que la ojiverde se pusiera de pie "Inglaterra ha aceptado y esta agradecido por la voluntad que el príncipe y heredero al trono, Albert, tiene por hacer la paz. Aceptamos con gusto su propuesta, estamos agradecidos por ella, por lo que solo podía responder a ella con el mayor compromiso"

Todos en la sala del trono esperaban las palabras nadie, que no fueran los involucrados directos, sabían de la decisión.

"Por lo que, Inglaterra se alegra de la unión entre Candice de Escocia y Terrence de Inglaterra, mi primo y heredero" terminó caminando

El silencio se estableció hasta que Terrence caminó hacia Candy que cayó nuevamente, como lo decía el protocolo en una reverencia suave. El inglés extendió su mano a la escocesa y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, llevó su mano a sus labios y luego se colocó de rodillas para colocar el impactante anillo de zafiros y diamantes que era de su familia. Una vez en su dedo anular se puso nuevamente de pie y beso el anillo que ahora reposaba en el dedo de la rubia donde esperaba estuviera hasta que su propia nuera lo portara.

"Larga vida a los futuros duques" dijo una voz que Candy no reconoció y fue seguida de otras.

Sin poder evitarlo volteó a ver a su hermano y susurró un gracias por no interrumpir su decisión.

"Ahora, me parece que esto se debe de celebrar, vamos al jardín" dijo la reina alegremente mientras abría el camino.

Decenas de nobles caminaron a encontrarse con los recien comprometidos, alegrandose por las noticias y prometiendo ayuda durante la aventura que algún día enfrentarían. Candice sonrió dulcemente a todos hasta que su hermana y esposo se detuvieron frente a ellos, el salón estaba vació, Anthony había sido el primero en partir dejando a varios comisionados al cuidado de Candy y asegurando su regreso con el actual regente, Albert, para hablar de las negociaciones de paz.

La mano de Candice se apretó en el brazo de Terrence por inercia, el sonrió suavemente y colocó una de sus manos en la de ella, Candy resistió el impulso de alejarla.

"Hermana" saludo Susana amargamente.

"Princesa o duquesa, Susana, como prefieras pero no lo olvides" dijo acidamente la pecosa

"Duquesa" aceptó Susana

"Condesa" asintió la menor mirando a su hermana mayor

"La vida es tan curiosa, una vez estuve prometida al hombre que tomas del brazo" replicó la mayor con molestía

Candy sonrió ironicamente mientras asentía y levantaba su barbilla

"Y ahora sostienes el brazo del que fue mi prometido y portas el titulo que debía ser mío" le dijo burlonamente deteniendo sus ojos brevemente en el moreno

"Así es" apretó los dientes "Deberías de ser una condesa"

"No, querida, podría ser condesa por matrimonio pero mi sangre inglesa siempre me haría duquesa, una princesa escocesa"

"Pero, no lo olvides, ambos me han amado a mí" soltó a pesar de la mirada de advertencia en los ojos de su esposo y tratando de frenar las palabras hirientes de Candie.

"Te han amado, lo has dicho, eso es pasado. No me importa si aún vives en su corazón. Las cosas son como son, querida Condesa" Estableció ella con fuerza "No lo olvides"

"La duquesa tiene razón, Susana" Exclamó Terry finalmente "La vida no, tú, nos has dejado en esta situación y espero que tu lealtad permanezca, como la de tu marido, en nuestro ducado" Sus ojos se posaron en Neal, dejandole claro que este arrebato no podía repetirse "Espero, que desde hoy, mantengas el más alto respeto por mi prometida"

Con eso el futuro duque asintió a la pareja y guío a su prometida a los jardínes. La dama de compañía de Candy los siguió a una distancia prudente, dejando que ambos pudieran tener un poco de privacidad.

"No piensas hablarme" declaró Terrence mirando a la rubia que parecía interesada en todo menos en él

"Dime, Lord" Murmuró ella mientras apretaba un poco más la mano que no ocupaba el brazo de él.

"Terry, dime Terry" contestó inmediatamente anhelando la familiaridad entre ellos "Después de todo algún día, serás mi esposa, por lo menos vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre"

"Llamarte por tu nombre, eso no, eso diría que confió en ti y eso, mi LORD es algo que no hago" sentenció

La cara del castaño se funció levemente.

"Yo lo sé, no hay otro responsable, solo yo" asintió con la cabeza "Pero, dejame ganare tu respeto, tu confianza y no solo por el bien de esta unión sino por el bien de nuestras naciones" con eso jugó la única carta de triunfo que poseía y lo sabía por la mirada de comprensión que ella tenía al decir su palabra

"No podemos odiarnos, después de todo sería un infierno, pero no puedo darte más" respondió lentamente

"No quiero que nos comportemos así, Candy, no quiero compartir el resto de mis días con una mujer que no me soporta" empezó y ante sus ganas de protestar levantó su mano para luego colocarla en la de ella "Empezamos mal, tal vez demasiado, pero este es nuestro destino y algún día podrías volver a llamarme amigo acaso ¿Podemos quizá empezar de cero? Sin momentos tontos, gritos o bofetadas de por medio"

Candice se sonrojo mientras miraba sus manos unidas, si iba a vivir su vida al lado de este hombre podría poner algo de su parte, justo como Terrence lo estaba haciendo.

"Podríamos intentar soportarnos" Aceptó ella, antes de arrebatarle su mano.

Terry la imitó y haciendo una pequeña reverencia fingió su primer encuentro.

"Un placer, soy Terrence Grandchester" Murmuró y tomando la mano ella había retirado e inclinó para besar el brillante anillo que había colocado minutos antes

"Candice White" Contest a regañadientes.

"Puedes decirme Terry" Sonrió abiertamente deslumbrando a la rubia que no recordaba a ver visto su sonrisa ni una sola vez.

"Candy"

"Puedes decirme, Lady Candy o Candice"

Terry sonrió ante el desafió, sabía que recuperar el corazón de la rubia no iba a ser facíl pero tenía una vida entera para hacerlo, empezando hoy.

"Debemos" dijo el castaño acercandola a la celebración que empezaba a vivirse en los jardínes.

"Debemos" asintió ella estando de acuerdo con él por primera vez.

Ambos, con la mano de ella nuevamente en su brazo, se enfrentaron a la gran multitud que les sonria. Candy puso una suave sonrisa llena de mentiras mientras que él sonreía sin dudas, había realizado la mejor captura.

"Ahora, Candice, es tiempo de que conozcas a mi padre, Richard, tu suegro" Dijo llevandola directamente al viejo noble que miraba por primera vez en años con aprobacion a su primogenito.

Candy inclinó su cabeza ante el viejo duque y su mujer, a primera vista se dio cuenta de la cara de amargada de la esposa de su suegro y se alegró de no tener nada que ver con ella.

"Duque de Grandchester" dijo ella educadamente.

"No hay necesidad, querida, después de todo en poco tiempo tu usaras es titulo.

Ella asintió dejando que el hombre besará sus mejillas, con su boda ambos tomarían el pesado titulo. Su hermano y su tío entraron segundos después y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr a los brazos de su tío para refugiarse, ahora se encontraba de pie con el hombre que algún día sería su marido y no podía hacerlo.

Sabía que hoy festejarían y mañana planearian la unión entre los dos reinos. Ella tomo una copa de vino, hoy festejarían la paz y mañana continuarian negociando para apagar la llama de la guerra, ella era el escudo que Escocia había elegido pero aún tenían cosas con las que lidear y una de ellas era la investigación de lo que había sucedido.

**Nota del autor:**

Quiero agradecer a todos por su comprensión, se que no es un buen momento para nadie ero espero que esto les ayude un poco a distraer su mente.

Ahora sí, los comentarios

Misply: La lectora y comentarista más rápida del oeste, no siempre mientras sea una elección de rango funciona.

Eli: Terry ha tenido todo lo que ha querido y no acepta que debe de hacerse cargo del titulo de su padre, en el proximo capítulo veremos un poco más de Luisa.

Rose: El asunto de Luisa no esta olvidado, pero al ser un GRAN asunto creo que merece un capítulo entero ;) pronto sabran que pasa

Karina Estrada: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, gracias por todo lo que me hacen sentir, lamento la preocupación

July: Espero poder terminar pronto la historia y seguir con la segunda y ultima parte, es decir la secuela,

Guest 22 de agosto: Posiblemente sea problema del sitio, maybe debas intentar desde otro navegador, hasta ayer me aparecieron los cmentarios del capítulo, Fanfic esta teniendo problemas.

Australia77, Alesita, Fabiola r,Carol, Becky7024, MaradeLourdes, Crazzy76, CandyGranchester, Ladyyiya. Melherondle, Meribet, Gloriareyes75, susy, Santy Lopez, Armonica de Terry, sayuri1707, Badmoongirl, Coneja, Balnca G, Marcegrandcheter, Paty G, Jekapc,

¡Gracias Totales!


	24. Capítulo XXI Mi elección

Nota del autor:

Les juro que este es el capítulo maldito, lo he escrito 5 veces y cuand estuvo listo lo borré. Perdón por la ausencia, no voy a dejar la historia, solo necesito tiempo, tratare de actualizar quincenalmente hasta que se vaya este bloqueo tan grande.

Gracias por entender.

Este capítulo va para Becky7024 *Perdón por desaparecer y gracias por estar*

**Capítulo 21: Mi elección**

Candice caminó lentamente por el despacho de la reina inglesa, el día anterior se habían comprometido y con la llegada de la tía abuela se estaban llevando a cabo todas las formalidades necesarias. Miró al castaño, desde ayer había intentado hablar con ella mientras que el anillo que adornaba su dedo parecía quemarle cada vez más.

La mirada esmeralda descansó en su tía abuela, no era lo que esperaba, tenía la apariencia de una mujer estricta y en sus ojos podía ver la falta de familiaridad.

"Por lo menos fue educada en un buen colegio" dijo la matriarca llamando la atención de la reina "No decepcionara a su corona y tampoco a la nuestra"

Los dientes de la rubia se apretaron ¿Qué más necesitaba hacer? ¿Acaso su prueba de amor a la casa Adrew no había sido ya lo suficientemente grande?

"Tía abuela" regañó suavemente Anthony mientras miraba los papeles que estaban frente a él.

"Espero que encuentren el acuerdo de su agrado" murmuró Karen en cambio.

"Así es" asintió el príncipe heredero.

"Si eso es todo, quisiera tener un segundo para hablar con Candice, mi prometida" Añadió Terrence mientras firmaba un par de papeles para pasarlos a su padre.

Candice asintió suavemente antes de indicarle a su tío que estaba bien. Ambos salieron al jardín donde ella se sentó lentamente indicando con un gesto que deseaba privacidad haciendo que su dama se sentara a unas mesas de distancia, de inmediato el té se sirvió para ambos nobles.

"No quiero cerca a Luisa" soltó ella "Yo lo sé, ella esta teniendo a tu hijo pero no la quiero cerca a ella" Murmuró "Por otro lado, tu hijo, es otro tema, nunca podría culpar a un niño inocente, será siempre bien recibido en mi casa, lo tratare como propio, pero de ninguna manera conviviré con tu amante"

Con eso la rubia dejo caer algo de miel a su té y lo revolvió con lentitud, su pacifica expresión no era nada de lo que Terry había esperado, estaba ahí sentada, como una reina de hielo, mirando los jardines como si se encontraran discutiendo del clima.

"Candice, ella no esta teniendo un hijo" Habló el lentamente

"¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes decirlo en serio!" se escandalizó "Eso, Terrence, es un pecado" dijo con pánico en sus ojos "Sabes que ese acto, es el más bajo" (N/A es la reacción de la época, yo misma estoy a favor de las decisiones que cada mujer toma sobre su cuerpo)

"Pero, Candice, Luisa…" empezó este sabiendo a que se refería

"Ella estuvo de acuerdo" murmuró un poco más tranquila pero sin dejar de tomar el rosario que tenía en su mano "El niño no tenía la culpa de lo que ustedes decidieron"

"No había niño" Soltó rápidamente.

La cara de Candy tomó un poco de color, aunque dudosa buscó algún signo de mentira en la cara de él. Sus ojos de movieron por los rasgos aristocráticos y al no encontrar rasgo alguno que revelara una mentira se desplomó en su asiento bebiendo su té lentamente.

"Aún así, no quiero a tu amante cerca Terrence" se recuperó con lentitud, al ver su expresión de reproche continuó "No deseo privarte de la felicidad, pero tampoco deseo ser miserable… Esto" se señaló para luego señalarlo a él "Es un acuerdo comercial"

"¿Acuerdo comercial?" escupió él mirando incrédula a la que alguna vez había abrazado con pasión.

"Así es, un matrimonio político, espero que podamos tener paz entre nosotros quizá algún día una amistad" murmuró

Los ojos de la rubia se centraron en la cara de el castaño y esperó con paciencia una respuesta, esperaba que su acto de buena fe abriera un poco su relación, no queriendo estar atrapada en un mal matrimonio de por vida.

"_Una amistad, tu amor que lo que espero"_ quería gritar él "_Tanto daño te he hecho"_ pensó mirándola suavemente

"Candy yo quiero lo mismo" empezó tratando de crear un puente entre ellos "Yo sé que te he dado razones para dudar, para alejarte, pero déjame intentarlo, quiero tener una esposa en quien confiar" Luego lentamente tomó su mano "Nunca tendré a otra mujer Candice"

Ella retiró su mano con suavidad y desvió su mirada, su corazón se aceleró y su cabeza luchó contra el amor que trataba de esconder.

"No quiero que seas infeliz, Terry" murmuró mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Las manos de él tomaron su rostro para obligarla a estar frente él.

"No voy a ser infeliz, Candy"

Los ojos de ella se alzaron con lentitud y se arrepintió al instante, la mirada azul la desarmó y en segundos casi se rinde ante sus palabras.

"No digas palabras que no sientes, Terrence" murmuró aún cara dura "Sé que no fui tu elección, tu mismo dejaste claro que nunca lo hubiera sido"

"No repitas esas palabras, Candice" pidió "Mírame" Exigió al ver que los ojos de ella estaban perdidos en su vestido.

"Nunca me arrepentiré de esto, de nosotros" le aseguró "Nosotros, Candy, somos el futuro"

Ella soltó sus manos para ponerse de pie

"Y eso es a lo que me refiero" le gritó finalmente.

La cara de ella se puso roja y aún a la mitad de su ira el pudo ver lo hermosa que era su prometida. Las pequeñas pecas resaltaban y parecían bailar en su diminuta nariz que junto sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

"Somos el futuro, el futuro de Inglaterra, el futuro de Escocia, el futuro de dos naciones. Un conveniente trato comercial en el que ambos somos valiosos activos" Ella lo miró finalmente.

Terry se quedo mudo, por primera vez, después de su error, ella lo miraba con una emoción y aunque era ira prefería eso a ver sus ojos furiosos y expresivos a aquellos que parecían estar mirando a una pared.

"Pero no tenemos futuro, incluso nuestros hijos serán eso, una clausula del contrato, las letras pequeñas que no leímos" ella lo empujo "Por que, entre nosotros nunca estará eso que tienen Tom y Dorothy"

Las lagrimas de ella empezaron a correr por su rostro, al fin rompiéndose ante la situación.

"Nunca me veras como Albert ve a Annie" siguió clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del inglés.

Los brazos de él la rodearon y ante su exclamación de indignación la retuvieron, tomándola por la cintura apretando así sus manos a su pecho "_Porque ya te veo así_" pensó mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Tal vez no tengamos lo que tienen Tom y Dorothy" empezó él "Pero no tenemos tampoco lo que tienen Susana y Neal"

"Pasión" murmuró ella aún con más tristeza que logró disfrazar de furia.

"No, querida, ellos están lejos de tener pasión, realmente se odian, se repelen" contestó con un poco de humor "Ambos se odian, se odian por lo que son"

Candy asintió lentamente sintiendo que el perfume masculino empezaba a golpear su sistema nervioso, relajándose un poco en los brazos de él. Terrence dejo que sus brazos se relajaran de la misma forma, haciendo que el abrazo fuera un poco más casual.

"Pero aún así nunca hubiera sido tu opción" murmuró tristemente "No sin ser la Duquesa de Hamilton, una princesa de Escocia"

Terrence dejo que una de sus manos limpiase su cara.

"Escúchame Candice Aila White Andrew" tomó su mentón obligando su mirada "Tu fuiste mi elección, pude sentarme ahí dejando que Ariche, Stear o cualquier noble con un rango lo suficientemente alto te tuvieran, pero no lo hice"

El aliento de ella se atrapo en su garganta y a pesar de que intento desviar su mirada los ojos de él no le permitieron hacer tal cosa.

"Yo te elegí a ti, a ti Candice White, elegí casarme con la niña que se ofreció valientemente por su pueblo, elegí casarme con la persona que corrió por estos jardines, elegí casarme con la mujer que trató de buscar la verdad de su origen"

Candy sintió que las piernas no le funcionaban y que el agarre de Terrence era lo único que la mantenía unida.

Terry por su parte se detuvo, por poco le decía que la amaba, y Candy aun no estaba lista para saberlo, y él no se lo diría hasta que ella lo amara de la misma forma que él lo hacia.

"Elegí casarme con una mujer que admiro, en la que sé puedo poner a mi pueblo, decidí casarme con una mujer que no tiene miedo de enfrentarme y ponerme en mi lugar, elegí casarme con una mujer que pueda ser la duquesa de Grandchester"

"Yo no lo sabía" ella susurró

"No digas que no fuiste mi elección Candice, porque te volvería elegir cada vez"

Los rizos de la rubia se enterraron en el pecho del joven inglés dejando que su fortaleza se rompiera.

"Te juro, Candy, que nunca te faltaré. Siempre seré un buen esposo, te cuidare a ti y a cualquier hijo que decidamos tener" murmuró este besando su cabeza "Siempre te seré fiel a ti, a nuestro hogar" Dijo lentamente "_Y siempre te amaré"_ pensó con convicción

Y por primera vez, ella sintió que su matrimonio podía ir a algún lado, quizá serían buenos amigos, y aunque él no la amara ella podría amar por los dos, serían felices, dentro de lo comprensible y mientras el mantuviera su palabra ambos podrían fingir que era lo que los dos habían elegido y no lo que las circunstancias habían decidido.

Ella podría abrazarlo cada noche sabiendo que el hombre que amaba descansaba en sus brazos aunque siempre se preguntaría a donde escapaba en sus sueños. Y por un momento se preguntó si eso era peor, tenerlo cerca y nunca poder tomar su corazón. Porque si bien Terrence le había prometido un matrimonio estable, un hogar y un esposo fiel, nunca había hablado de amor.

"_Ámame"_ deseó poder decir mientras él la abrazaba, todo esto sin saber que el juraba que ella algún día correspondería esos sentimientos.

"Lo haremos funcionar" murmuró ella

Él asintió disfrutando de la sensación que su cuerpo tenía al sostenerla. Podría ser que el destino la hiciera su **duquesa por obligación**, pero el haría que algún día le entregara su amor por elección. Así pasaran las décadas, su cabello fuera canoso y su vista se cansará el no descansaría hasta que ella, su querida Candy, fuera suya en cuerpo y alma. No aceptaría nada menos que su corazón y alma. No se cansaría hasta que su corazón latiera a su ritmo aunque eso le llevará su vida entera.

Nota del autor:

No me odien, fue un gran capítulo

829 review! La estamos rompiendo! Muchas gracias a todos por sus cometarios, siempre que quiero dejar de escribir me basta con leerlos para saber que no puedo hacerlo!

Estamos en la recta final para la primera parte de esta gran historia y solo me queda decir… GRACIAS TOTALES

Sayuri1707, Australia77, Jekapc, Misipy, Armonica de Terry, Carol, Blanca G, Ambar, Eli, Paty G, RGranchester, Ely Valerio, Rose, Coneja, Elena, Guesita, Alesita77, Marcegrandcheste, Chalupitabonita (Amo las chalupas), Candy Grandchester, Martha Cern, Guest.

Gery: Lo sé, el hecho de que sea de época también me causa conflicto, para mí que soy super feminista hay veces que solo quiero romper todos los estereotipos pero trato de colocarme en un lugar y un momento para regalarles una gran historia. Yo también los extrañe horrores. Gracias por estar para mí. Sé que hay personas maravillosas como ustedes que me apoyan.

Karina Estrada: Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que igual donde sea que estes, el mundo te llene de bendiciones. La situación me ha dejado un poco descolocada pero por fin estoy encontrando mi paz. Espero que este capitulo te guste


End file.
